Tears of the Moon
by Narhia
Summary: Le jeune Ichigo Kurosaki a vu un jour son univers basculer, le privant de lumière et le condamnant à l'éternité. Pas facile tous les jours d'être une créature de la nuit. Mais c'était sans compter sur une rencontre plutôt sulfureuse avec un être aux cheveux bleus plutôt ... sexy et assoiffé. Révélations, et possible rédemption pour ce jeune vampire au passé douloureux. GrimmIchi
1. Divine poison

I don't own Bleach.

* * *

«Ce monde est tellement étrange..»

C'est ce que pensa Kurosaki Ichigo en admirant la nuit étoilée. Il avait l'air d'avoir à peine la vingtaine, une musculature apparente sous ses vêtements, la peau blanche, des cheveux roux. Il marchait lentement dans l'herbe, s'interrogeant sur l'étrangeté de son monde.

Il y a quelques décennies, il aurait trouvé son univers tout à fait banal, et ça lui aurait convenu, mais quelqu'un était venu bouleverser son existence et avait changé sa vie à jamais.

...

...

_Japon, 1914. _

_«Le Japon entre en guerre ! Le Japon entre en guerre ! Mobilisation ! Mobilisation !» Un gamin sale s'époumonait dans la rue, et tentait de vendre ses journaux. _

_Ichigo le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, et fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui. Il régnait une certaine agitation dans les rues, les soldats allaient et venaient, des femmes pleuraient, mais le rouquin restait calme, comme à son habitude. _

_Seulement, arrivé chez lui, il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Son père était assis au milieu de la pièce à vivre, et de longues larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il tenait entre les mains un papier, officiel d'après le sceau de l'empereur._

_«Papa … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»_

_L'homme se tourna alors, et d'un regard infiniment triste fit signe au rouquin de s'assoir près de lui. _

_«Fils … Tu .. tu as 18 ans … Tu as été convoqué pour ..»Sa voix se brisa._

_«.. Pour la guerre ?» souffla Ichigo, les yeux écarquillés. _

_Quelque part, ça ne le surprenait qu'à moitié. Il savait qu'il avait l'âge requis pour la mobilisation, il avait juste espéré qu'il soit oublié, ou quelque chose du genre. Son voisin, Ishida Uryuu avait été épargné, car c'était un jeune scientifique, et c'était bien connu, on n'envoyait pas les intellos au front._

_«Ne t'en fais pas papa, je … je dois défendre mon pays, c'est ce qu'on nous a toujours appris à l'école. Tu ne dois pas être inquiet, papa.» _

_Il sourit à l'homme qui l'avait élevé. «Je te promets de revenir.» Le père, dont les larmes avaient cessées, pris son fils dans ses bras, et le serra fort. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ishiin ressentait cette peur tout au fond de ses entrailles, une peur qui le rongeait en entier, de voir la chair de sa chair disparaître. Son unique fils partait. Et il prierait pour que sa vie soit épargnée._

_Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, enlacés, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo se dégage doucement._

_«Ne t'en fais pas.»Il sourit encore. Il ajouta : «Où sont Karin et Yuzu ?»_

_«Dans leur chambre, va les voir, tu pars demain à l'aube...»_

_Il arriva dans la chambre des filles, occupées à jouer. Lorsqu'elles le virent, elles lui sautèrent au cou, comme d'habitude. Il comprit que son père ne leur avait pas dis. _

_«Hey les filles, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose ...» Et il leur expliqua. Âgées de 13 ans, elles pouvaient comprendre ce qu'était la guerre. _

_Le lendemain arriva trop vite au goût d'Ichigo, qui partit avec un soldat de l'armée de l'empereur, en tentant d'ignorer les pleurs et les cris de ses soeurs. Il ne pouvait faire demi-tour maintenant. Une fois dehors, il rejoignit les autres mobilisés, qui attendaient au milieu des soldats haut gradés._

_..._

_Allemagne, 1915._

_«Putain!» Son visage se déforma d'horreur en avisant les tripes à l'air d'un soldat étalé par terre. Il se retint de vomir et couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour rejoindre sa tranchée. Arrivé au fond du trou boueux infesté de poux, il s'effondra à genoux, tremblant, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le porter. Il resta un moment ainsi, le visage devenu vide de toute expression, tandis que dans sa tête, toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécu lui revenait en mémoire._

_Huit mois qu'ils avaient débarqués en Allemagne, et jamais il n'aurait imaginé connaître pareil enfer. Les armes avaient évolué et lorsque les bombardements avaient commencé, les soldats avaient creusé dans la terre, afin de s'y cacher. Ces tranchées, où ils vivaient, puaient la mort et le désespoir. Chaque jour, il fallait entendre les obus pleuvoir sur le no man's land, il fallait dormir à même le sol, dans la boue, à côté des soldats décédés, et espérer que le ciel soit assez clément pour vous laisser vivre une journée de plus._

_Un homme se saisit du bras d'Ichigo, coupant court à ses pensées. Il leva la tête, et y vit un visage familier. Son visage s'éclaira faiblement. Il était en vie._

_«Chad.»_

_«Viens Ichigo, ne restons pas ici au milieu du passage.» Chad, 1m95 et 100kg de muscles. L'avoir à ses côtés avait quelque chose de rassurant. Comme si les obus ne pouvait le toucher, tellement il semblait costaud. C'était devenu un véritable frère pour Ichigo; affectés dans le même bataillon, ils s'étaient épaulés afin de survivre à cet enfer._

_Quelques jours plus tard, ils reçurent l'ordre d'envahir la tranchée allemande, au nord-ouest. Le ventre du rouquin se serra. Putain, quand est-ce qu'ils arrêteraient d'envoyer des soldats à la boucherie ?! Ça n'en finirait jamais. Il apprit qu'il partait en première ligne. Il passa la nuit à vomir, après l'entente de la nouvelle._

_Le matin venu, le visage cireux, il regarda l'échelle sur laquelle il s'apprêtait à grimper. Son visage était ravagé par la peur. Il chercha Chad des yeux, il était là, à quelques mètres, et lui sourit. _

_«En avant !» _

_Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il entendit avant de plonger dans le chaos. Il courait le plus vite possible, malgré son arme et son manteau qui le gênait. Autour de lui il voyait des hommes tomber comme des mouches, et tandis que la poussières et la terre obstruait sa vision, il entendit un lourd cri. _

_Au loin, il vit Chad tomber à genoux, sa bouche grande ouverte cherchant de l'air._

_«CHAAAD !» Oubliant sa mission, le jeune rouquin se précipita en courant vers son compagnon d'arme. Il arriva près de son corps et constata avec horreur qu'un énorme morceau de métal s'était niché dans sa poitrine, et que beaucoup de sang s'écoulait de la plaie. Il soutint son ami, et le posa délicatement par-terre, tandis que des larmes commençaient à rouler le long de ses joues. _

_«Chad, non .. Je .. Tu ne peux pas me laisser .. Tu peux pas.. Reste en vie s'il te plait...» Malgré cette supplique, il voyait que le grand brun avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, ses poumons probablement sévèrement touchés. Alors qu'il sentait la vie le quitter, Chad murmurait à son frère d'arme._

_«Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo .. Arhg .. Tu sais, mon frère .. Beaucoup sont morts pendant cette stupide guerre et je ..» Sa voix fut entrecoupée par une toux lui faisant cracher une quantité énorme de sang._

_«Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste les rejoindre … Reste .. reste en vie, et cours, et ne t'arrête pas..» Il le poussa faiblement, alors que les grondements se rapprochaient dangereusement de la zone. _

_«Vas y !» fit-il d'une voix plus forte._

_Ichigo se leva difficilement, des larmes ravageant son visage, tandis que son coeur se serrait de douleur. Il regarda autour de lui, et se mit à courir. Il ne savait plus très bien s'il se dirigeait vers le camp ennemi ou le sien. Il n'y voyait rien avec toute cette fumée, mais il continuait à courir, comme lui avait demandé Chad. «Chad …» il lui semblait que la seule raison de ne pas sombrer dans la folie s'en était allée avec son fidèle ami. _

_Tout à coup, une explosion retentit près de lui et l'éjecta très loin._

_Il s'éveilla, les oreilles bourdonnantes, à terre, la vision floue, il distingua néanmoins des arbres autour de lui. Il sentait quelque chose couler le long de ses tempes. Du sang ? Il sombra dans l'inconscience. Il fut réveillé par un cri retentissant. Ouvrant les yeux, il grimaça de douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait roulé dessus. Il faisait nuit, aussi il ne voyait pas grand chose. Les explosions semblaient avoir cessé, et le calme était revenu. L'air sentait la chair brûlée, lui donnant immédiatement la nausée. Il souffla. Il n'était pas mort. Putain. Il aurait préféré. Alors il n'aurait pas eu à connaître tout ça, alors qu'il n'avait même pas 20 ans. Un moment tenté de rester là, à attendre patiemment la mort, il entendit un nouvel hurlement qui, malgré sa nouvelle résolution, le fit se contracter de peur. Il se concentra, les sens aux aguets. Des loups ? Putain, il y avait des loups dans cette Allemagne de malheur ?_

_Non. Ces cris étaient .. humains. Son ventre se serra. Les cris s'arrêtèrent. Ce calme était encore plus inquiétant. _

_Alors qu'il n'osait bouger, il entendit des branches mortes craquer, et des pas se rapprocher de lui. Soulagé, il murmura faiblement un «à l'aide». C'était probablement des soldats de son bataillon qui revenaient chercher les blessés une fois la nuit tombée, à l'abri des bombardements._

_Néanmoins, les pas s'arrêtèrent à côté de lui, et ne firent rien pour l'aider. Il tenta de rouvrir les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête. Là, il vit une jeune femme le fixer, la bouche ensanglantée. «Qu'est-ce que ?» Le coeur d'Ichigo se mit à battre la chamade tandis que l'inconnue l'avait retourné et avait dégagé sa nuque, s'apprêtant à faire il ne savait quoi. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il se dégagea brusquement et roula sur lui-même pour attraper son arme et la pointer sur l'inconnue, dont il ne réussissait à distinguer les traits dans la nuit. Il voyait juste du sang couler le long de son menton._

_«Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes allemande, hongroise?» fit-il d'une voix menaçante. _

_Se souvenant que ces connards avaient tué Chad, il sentit la colère pulser dans ses veines, et chargea son arme._

_«Je n'hésiterais pas à vous déchiqueter, que vous soyez une femme ou non.» cria-t-il._

_La femme en question, qui s'était rapprochée, se stoppa. Elle semblait le détailler. _

_«Veux-tu vivre ?» lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Il aurait voulu répondre non, mais il s'entendit dire «Oui» d'une voix forte. Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre, elle s'était retrouvée derrière lui, et des crocs s'enfonçaient dans son cou. Il hurla._

_Il s'éveilla … avant de comprendre qu'il était sous la terre ! Bordel il avait été enterré vivant ?! Il eu l'impression de suffoquer, et gratta vers la surface._

_Sortant sa tête de la terre, il regarda autour de lui. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Bordel il sortait de la terre comme .. Qui était le connard de soldat qui l'avait cru mort ? Il lui ferait la peau. _

_Puis il fronça les sourcils, se remémorant ses derniers souvenirs. Non, ce n'était pas un soldat qui était venu le chercher, c'était une femme .. Et cette salope l'avait mordu ! Il passa ses doigts nerveusement dans son cou, mais n'y rencontra aucune marque. Il fronça les sourcils._

_Il n'était pas au même endroit qu'avant. Où était-il ? L'air sentait … bon ? Il faisait frais, mais il y avait beaucoup de bruit. Agacé, il se tourna en direction de ce qui faisait tant de bruit pour tomber .. sur un sanglier mangeant des glands. Surpris, il se leva, et se dirigea vers l'animal, qui détala comme un lapin. _

_Ichigo était perplexe. En quelques secondes, il s'était retrouvé à côté du sanglier, qui était pourtant à quelques centaines de mètres._

_Soudain il sentit une odeur délicieuse envahir ses narines. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu comprendre, il se retrouva au dessus d'un jeune homme blessé, admirant avidement ce sang qui coulait de sa jambe. Il ouvrit la bouche, dévoilant des crocs acérés._

_..._

_..._

Il sourit, amer. Il avait été transformé, et son créateur n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Un bébé vampire lâché seul pouvait faire beaucoup de dégâts. Il l'avait appris à ses dépends. Surtout lorsqu'il avait failli finir carbonisé en sortant en plein soleil. Il avait vite compris qu'il pouvait faire une croix sur la lumière du jour.

Il repensait à son créateur. C'était comme ça qu'on appelait ceux qui avaient engendré un nouveau vampire. Il ne se souvenait même pas de son visage. Il revoyait juste le sang coulant de sa bouche, ainsi que des cheveux noirs.

Aujourd'hui, presque 100 ans plus tard, il s'était résigné à sa nouvelle vie et avait appris tout seul.

Il continua sa route, marchant le long d'un canal. Il était finalement revenu dans sa ville d'origine, Karakura. Le Japon lui avait tant manqué. Il appréciait la tranquillité des lieux, la nuit, le chemin longeant le canal était très calme, permettant ainsi au vampire de ne pas être dérangé.

«Enfin, en général..» maugréa Ichigo en sentant un odeur bien familière envahir ses narines. «Putain ces jeunes .. Ils font des fêtes dans les bois, et en plus, ils sont pas capables de ne pas se blesser.»

Malgré sa bonne volonté, il s'approcha sans bruit, afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. Et le spectacle qu'il vit le laissa bouché bée.

A quelques mètres, à même le sol, une humaine se faisait prendre plutôt … sauvagement par un vampire qui buvait son sang tranquillement tout en lui donnant de violents coups de reins. Et le pire, c'était que l'humaine avait l'air d'apprécier ça. La bouche grande ouverte, elle se cambrait et criait.

Il resta quelques secondes comme ça, à regarder le spectacle. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de chose. Lui-même l'avait fait. Néanmoins, il ne su si ça venait du fait qu'il n'avait pas vu d'autres vampires depuis longtemps ou bien qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué de sexe depuis un moment, mais il fut comme captivé par le spectacle. Il se raidit lorsqu'il vit deux yeux bleus le regarder. En effet, le vampire avait délaissé son repas, et accessoirement amante, lorsqu'il avait senti la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Et il le dévisageait maintenant.

Ichigo se maudit d'avoir été si peu discret. Dans sa contemplation, il s'était rapproché sans s'en rendre compte, et avait dévoilé sa présence au vampire. Il tourna les talons et se mit à courir, espérant qu'on le laisserait tranquille. Les vampires n'aimaient pas vraiment être interrompus, ça les rendait quelque peu … agressifs. Il continua à courir, soulagé de ne pas être suivi. Il sourit. Ce vampire avait l'air d'apprécier sa partie de jambe en l'air avec l'humaine. En se remémorant les images qu'il avait vu précédemment, il ne put s'empêcher de sortir ses crocs, signe de son excitation.

Alors qu'il se détendait, il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant quelqu'un lui barrer la route. Deux yeux bleus le fixait en souriant. «Merde.» Il ne l'avait pas senti venir. L'étranger se tenait debout et droit sous la lueur de la lune, ce qui permit à Ichigo de le détailler. Il était grand. Il n'avait pas remis sa chemise et laissait apparaître des muscles parfaitement dessinés sur un peau légèrement hâlé, ce qui était surprenant. Il avait des cheveux bleus électriques, assortis à ses yeux. Et à cet instant, les crocs sortis, ensanglantés, et un grand sourire collé sur le visage, il était incroyablement sexy. Un humain l'aurait probablement trouvé effrayant mais pour un vampire, cette vue était tout bonnement.. excitante. Ses vieux instincts de bête sauvage refaisant surface, Ichigo tenta de se calmer.

«Et bien … T'es peu bavard pour quelqu'un qu'a passé 10 minutes à me mater... A moins que c'tait sur mon repas que tu lorgnais ?» fit le bleuté, d'une voix grave.

«Pourquoi tu retournes donc pas à ton repas et tu me laisses tranquille, vampire ?» répondit le rouquin, cassant. Il se détestait à cet instant. L'odeur du sang flottant toujours dans l'air, et la vision du nouveau venu faisait qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher l'excitation dans sa voix, excitation que l'étranger ressentait probablement.

«Oh … Mais c'est parce que j'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant, adorable petit vampire …» Il avait susurré ces derniers mots, tout en se rapprochant. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont tournaient les choses.

D'un geste vif, il s'enfuit … pour être aussitôt rattrapé et plaqué contre un arbre par l'autre vampire.

«Surpris ? Oh … j'crois bien que j'suis plus âgé qu'toi... » sa voix était caressante, tout comme son souffle, qui chatouillait maintenant le visage du jeune rouquin. Il souriait encore, content d'avoir réussi à bloquer le jeune, et à le dominer.

«Qu'est-ce qu'un vampire fait dans une petite ville comme celle là ?» cracha Ichigo, mécontent.

«Haha, j'suis sur ton territoire d'chasse c'est ça ? Eh bien laisse moi t'dire une chose, gamin, ici, tout appartient à Ulquiorra.»

Son sourire avait laissé place à un regard menaçant, comme s'il défiait le jeune vampire de le contredire. Celui garda d'ailleurs le silence, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de perdre sa tête ce soir. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, dans les bars. Ulquiorra était un vampire âgé de plus de 1500 ans. Flippant. Alors si tout lui appartenait ça voulait dire que ..?

Il y avait une certaine hiérarchie parmi les vampires. Les plus vieux régnaient en maîtres, et possédaient des châteaux, ou d'immenses manoirs, abritant souvent plusieurs vampires à leurs ordres, leur progéniture, et surtout beaucoup d'humains, afin de satisfaire les appétits de chacun. C'est pourquoi se brouiller avec l'un deux révélait être de la stupidité, aussi Ichigo préféra-t-il ne rien dire, non sans avoir lancé un regard courroucé au bleu.

Celui-ci ricana en observant le silence du jeune vampire. Au moins il n'était pas suicidaire, c'était déjà ça.

«Comment tu t'appelles, petit insolent ?»

«... Mon nom est Kurosaki Ichigo.»

Le sourire du vampire s'élargit.

«Ichigo hein ?... Je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack, et j'ai un peu plus de 500 ans.» Le visage du rouquin se figea. Il était aussi vieux ?

«Haha, c'est bien, tu as compris que tu pouvais pas faire grand chose contre moi!»

Sur ces mots, le bleuté plongea ses yeux azurs dans ceux, ambres du rouquin tout en pressant son corps contre le sien.

Ichigo sentit un souffle chaud derrière son oreille : «.. J'durcis rien qu'à te regarder.._bébé vampire_»

* * *

_Putain, en 97 ans, jamais on lui avait sorti une phrase aussi indécente que celle là ..._


	2. Good vampire goes bad

_Déjà, je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews :)_

_Voici donc la suite de l'histoire._

_Attention **lemon !** (hin hin mais pas tout de suite, à la fin :D). Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Ichigo sentit un souffle chaud derrière son oreille : «.. J'durcis rien qu'à te regarder.. bébé vampire.»_

* * *

Putain, en 97 ans, jamais on lui avait sorti une phrase aussi indécente que celle là …

Ichigo pouvait aisément sentir l'odeur du sang émanant des lèvres du vampire, ce même sang qui tâchait encore sa bouche, la rendant encore plus appétissante. A tel point qu'il en oublia qu'il était dans une position délicate. Ses muscles se contractèrent, ses canines acérées s'allongèrent encore. Inconsciemment, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Un vampire avait des instincts sauvages et primitifs, surtout chez un jeune. Il ressentait tout un million de fois plus intensément, et la faim, le désir, le toucher, la violence, toutes ces émotions se mêlaient entre elles pour former une spirale délicieusement infernale.

Grimmjow se délectait des réactions du jeune. C'était rare de voir un vampire aussi expressif et instinctif. N'ayant pas eu le temps de se libérer dans l'humaine plus tôt, son désir était revenu à la charge, plus puissant encore, son corps mécontent de n'avoir pu être satisfait. Et la vue de ce corps fin et musclé, avide de sang le rendit doucement fou. Son regard s'attardait maintenant sur son cou long et gracile, qu'il aurait bien mordu, juste pour voir si son sangavait cette saveur piquante et sauvage qu'il soupçonnait.

Tandis qu'Ichigo essayait de se calmer, il vit les yeux azurs du vampire s'attarder dangereusement dans son cou, ce qu'il ne comprit pas comme un geste de désir, mais plutôt meurtrier. «Merde, j'vais m'faire bouffer si j'reste là.»

Alors qu'il rassemblait ses forces pour tenter de se dégager, il vit soudain Grimmjow se figer, et ses yeux bleus perdirent un instant tout éclat. Le bleuté sembla revenir à lui, et relâcha toute pression sur le corps du jeune vampire.

Il fronça les sourcils et grogna, tandis que le rouquin tentait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Pendant quelques secondes, il avait eu l'impression que l'homme n'était plus là …

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'esquissa pas un geste pour s'enfuir, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser l'autre.

«Oh .. Déçu ?» fit Grimmjow, retrouvant tout son sourire.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil, méfiant.

«Désolé adorable petite créature, mais je suis un vampire très occupé, et il vient juste de m'appeler, alors je dois filer...» L'homme s'était rapproché une nouvelle fois, et malgré son attitude devenue sérieuse, sa voix était toujours aussi envoûtante.

«Qui ça ?»

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du bleuté de hausser le sourcil.

«D'où tu sors toi ?»

Sans plus d'explications, il fila, laissant le rouquin perplexe. «Tchh ...» D'abord soulagé d'être en un seul morceau, le jeune vampire se rendit vite compte de l'état dans lequel il était. Les crocs sortis, le souffle saccadé, et probablement des yeux de fous, il ressemblait à cet instant à un vampire assoiffé de sang, prêt à bouffer le premier venu. Et par-dessus tout, il se rendit compte qu'une autre forme de désir s'était manifestée, en plus de sa faim.

Il grimaça. Ce foutu mec faisait ressortir toutes ses facettes les plus sombres. Il savait bien qu'il devait rester éloigné des autres vampires, ils avaient vraiment une sale influence sur lui. Il jura et partit rapidement en direction de sa maison, légèrement à l'écart de la ville.

«Oh Kurosaki-kun, tu es ren-...»

La femme n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que le rouquin s'était ruée sur sa gorge et enfonçait ses crocs dans la chair tendre. Lorsqu'il sentit la saveur sucré du sang sur sa langue, il poussa un gémissement de satisfaction.

L'humaine, docile, ferma les yeux et sourit en entendant le son émaner du vampire. Elle laissa son corps s'affaisser dans les bras de l'homme, tandis qu'elle sentait ses forces faiblir lentement.

…

…

Grimmjow courra à une vitesse folle pour rejoindre Tokyo, et arriva devant une immense demeure, à l'écart du centre, entouré d'un grand domaine forestier. Il avait le visage sérieux, les sourcils froncés, ce qui contrastait avec son attitude habituelle.

Il salua rapidement les gardes, et entra.

…

Deux hommes discutaient dans une pièce richement décorée, recelant d'innombrables trésors sortis d'un autre temps. L'un d'eux, les cheveux d'un noir de jais, et les yeux émeraudes était appuyé contre un bureau, et lisait un document. Il se figea soudain, arrêtant sa lecture, et se redressa. Il fit signe à l'autre de sortir.

Il ferma les yeux.

«Kommen Sie, mein kind.»**

Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, Grimmjow débarqua dans la pièce. Il détailla l'homme qui lui faisait face. Son regard se fit plus doux.

«Cela faisait un moment que je n'étais pas venu ici.»

Le bleuté se promenait maintenant dans la pièce, et touchait à tout ce qu'il trouvait d'intéressant : objets anciens, reliques, parchemins. L'autre homme présent dans la pièce suivait des yeux l'exploration du bleuté. Le regard du vampire fut intrigué par une épée datant probablement d'un âge ancien, mais qui lui était très familier. Il était comme hypnotisé par l'objet. Après un instant, son regard se voila de tristesse, et il approcha sa main de la lame.

«Tu la veux ?» fit l'ébène en désignant la pointe tranchante. Il avait capté la mélancolie du jeune, et observait maintenant attentivement ses gestes.

«Argh... J'vais m'en passer!» répondit Grimmjow en retirant vivement ses doigts fumants de la-dite lame. Il jeta un regard courroucé au vieil objet en murmurant un «Salope».

Le bleuté sortit de sa contemplation, et se tourna vers l'homme.

«Tu viens aux nouvelles j'imagine, Ulquiorra ?»

«Pas seulement. Je te veux toi et Neliel à mes côtés au manoir pour les prochaines semaines. As-tu trouvé ce que je recherche ?»

«Na .. Pas encore. J'les ai perdu juste après la frontière d'la Chine. C't'enfoiré est rapide, j'ai même pas pu voir son saint graal.»

L'ébène sembla réfléchir un moment. La nouvelle ne semblait nullement le surprendre.

En réalité, peu de choses surprenaient Ulquiorra. Après 1540 années d'existence, il fallait être assez créatif pour déstabiliser le vampire. Son visage portait un masque d'indifférence, qu'il ne quittait qu'en de rares occasions.

Bien qu'il soit un être très âgé, il avait l'apparence d'un homme de 25 ans tout au plus, la peau blanche et immaculée mettait en valeur ses cheveux noirs et fins dont les pointes venaient lécher un cou fin. Seuls ses yeux verts, parfois lasses, trahissaient la grande maturité du vampire. De son être se dégageait une aura particulière, qui imposait le respect, et la crainte.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus eut un sourire moqueur.

«Bon .. Si tu comptes réfléchir comme ça encore longtemps, j'file. J'ai faim.»

«Mmh.» Ulquiorra leva néanmoins la tête, et jeta au bleuté un regard où - pendant une microseconde – il avait cru y voir de l'admiration, comme un père fier de son enfant.

Il avait déjà vu ce regard, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Alors qu'il passait la porte et montait à l'étage vers ses appartements, il replongea dans de très lointains souvenirs.

_..._

_Constantinople, 1461._

_La population se faisait difficilement à son nouveau dirigeant. Quelques années s'étaient écoulées depuis la chute de l'empire Byzantin, et pourtant, certains ne pouvaient accepter qu'on ait mis fin à un règne vieux de 1000 ans._

_Parmis eux, un jeune homme dont la beauté affectait toutes les femmes dans les rues. Il ne passait pas inaperçu. Un nom étranger, un physique hors du commun. Oui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait tout pour plaire. _

_Sa peau hâlée par le soleil de sa terre natale, une musculature de guerrier, qu'il laissait entrevoir à travers sa tunique négligemment ouverte, une longue chevelure d'un bleu électrique, qui captait tous les regards. _

_Seulement ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers une chose : la vengeance. Il haïssait ces maudits turcs qui envahissaient peu à peu la ville. Eux, les Roumis, étaient maintenant tous regroupés dans le quartier Nord de Constantinople. Le sultan avait «exprimé son souhait que les habitants de la ville ainsi que les soldats survivants retrouvent une vie normale» après avoir remporté la bataille, huit ans plus tôt._

_«Mon cul ouais !»_

_Âgé de 23 ans, il avait rejoint un groupe de rebelles, qui n'acceptait pas l'autorité de Mehmet II, le nouveau souverain. _

_Et le comble, c'était que les turcs appelaient maintenant cette ville «Stambul». Chaque jour, sa colère augmentait, chaque jour, il voyait ces soldats, fiers et souriants, marcher sur la terre de ses ancêtres._

_Une nuit, les rebelles décidèrent de mettre le feu à l'une des résidences secondaires du sultan, servant à loger une de ses épouses. Malgré leur préparation, l'opération tourna au fiasco : une poignée de jeunes soldats ne faisaient pas le poids face à la garde du sultan armée jusqu'aux dents._

_Grimmjow jura et se mit à courir en entendant le martèlement des sabots. Il se retourna, et poussa un cri rageur, en dégainant son épée. Il tua tous les cavaliers qui s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite. Il tremblait de rage et de colère, le corps couvert du sang de ses ennemis. Après un long silence, de nouveaux bruits de sabots se firent entendre. «Un seul» souffla-t-il pour lui-même._

_Il se retourna, et découvrit un homme qui ne ressemblait pas aux soldats de Mehmet. Il avait un corps assez frêle, un teint blafard, et portait un toge blanche. «Il est pas d'ici c'lui-là.» L'homme promenait son regard sur les corps sans vie éparpillés autour du byzantin. _

_«Tu as une telle rage de vivre..» commença l'étranger. «.. Dis-moi pourquoi tu veux tant survivre, dans ce monde qui n'a pas de sens ?»_

_Grimmjow rengaina sa lourde épée, et réfléchit un instant. C'était vraiment le moment de parler là ? Dans l'obscurité, il distingua deux yeux verts qui le scrutaient avec curiosité, attendant patiemment une réponse. Il fut bien tenté de l'envoyer aller se faire foutre, mais ce regard semblait l'inciter à répondre, sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. _

_Son père avait fait de lui un guerrier, mais aussi un homme érudit, que le bleuté prenait soin de cacher, en général. Il commença, hésitant, choisissant ses mots avec attention._

_«C'monde … Ce monde n'a peut-être plus d'sens pour l'homme qui ne veut plus avancer .. Mais l'homme qui se bat, l'homme qui rugit prouve qu'il a une raison d'exister. Et prouve que son monde n'est pas insensé. Il montre aux autres créatures qu'il est le roi, que sa vie seule suffit à donner la force à ceux qui ont perdu espoir de se redresser. Tss .. Ces belles paroles c'vraiment pas mon style, c'mon père qui parlait comme ça .. Moi j'suis plus simple, chaque jour, j'lève la tête, et j'défie l'ciel d'me briser.» _

_Satisfait de sa tirade, il regarda l'homme avec hargne. Grimmjow croyait dur comme fer à son existence. Il y avait dans ses yeux une force, une rage qui transcendait son être et se dirigeait droit vers cet être qui avait perdu foi depuis de longues années. Cet homme aux cheveux ébènes qui semblait décontenancé par cette réponse. Dans son regard, il y avait comme quelque chose d'étrange. Comme de l'envie .. De l'admiration ? Cet étranger le regardait, et semblait fouiller son âme. _

_Après un instant, il vit une main tendue devant lui._

…

Alors que Grimmjow, plongé dans ses souvenirs, ouvrait la porte de sa chambre machinalement, il fut interpellé par un «Hannn» très suggestif.

Levant la tête, et coupant court à ses pensées, il vit une femme aux longs cheveux verts, qui, absolument pas gênée, avait la tête entre les cuisses d'un mec, sur _son _lit, dans _sa _chambre, et en plus c'était un humain qui lui _appartenait._

«Putain Nel !» hurla-t-il.

L'intéressée releva à peine la tête et souffla un «hallo bro»*** avant de retourner à son activité buccale.

Excédé, le bleuté attrapa la jeune femme par les cheveux, et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, détruisant au passage la moitié du mobilier de la chambre. Il se tourna vers l'humain qui n'avait osé bouger un cheveu.

«Toi, dégage ! Tu r'mets les pieds dans ma piaule, j't'arrache la carotide, c'est compris ?». L'homme écarquilla les yeux et hocha la tête avant de sortir en courant de la pièce, les vêtements dans la main, les fesses à l'air. «Putain, il était vraiment bandant c'lui là, fais chier.» grinça Grimmjow pour lui-même.

Entre temps, Nel s'était relevée et semblait maintenant contrariée.

«Grimm .. T'as pas remarqué que j'avais une affaire en cours ?» fit-elle d'une voix boudeuse, en s'essuyant la bouche.

«Et toi, t'avais pas capté qu'il était à moi ?»

«Ouais ben t'étais pas là, alors fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe d'eux, ils s'ennuyaient à mourir, ils me suppliaient presque de les transformer...»

Le bleuté sentit sa colère monter d'un cran.

«_Eux ?_»

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Nel, qui, en une fraction de seconde, se retrouva devant l'homme.

«Essaie donc de m'attraper, _petit frère._» Il se précipita pour l'attraper, mais bien entendu, elle esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle ricana.

«J'suis plus vieille que toi, alors faut pas trop rêver hein ! Au fait, dans deux jours y'aura une soirée au manoir. Ulquiorra accueille quelques influents russes … Bien sûr, tu ramènes qui tu veux, tous les compagnons humains seront là..» fit-elle avec une oeillade suggestive.

«Ouais ben entre ceux que t'as baisé et ceux que t'as dû hypnotiser à mort, j'suis sûr qu'ils me reconnaissent même plus ! Et pis savoir que ta chatte est passée d'ssus, nan merci ! J'préfère aller m'chercher de nouvelles têtes! »

Alors qu'il grognait, une idée fulgurante lui traversa soudain l'esprit, et il retrouva tout son sourire. Une nouvelle tête hin hin .. Il avait une image très précise de qui il voulait inviter à cette petite orgie. Il avait retrouvé son sourire carnassier, il frétillait déjà d'impatience.

«Oi Nel bouge ton cul et ramène-moi Shae, j'vais l'envoyer faire un p'tit truc pour moi.. Et après j'vais m'coucher, j'suis mort, 'fait pas d'jà jour d'ailleurs ?»

…

…

En fin d'après-midi, quelqu'un sonna. La jeune femme sursauta, surprise. Personne ne venait lorsque le soleil brillait. Lâchant son occupation, elle alla ouvrir la porte.

«Bonjour … J'ai quelque chose pour Ichigo Kurosaki. Pourrez-vous lui donner lorsqu'il sera réveillé ?»

La femme écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant la personne sur le pas de la porte.

«Heu comment ?...»

«Comment je sais qu'il vit là ? ..» L'inconnue sourit. Elle avait visé juste.

«Il y a plus difficile que retrouver un vampire qui laisse des traces partout derrière lui.» répondit-elle en désignant le cou de la rousse qui était recouvert de marques de crocs. Cette dernière, gênée, baissa les yeux.

«B-bien .. Je lui transmettrais. De qui cela provient-il ?»

«Dites-lui qu'Ulquiorra-sama tient personnellement à sa présence.»

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'inconnue tourna les talons et disparut, après avoir donné une enveloppe à la jeune femme.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le vampire roux émergeait d'un sommeil sans rêve, il se rendit machinalement à la cuisine, pour y trouver Inoue qui était encore debout. Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe tout en répétant les mots de l'étrangère venue plus tôt. A la mention du vieux vampire, le regard d'Ichigo se figea. Il ouvrit la lettre et grimaça. «Merde.»

Il évitait toujours de se faire remarquer, peu importe l'endroit où il se trouvait, il voulait être seul. Mais là, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se mettre à dos l'un des plus puissants de sa race, et même si il aurait bien pris les jambes à son cou pour se barrer tout seul au milieu des montagnes, il se dit qu'il était plus raisonnable de répondre à l'invitation, et d'aller à ce qu'ils appelaient «Un rassemblement d'humains consentants et de vampires.» Pff.

Putain, y'avait pas une nuit à peine qu'il s'était dis qu'il devait définitivement éviter de côtoyer les autres vampires ? Et ben là il allait être servis ! Géniales les résolutions. Et puis il y aurait sûrement une foule d'humains présents, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Malgré ces pensées qui se voulaient négatives, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir un brin d'excitation s'emparer de son corps à l'idée de se retrouver entouré de dizaines d'hommes et femmes débordants d'hémoglobine. Il se lécha les lèvres, avant de se donner une claque intérieure. «Ouais ben crédibilité zéro là!» maugréa-t-il.

…

Le lendemain soir, Ichigo s'habilla et se rendit au sud de Tokyo, comme indiqué dans l'enveloppe. Il ne rata pas le manoir, qui était gigantesque. La demeure était d'un blanc pur, de hautes colonnes soutenaient d'immenses balcons donnant sur une grande clairière parsemée de fleurs ici et là et un lac; la vision était magnifique. Des dizaines de vampires armés gardaient la maison, et faisaient des rondes, garantissant ainsi la tranquillité des convives. Le rouquin n'avait jamais côtoyé le «gratin» des vampires, et toute cette puissance apparente lui faisait presque mal aux yeux. Il suivit sagement les indications des gardes et pénétra dans une salle immense après avoir montré patte blanche.

Et là il fut tout simplement stupéfait.

Alors c'était ça une orgie de vampire ?

A peine entré que l'ambiance l'enivrait déjà. Elle était brûlante, sensuelle, excitante.

Elle le saisissait pour lui faire tourner la tête.

Là, devant ses yeux, dans cette pièce aux lumières tamisées, des vampires et humains se mêlaient, et dansaient, déchaînés. La musique semblait les posséder, les corps se mouvaient et se déhanchaient au rythme du son, rendant le spectacle tout bonnement alléchant, et faisant instantanément oublier à Ichigo qu'il était là «Pour une heure, pas plus!»

Le doux parfum du sang se répandait dans toute la pièce; on y distinguait différentes nuances : piquant, épicé, sucré, sauvage … Ses narines en étaient complètement affolées.

Les humains qu'il voyait là étaient totalement différents des autres, vivants à la lumière jour. Aguicheurs, sexy à en damner un saint, ils souriaient, draguaient les vampires, comme s'ils ne les craignaient pas une seule seconde. Leurs yeux brillaient d'une lueur de désir tandis qu'ils se laissaient emporter par la musique. Un total abandon de leurs âmes, toutes offertes à la luxure. Ichigo, qui se disait vampire raisonnable depuis quelques décennies, oublia toutes ses bonnes résolutions en voyant un tel abandon.

Au milieu de la foule, il vit une femme, humaine, des longs cheveux bruns dansant au rythme des notes; elle se mouvait d'une telle grâce qu'elle attirait tous les vampires autour d'elle. Vêtue d'une simple robe en cuir, on distinguait ses formes parfaites, et une légère pellicule de sueur qui rendait son corps encore plus sexy. L'un des vampires se rapprocha, et se colla derrière elle, se mettant à suivre ses mouvements. Il la caressait tandis qu'il se pressait contre elle, et souriait. L'humaine rejetait la tête en arrière et se laissa aller contre l'homme alors qu'ils continuaient de danser. Lentement, le vampire souffla dans son cou, et planta doucement ses crocs dans la chair offerte. Une longue goutte de sang roula le long de la peau de la jeune femme. Leurs corps se mêlaient dans une danse si parfaite qu'Ichigo ne put détourner les yeux de la scène. C'était terriblement excitant.

Après un moment, les yeux du rouquin furent attirés par de sortes de petites alcôves sombres, à l'écart, où semblaient également se mouvoir des corps, mais dans une tout autre danse. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne savait pas très bien si c'était l'ambiance électrique qui régnait dans la pièce, ou bien l'odeur entêtante du sang, mais il se sentait étrange, et son cerveau semblait se déconnecter progressivement, tandis que ses pulsions prenaient lentement le contrôle. Il laissa son regard dériver sur un imposant siège, où était tranquillement assis un vampire aux yeux verts, habillé tout de blanc, à siroter un verre. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait d'Ulquiorra Schiffer. Son aura était suffisamment impressionnante pour s'en rendre compte. A ses côtés, il y avait deux sièges, d'une taille légèrement plus modeste, où trônaient une femme très belle aux longs cheveux verts et un homme qui lui était familier... Et qui le regardait. En effet, deux orbes azurs semblaient le scruter avidement. Leurs yeux se croisèrent pendant de longues secondes, intensément, pendant que chacun détaillait l'autre.

Grimmjow avait répéré cette touffe orange quelques secondes plus tôt, et maintenant que celle-ci s'était rapprochée, il pouvait regarder le nouveau venu en détail. Il portait une veste en cuir, dont les manches étaient négligemment retroussées, couvrant un débardeur blanc, cachant à peine le torse parfait et fin du rouquin. Une chaîne pendait à son cou et venait se perdre sous le vêtement. Un pantalon noir moulant mettait parfaitement en valeur ses longues jambes ainsi que ses fesses rebondies. Habillé ainsi lui donnait un air définitivement sauvage.

Un corps qui criait à la luxure. Rien qu'à le détailler, le bleuté sentait son corps se contracter. De petites mèches de cheveux venaient caresser son visage, tandis que les sourcils froncés, il fixait Grimmjow d'un regard brûlant et intense. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'atmosphère de ces orgies était particulière. Unique même. Elle rendait humains et vampires complètement fous. La fusion de leurs sangs et de leurs corps donnaient une ambiance tellement chaude qu'elle affectait chacun présent dans la pièce. Il en voyait déjà les effets dans les yeux d'Ichigo. Ce désir qui naissait de la vue de tous ces corps brûlants et ce sang qui coulait en abondance. Le bleuté, présent depuis des heures, savait que cette chaleur l'avait déjà emporté. Il se laissait totalement porter par ce que ses pulsions lui dictaient.

Il quitta son siège sous le regard amusé de Nel, et légèrement curieux d'Ulquiorra.

Le sourire du bleuté se fit envoûtant alors qu'il traversait cette masse de corps survoltés, pour se diriger vers le rouquin qui n'avait pas bougé un poil.

Il se planta finalement devant le jeune vampire en soufflant chaudement près de son visage.

«Tu es venu .. J'en espérais pas moins de toi, bébé vampire.»

Alors qu'il pensait se prendre une réplique acide, il vit au contraire le rouquin sourire avec un air de défi.

«Tu sais, j'suis plus vraiment un bébé vampire .. J'ai presque 100 ans.»

«Oh … on a passé le cap de l'adolescence alors ! Mais tu restes quand même un gamin .. Et j'suis sûr que t'as pas encore tout appris ...» répondit le bleuté d'une voix suave.

Lentement, il entraîna le corps du plus jeune au milieu de la foule. Celui-ci, en proie à de nouvelles sensations, ne se rebiffa pas. Des corps se touchaient, des peaux se goûtaient tout autour de lui .. La chaleur qui se dégageait de ces créatures était envoûtante. Le vampire aux cheveux bleus s'approcha du rouquin en souriant, et commença à se mouvoir lentement sans pour autant le toucher. Il se pencha vers son oreille.

«Par exemple … sais-tu ce qu'est l'abandon total ?...»

Le son redémarra, plus fort. Ichigo ne bougeait toujours pas, se contentant d'observer autour de lui avec des yeux curieux. Jamais il n'avait connu d'atmosphère si spéciale. Son regard se promenait également sur le corps du bleuté, en appréciant les contours qui semblaient durs et fermes.

Le rythme s'accélérait, Grimmjow bougeait de plus en plus vite, laissant son corps onduler naturellement.

La musique explosa. Le bleuté rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux mi-clos, se déhanchant violemment, totalement abandonné.

Et le jeune vampire le regarda, totalement fasciné.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, son cerveau se déconnecta complètement.

Il commença à danser, laissant progressivement son corps décider. Il n'entendait plus que le rythme du son qui semblait transcender son être. Plus sûr de lui, il se laissa aller, accélérant ses pas, se sentant de plus en plus léger. Il ne cessait de fixer le bleuté, leurs yeux se croisaient pour ne plus se lâcher, ils se jaugeaient, s'affrontaient. Cet être qui avait ce regard de braise qui laissait Ichigo complètement dingue, qui avait ce sourire de prédateur, et semblait se délecter de chaque chose qu'il voyait : oui, c'était un vampire à l'état brut. Un diamant qui, malgré les années, n'avait rien perdu de son éclat.

Lentement, au fil des heures, leurs corps se rapprochèrent. Leurs mouvements ne faisaient maintenant qu'un, le jeune sentait les mains du plus vieux se poser sur ses hanches, augmentant la cadence. Finalement Grimmjow, n'y tenant plus, fit parcourir ses mains le long du corps du rouquin, le faisant frissonner.

Ils commencèrent ainsi une nouvelle danse infernale. Se frôlant, se frottant, leurs corps froids devenaient brûlants lorsqu'ils entraient en contact, leurs mains se liaient et se déliaient, tandis qu'Ichigo s'abandonnait. Il n'était plus qu'instincts, pulsions, désir. Il défiait le bleuté de l'entraîner encore plus loin, de l'emmener dans un gouffre sans fin. A quel point ce vampire de 500 ans pouvait-il être dangereux ? Cette idée fit sourire le jeune, tandis que ses crocs s'allongeaient. Ce soir, dans cette ambiance démesurée, il avait envie de jouer avec le feu. Il rapprocha encore son corps, jusqu'à que leurs bassins se rencontrent violemment. Il laissa sa hanche se frotter langoureusement contre l'entrejambe du Grimmjow.

«Ça réagit encore les mecs aussi vieux que toi ?» souffla le rouquin, provoquant.

Il ne savait pas encore qu'avec une allumette on pouvait déclencher un brasier.

La réponse du vampire ne se fit pas attendre. Il entraîna le plus jeune hors du centre de la pièce, pour le plaquer brutalement contre un mur, un peu plus loin. Dominant la situation, il eut un immense sourire sadique.

«Tu sais que c'est mal, d'attiser les gens comme ça ? Surtout les vampires … surtout les vampire affamés...»

Sans attendre de réaction, il s'empara des lèvres d'Ichigo. Celui-ci ne put retenir un gémissement de surprise en sentant cette bouche dure et intraitable contre la sienne. La langue du plus âgé vint taquiner les lèvres du rouquin, qui ouvrit la bouche sans trop de procès. Le baiser devint plus passionné, plus exigeant encore. Les mains du bleuté remontèrent lentement, caressant le cou, puis la nuque du roux, approfondissant encore l'échange. Grimmjow lâcha finalement ses lèvres pour planter son regard dans celui du plus jeune. Dans ces yeux ambres brillaient un désir sans fin, un appel à la débauche. Cette fois-ci, il frotta son corps tout le long de celui d'Ichigo, ce qui les fit tous deux soupirer bruyamment.

«Alors bébé vampire … Crois-tu que mon désir soit usé par les années ?» souffla le bleuté d'une voix suave.

«Mpf..»

Le rouquin pouvait clairement sentir un membre dur comme la pierre pulser contre sa hanche, ce qui ne fit que l'exciter davantage. Il sentait son propre corps s'embraser au contact, et son sexe douloureusement tendu criait au désespoir.

D'un mouvement, Grimmjow l'emmena au loin. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent à l'étage, contre un mur. Bien qu'ils se soient éloignés du tourbillon infernal, l'atmosphère était toujours brûlante et la musique résonnait encore.

Loin des regards indiscrets, surtout ceux de Nel et Ulquiorra, le vampire pouvait enfin laisser aller son envie.

Il avait emprisonné le roux en plaquant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, et faisait violemment pression avec son corps pour l'empêcher de bouger.

«Comment j'ai pu louper un corps aussi sexy que le tien..?» souffla le bleuté qui se sentait étrangement brûlant.

Le rouquin lui, n'appréciant pas la contrainte, grogna instinctivement en révélant ses longues canines aiguisées. Le bleuté haussa un sourcil, amusé. Profitant de ce relâchement, Ichigo le repoussa, et d'une vitesse froudoyante, plaqua Grimmjow contre un mur un peu plus loin. La violence du choc fissura une partie de la structure, ce qui ne causa pourtant qu'un petit picotement dans le dos du plus vieux.

«Ah ouais, le p'tit vampire veut jouer au dur ?»

L'homme aux cheveux électriques ricana, tandis qu'un sourire carnassier barrait son visage, révélant également ses crocs immenses. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas tapé un vampire déjà ? 70, 90 ans ? Il avait oublié _ce détail. _

Il regarda les yeux intenses et emplis de défi de son petit rouquin. La raison semblait avoir complètement déserté son esprit, ce qui ne faisait que titiller davantage le désir de Grimmjow.

Le jeune avait le visage fier et hautain, ne voulant laisser paraître son excitation, pourtant le reste de son corps le trahissait : ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et quémandaient un baiser, ses tétons dressés déformaient le tissu léger. Le bleuté grimaça en sentant son membre douloureux. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait faire craquer son jean tellement il se sentait excité à la vision de ce spectacle. Putain, ce type respirait le sexe!

Dans un gémissement, il vint capturer les lèvres de l'autre. Leurs langues se mêlèrent à nouveau, et se défièrent, arrachant un soupir excité au rouquin. Lentement, les mains du bleuté descendirent caresser un téton à travers le vêtement, il le fit rouler sous ses doigts, tandis qu'il sentait Ichigo rendre les armes, et laissait Grimmjow dominer le baiser. Celui-ci ne put retenir un sourire. Oh si seulement ce petit savait ce qu'il avait prévu de lui faire. Progressivement, il se colla au jeune, sans casser le baiser, détournant ainsi son attention, et le poussa gentiment vers une des portes.

Là, il pénétra dans sa propre chambre. Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'emmener sur le lit, Ichigo se rendit compte de la supercherie et rompit le baiser, en parcourant rapidement des yeux la pièce.

Vexé par ce manque d'attention, Grimmjow se plaça derrière lui, et frotta activement son érection contre les fesses du jeune tout en léchant langoureusement sa nuque. Le rouquin, surpris, poussa un long gémissement de plaisir.

«Aah. J'commençais à croire que t'étais muet, mais j'vois que tu sais gémir … Peut-être qu'on t'a appris à crier aussi ?» souffla l'homme près de son oreille, tandis qu'il sentait ses crocs devenir sensibles.

Les crocs étaient également une forme d'excitation chez les vampires, en plus d'un érection d'homme. De ce fait, le désir submergeait deux fois plus vite et plus intensément un vampire, qui perdait rapidement le contrôle. Et Grimmjow n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas un homme qui savait se maîtriser.

Il retourna le rouquin et le plaqua contre un pan de la pièce, et l'embrassa avidement, tandis que ses mains passaient sous le débardeur, pour le déchirer d'un geste brusque. Il contempla un instant ce torse mis à nu dévoilant, comme il le soupçonnait, des muscles fins parfaitement dessinés. Sans attendre, il passa sa langue sur un mamelon dressé qui semblait lui tendre les bras. Le petit vampire se cambra et rejeta la tête en arrière, frissonnant à chaque geste.

«Humpf .. Continue»

Il le tenait. Pendant de longues minutes, il tortura tour à tour les deux tétons avec ses mains et sa langue, se délectant de chacun des murmures d'Ichigo. Il remonta avec une lenteur mesurée son torse, pour venir se perdre dans ce cou fin et gracile.

Cette vision lui fit un violent coup au coeur.

«Hann ça devrait être interdit une peau aussi alléchante que celle-ci...» Cédant à une pulsion violente, il planta ses crocs dans la chair dure qui céda finalement, et sentit ce goût particulier affluer entre ses lèvres. C'était fort, comme un whisky ou un cognac. Ça le rendait fou. Le jeune vampire lui poussa un cri d'indignation, et se dégagea violemment, en s'éloignant. Il regardait maintenant Grimmjow avec des yeux outrés.

«Nan mais t'es cinglé, j'suis pas un humain !»

«Ohhh parce que c'est réservé aux humains t'crois ? Na na na … C'est aussi jouissif de pénétrer durement dans ta chair ...» Sa voix s'était faite langoureuse, tandis que le rouquin se disait que vraiment, personne ne lui avait jamais sorti des trucs pareils.

Il le regardait, méfiant, alors que la plaie s'était déjà refermée.

«Mmm .. t'étais tellement sexy avec ma marque dans le cou .. Et puis, regarde dans quel état t'es, j'suis sûr qu'tu souffres là.» fit Grimmjow en désignant du doigt l'entrejambe de l'autre.

En une seconde, le jeune vampire fut à nouveau près du bleuté, et étira un sourire ravageur. Tombant dans le piège, l'autre homme s'approcha pour l'embrasser … et fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, brisant en mille morceaux le bureau flambant neuf. Satisfait, Ichigo retira lentement le reste de ses vêtements, tandis que l'autre se relevait en jurant en grec. Il se figea devant le spectacle.

«P'tain .. t'veux me faire jouir tout d'suite ou quoi ?» fit-il d'une voix rauque, tandis que son regard s'attardait sur le corps nu du vampire qui était resté debout un peu plus loin, et attendait sagement. Seule sa chaîne pendait paresseusement au milieu de son torse.

«Mmm .. Avant d'penser à me bouffer la gorge, si tu t'occupais de ce qui ne peut pas attendre? J'ai mal ..» susurra l'orangé.

Il vit le bleuté se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure.

«J'vais crever si j'te prends pas tout de suite.»

Il traversa l'espace qui les séparait, et enleva, ou plutôt arracha rapidement ses vêtements, qui étaient devenus insupportables à la seconde où son regard s'était posé sur le sexe fièrement dressé du rouquin. Il le plaqua brutalement contre le mur, ne pensant même pas à mesurer sa force, et frotta leurs deux membres qui n'en pouvaient déjà plus. Le contact les fit gémir. Les deux sexes gonflés et humides se touchaient langoureusement, se pressaient durement l'un contre l'autre. C'était une véritable torture. Un délicieux enfer.

«Han.. Grimm..jow.»

L'entente de son nom provoqua un frisson le long de l'échine du bleuté, qui essayait de freiner son envie de le retourner immédiatement pour le pilonner jusqu'à le briser en deux.

«Putain … Gémis pas mon nom comme ça, ou j'vais vraiment d'venir violent !»

Ce dernier ignora totalement cette mise en garde, et embrassa sauvagement le plus vieux tandis que ses mains s'attardaient sur les muscles durs du vampire, traçant du bout des doigts ses abdos, et descendant lentement vers sa virilité. Lorsqu'il la prit entre ses doigts froids, Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long râle de pur plaisir. La main du plus jeune allait et venait avec une lenteur qui était à la limite du supplice. Son pouce glissait sur le gland brûlant pour venir se perdre sur la fente humide, ce qui déclenchait de longs soupirs au bleuté.

Bloquant finalement la main du plus jeune, il se pencha sur le torse fin de celui-ci et traça un sillon brûlant avec sa langue entre ses abdos, pour descendre s'attarder autour de son nombril, avant de descendre taquiner le gland du sexe tendu.

Ichigo, une main étouffant ses cris, essayait de se retenir, mais c'était peine perdu. Le bleuté enserrait le sommet de son sexe entre ses lèvres, y imprimant une légère pression, ce qui le rendait complètement cinglé. Et lorsqu'il prit entièrement son membre dans sa bouche, le roux poussa un long cri de soulagement.

«Mphf … c'est .. bon.»

La bouche de Grimmjow, chaude, sensuelle, allait et venait sur son sexe, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Sa langue s'ajoutait à la danse et s'amusait à le torturer un peu plus. Il était là, ce vampire impulsif et plus fort que lui, à genoux devant ses yeux, à lui procurer des caresses toutes plus orgasmiques les unes que les autres. Dans quoi il s'était encore fourré ? Son cerveau ne répondait définitivement plus. Il haletait, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien des années, il se sentait partir en fumée, s'embraser comme jamais. Le bleuté accélérait les mouvements, appuyait en arrivant sur le sommet, léchait les veines qui pulsaient à la surface du membre, repartait dans l'autre sens. La main du rouquin venait se perdre dans ces mèches bleues soyeuses, il se cambra, enfonçant inconsciemment son sexe plus loin encore dans la gorge du plus vieux. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif, il était au bord de l'extase.

«Je tiens plus .. Nh ..»

Au lieu de le laisser se libérer, le vampire lâcha le sexe rougit par l'excitation, et releva la tête en se léchant les lèvres, offrant un spectacle tout bonnement indécent pour le pauvre Ichigo qui ne répondait plus de rien. Le bleuté sourit, et entraîna le roux sur le lit, qui, pour une fois ne broncha pas.

«J'savais que t'pouvais crier … T'sais combien t'es bandant là ?»

Une fois sur le lit, il s'allongea de tout son long sur l'autre, il était tellement dur que ça en devenait insupportable. Il promena ses lèvres dans le cou d'Ichigo, se retenant par il ne savait quel miracle d'y planter ses crocs, et suçota le lobe de son oreille.

Le rouquin lui, se sentait au bord de l'explosion, il sentait maintenant cette impatience qui lui était familière, il voulait se sentir mieux, tout de suite, maintenant, sans sommation. Il se cambra, écartant les cuisses, et se tortilla en soupirant de mécontentement.

Grimmjow, qui avait compris ce petit manège étira un large sourire sadique. Il laissa lentement glisser son membre le long du corps de l'autre, se frotta contre ses bourses contractées, les taquina longuement, pour finalement frôler son anneau de chair. Ses muscles se contractèrent violemment lorsqu'il sentit le jeune gémir de plaisir, mais il se contint. Au lieu de s'enfoncer dans le corps du rouquin, il tourna autour, appuyant par moment, se frottant langoureusement contre cet anneau complètement brûlant, y laissant une longue trainée humide. Il entendait le petit vampire se tortiller, essayer d'approfondir le contact, et le bleuté s'éloignait à chaque fois, se délectant des réactions du roux. Oui, c'était vraiment une petite énergumène qu'il avait là. Grimmjow voulait qu'il tombe dans les limbes de la luxure, qu'il hurle à s'en briser les cordes vocales, qu'il le supplie. Il appuya lentement contre l'entrée, qui sembla l'aspirer à l'intérieur, mais se retira, laissant au rouquin pousser un cri de rage.

Le jeune vampire avait atteint sa limite. Sa frustration était à son paroxysme, mais c'était qui ce maso de malheur ?

«Mmm.. prends-moi … prends-moi tout de suite, ou j'sens que j'vais me désintégrer!»

Le bleuté gémit, et ne put se tenir face à cette demande si autoritaire.

Il retourna à plat ventre l'orangé qui soupira de plus belle, et, relevant ses fesses, s'enfonça lentement en lui, leur arrachant à tous deux un long râle de soulagement. Son antre était tellement serrée mais à la fois si brûlante et humide que Grimmjow pouvait s'y glisser d'une facilité déconcertante.

«T'es si bon, p'tain … J'vais pas pouvoir m'retenir avec toi ..»

Ichigo lui, se sentait bouillir. Il était tellement excité qu'il avait accueillit ce membre dur comme le marbre sans aucune douleur, et déjà, il en voulait plus. Il voulait qu'il aille plus loin en lui, quitte à le briser en deux. La sensation était tellement si folle qu'elle lui en faisait tourner la tête, il se sentait fou, il se sentait fondre, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vampire, aussi avide de contact, et de violence.

Il sentait son propre corps enserrer ce sexe niché à l'intérieur de lui, qui semblait tendu à l'extrême.

Il soupira d'extase en sentant des coups de rein de plus en plus profond, la décharge de plaisir parcourait son corps à chaque mouvement. Les coups s'accélérèrent, devinrent plus vifs, plus brutaux. Et Ichigo s'en délectait.

«Hiin .. Encore!»

«Mmm .. On dirait que ça t'plait ?» souffla le bleuté en souriant.

Les coups reprirent de plus belle. Le jeune vampire déchirait les draps avec ses mains, en poussant des cris plus indécents les uns que les autres. Penché à son oreille, Grimmjow lui murmurait des mots à en faire rougir un saint.

Progressivement, le matelas s'enfonça de plus en plus sous les coups répétés de reins. Chaque mouvement était plus fort, plus intense, et chaque fois, Ichigo se cambrait violemment, pour accueillir le contact. Il se laissait complètement aller à l'étreinte, et sentait la puissance du vampire à l'intérieur de lui. Son corps était si dur, ses cuisses cognaient contre ses fesses, il allait et venait en lui sans aucune contrainte, comme si rien de pouvait le stopper. Sa main vint enserrer le sexe gonflé du rouquin, et y imposa un rythme affolé, tandis que son corps se mouvait toujours plus vite. La sensation de ces deux caresses, un tourbillon infernal, qui l'emmena loin, très loin.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière pour venir se coller au torse brûlant de Grimmjow et passa ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, pour venir toucher le haut du dos du vampire.

Deux corps tout entier livrés à la luxure.

Dans un hurlement incontrôlé, le jeune vampire se libéra, contractant violemment son corps, et arrachant le peau du bleuté au passage avec ses ongles.

Celui-ci poussa un cri sauvage, et tandis que la douleur et le plaisir se mêlaient, il explosa dans les entrailles d'Ichigo. L'orgasme les emporta sur un petit nuage durant de longues minutes, le roux avait l'impression que de la lave en fusion s'écoulait en lui.

...

Etonnamment essoufflé, il se laissa lentement tomber sur le lit … qui céda complètement après avoir enduré cette danse brutale et effrénée.

En passant ses mains sur son visage, il se rendit compte que celles-ci étaient ensanglantées. Poussant un cri de stupeur, il se redressa et se tourna en direction du bleuté, qui n'avait pas bougé. «Nan … nn.» souffla-t-il. Dans sa tête repassaient des images qu'il croyait oubliées.

D'un mouvement, il se retrouva dans son dos, à contempler d'immenses et profondes marques qui avaient entaillées sa chair.

«Je … je suis désolé, je ne me contrôle pas..» La voix d'Ichigo était maintenant paniquée, alors qu'il venait de grimper au septième ciel, il avait l'impression de descendre aussi sec dans les enfers.

Lentement, Grimmjow se retourna, et posa un regard interrogateur sur le rouquin. Comme celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre, doucement, il prit les mains froides du vampire et commença à lécher le sang. Sa langue passait entre ses doigts, les englobant parfois, les réchauffant, et nettoyait toute trace qui semblait affoler le jeune.

Comme il semblait se calmer, Grimmjow releva la tête, et le fixa de ses yeux brûlants.

«Oi doucement, regarde-moi .. Ce n'est pas tes doigts de bébé qui vont me briser.. regarde, c'est presque parti.» Il montra son dos à Ichigo, où ne restaient que quelques traces de sang. En effet, la plaie était quasiment entièrement refermée.

«Il n'y a rien que tu me fasses que je ne puisse soigner, adorable vampire ..»

«Humm ooh ça va hein .. D'habitude je couche qu'avec des humains!» grogna le roux qui s'était repris entre temps.

Décidant de ne pas poser de questions sur la réaction du jeune, le bleuté attendit quelques minutes, puis se retourna et lui lança un de ses sourires pervers.

«Tu sais que j'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon de prendre un vampire …C'est tellement jouissif de ne pas avoir à retenir ses coups ..Et c'est la même chose pour toi bébé … ne te retiens pas avec moi.»

«Ouais ben t'y habitues pas parce que.. Hiin !»

Sans qu'il s'y attende, Ichigo s'était retrouvé d'un pas le dos à la fenêtre, et le grand vampire, qui lui avait relevé les cuisses au préalable, s'était à nouveau enfoncé délicieusement en lui, comme ça, sans prévenir, arrachant au rouquin un gémissement de bien-être.

Il avait une de ces lueurs lubriques dans le regard qui vous clouait sur place. Et malheureusement pour lui, le rouquin se sentait totalement piégé par ces deux yeux turquoises. C'est ainsi qu'ils entamèrent un deuxième round, puis un troisième, puis un quatrième, détruisant lentement mais sûrement tout le mobilier qui composait la pièce. Oui, il fallait être solide pour survivre à une nuit avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack, et beaucoup y laissaient leurs fesses.

…

Lorsqu'Ichigo s'effondra pour une énième fois sur le sol glacé de la chambre, la musique s'était éteinte, et par la même occasion, l'ambiance infernale qui l'avait délicieusement emporté. Le silence régnait maintenant dans la grande maison, et un courant d'air frais rafraichissait la pièce. L'aube n'allait pas tarder. Il ouvrit les yeux, et son cerveau se ré-enclencha aussitôt. Il tourna la tête vers ce magnifique corps nu qui s'endormait à ses côtés. Il se releva brutalement, grimaçant, même si son corps se soignait à une vitesse hors du commun.

«Nan nan nan Ichi t'as quand même pas fait ça ...» murmura-t-il pour lui-même en regardant autour de lui. «T'es un bon gars, tu fais pas d'écart .. Nan mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bordel ?!» Alors qu'il pestait tout seul, il ramassait prestement ses affaires et se rendait compte que son haut était déchiré. «Gé-nial. J'vais avoir l'air d'une catin en sortant.» Il entendait le bleuté remuer dans son sommeil, aussi trouva-t-il judicieux d'hypnotiser un humain trouvé dans une chambre un peu plus loin, et de le balancer dans les bras du vampire assoupis."Voilà, t'as ton doudou maintenant, alors arrête de gigoter!" grogna-t-il. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était bien ça ? Le-dit doudou prendrait cher demain, ça il en était sûr.

Il sortit malgré tout hors de la pièce, torse nu, sa veste en cuir dans la main, en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. La plupart des vampires devaient dormir. Il sourit, c'était sa chance! Il dévala rapidement les escaliers, pour se diriger vers la sortie. Alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, il entendit des bruits de pas claquant contre le marbre. Se figeant, il se retourna lentement, avisant deux yeux émeraudes qui le détaillait. Oiii merde, c'était le maître des lieux qui le fixait avec insistance.

«Heuu … j'étais invité hier et.. j'allais partir en fait, alors faites pas attention à moi!» commença Ichigo en se reculant instinctivement. Ce type avait vraiment l'air flippant.

«Tu sembles être le jeune vampire que mon enfant, Grimmjow, a invité personnellement.. Cela faisait bien un siècle que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi enjoué.»

Le-dit vampire écarquilla les yeux, il avait bloqué sur les premiers mots de l'ébène.

«Votre quoi ?!»

L'autre le regardait, les mains dans les poches, ne comprenant pas vraiment la réaction vive du petit roux.

«Oui, Grimmjow est ma progéniture, ne te l'avait-il pas dis ?»

…

«Ne te l'avait-il pas dis ?» imita Ichigo, en se ruant vers sa maison avant de finir comme un steak trop grillé. «Mais bien-sûr que non, mais putain, ce connard aurait pu me dire qu'il était la putain de progéniture d'Ulquiorra Schiffer, le vampire qui contrôle juste tout le Japon ! Ah ouais j'comprends maintenant pourquoi il traînait autour de Karakura cool-cool en bouffant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main ! Et pis maintenant j'l'ai foutu en pétard.. Vraiment, faut que j'arrête de fréquenter ces débauchés, c'est mauvais, mauvais, mauvais !»

* * *

_Et le jeune vampire n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. On ne se sauvait pas du lit d'un vampire aussi fier que Grimmjow sans conséquences ..._

* * *

** "Viens, mon enfant."

*** "Salut frérot"


	3. Freaked

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! :)

Ayu : merci beaucoup de laisser un petit mot à chaque chapitre, ça me fait hyper plaisir !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_«Ne te l'avait-il pas dis ?» imita Ichigo, en se ruant vers sa maison avant de finir comme un steak trop grillé. «Mais bien-sûr que non, mais putain, ce connard aurait pu me dire qu'il était la putain de progéniture d'Ulquiorra Schiffer, le vampire qui contrôle juste tout le Japon ! Ah ouais j'comprends maintenant pourquoi il traînait autour de Karakura cool-cool en bouffant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main ! Et pis maintenant j'l'ai foutu en pétard.. Vraiment, faut que j'arrête de fréquenter ces débauchés, c'est mauvais, mauvais, mauvais !» _

Il débarqua comme une furie chez lui, en arrachant au passage la vieille porte en bois. Il leva les yeux au ciel, pestant encore. C'était le karma ou quoi ? Le monde s'était ligué contre lui, c'était sûr.

Il faisait tellement de bruit qu'Inoue ne tarda pas à se réveiller, affolée par ce remue-ménage. Elle se leva et traversa la demeure pour découvrir un Ichigo de mauvais poil, les cheveux en bataille, torse nu, en train de se battre avec la porte d'entrée alors les premiers rayons du jour venaient lui brûler les bras. Elle le regardait, interloquée, la scène était inédite, alors elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou s'inquiéter.

«Heu … as-tu besoin d'aide Kurosaki-kun ?» dit-elle finalement d'une voix douce et légèrement méfiante.

L'intéressé se retourna, les crocs sortis, menaçant.

«Ah c'est toi.» répondit-il en rangeant ses canines aiguisées. «Il faut … que.. je dorme. Et cette porte a une dent contre moi !» continua-t-il, en jetant un regard mauvais à la pauvre victime en bois, qui n'avait rien demandé.

Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose d'étrange. Il était inquiet, énervé, mais il semblait aussi … serein ? Soulagé ? En réalité la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu une telle expression dans les yeux du roux. Il paraissait plus vivant. Moins triste. Ca lui allait plutôt bien ce regard.

Ichigo lui, était plongé dans les souvenirs de la nuit dernière. En revivant certaines images, il eut un cri outré. S'il avait été humain, il aurait probablement été rouge comme une écrevisse. Après de honte ou d'excitation, il ne savait pas trop en fait. Et c'était bien ça qui lui faisait péter les plombs.

Et depuis quand il pétait les plombs lui d'abord ? Un truc ne tournait pas rond. C'était à cause de ce mec sexy aux cheveux bleus, un vrai taré !

De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de le revoir de sitôt. Tokyo c'était loin, et il y avait pleins de vampires qui pullulaient là-bas. Et puis être la progéniture d'un vampire aussi puissant ça ne devait pas être de tout repos. N'est-ce pas ? Rassuré par ses pensées, il monta dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre, et se coucha, épuisé.

…

…

Au manoir d'Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'ambiance était calme. Après la chaleur et la folie qui avaient envahis ces murs, tout retournait lentement à la normale. Les principaux invités, des étrangers russes, avaient été impressionnés par cette soirée, par l'atmosphère sensuelle et brûlante qui les avaient emportés, le temps d'une nuit.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, les convives, humains comme vampires se levaient, animant à nouveau l'immense demeure. Des conversations, des rires, et des cris fusaient un peu partout dans les couloirs, alors que les vampires s'amusaient à courir après des humains faussement apeurés.

Grimmjow remua et s'éveilla doucement, fronçant les sourcils à cause du bruit. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il s'était endormis à même le sol, dans sa chambre complètement dévastée. De là où il était, il avait l'impression qu'une tornade s'était abattue dans la pièce : les rideaux étaient déchirés, le sommier du lit semblait avoir été coupé en deux, et des lattes ressortaient ici et là; les murs étaient fissurés un peu partout, le bureau était en mille morceaux et ses draps en soie étaient réduits en poussière. Une nuit d'enfer en somme. Le bleuté étira un large sourire en revoyant certaines images de la veille. Il sentait déjà le désir monter en lui.

De nouveaux cris lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il perdit son sourire et grogna. Bon sang qui c'étaient ces gens qui hurlaient dehors ?! Ces enfoirés de russe n'avaient aucun sens de la politesse ou quoi ?

«La ferme!» hurla-t-il.

«Ta gueule, toi t'as crié toute la nuit, Grimm !» répondit la voix exaspérante de Nel derrière la porte.

Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel. C'était cette tarée de polonaise qui faisait tout ce raffut avec son harem ! Il allait lui balancer une bonne réplique de son cru lorsqu'un bruit de tissu derrière lui attira son attention. Un sourire démoniaque naquit sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi se souciait-il de ce qui se passait dehors alors qu'il avait une créature délicieuse qui n'attendait que lui dans sa chambre?

Il se retourna rapidement, s'attendant à voir ce visage bandant au possible qu'était ce bébé vampire … au lieu de quoi il tomba sur une _chose baveuse_ avec des cheveux bruns qui le regardait. Grimmjow haussa un sourcil.

Depuis quand le rouquin sexy avait les cheveux de cette couleur? Et surtout depuis quand il était devenu humain ?

Il réfléchit un instant. Il avait quand même pas _osé _faire ça ? ..

Le bleuté grinça des dents, et dévoila ses crocs immenses, son regard aguicheur remplacé par deux yeux assassins. Il se leva, regardant l'intrus.

«Comment t'as atterri là toi ?» fit-il, menaçant.

«Heu.. eh b-bien j'en s-sais rien en fait.» balbutia le jeune homme.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il fut empoigné, puis projeté à travers la porte de la chambre, pour s'écraser lourdement de l'autre côté. Toutes les conversations cessèrent en avisant un corps traverser à toute vitesse le long couloir.

«Mauvaise réponse.» répliqua le bleuté en regardant la chute du pauvre humain.

Il sortit de la pièce en empruntant le même chemin, nu comme un ver, marchant tranquillement sur les débris de marbre et de pierre. Des murmures s'élevèrent alors que les hommes et femmes jetaient des regards à la dérobée sur ce corps digne d'un dieu grec. Même les vampires qui étaient habitués à ce genre de scène, s'arrêtèrent en admirant l'ancien guerrier.

Pour les gens qui se trouvaient derrière lui, c'était un dos luisant et puissant qu'ils voyaient, d'où ressortait chaque muscle sur une peau parfaite au teint hâlée. Si leurs yeux descendaient plus bas, ils pouvaient voir des fesses dures et rondes qui se contractaient à chacun de ses pas, également musclées à souhait, tout comme le reste de son corps. Et pour ceux qui le voyaient de face … C'était une vision tout droit sortie des mythes des dieux de l'Olympe. Une série d'abdos parfaits, taillés dans la pierre, sans un défaut, mais surtout, ce qui les captivait le plus, c'était ce membre long et imposant. Tous le regardaient avec une curiosité rare.

Nel laissa un sourire illuminer son visage en s'éloignant. Ce n'était pas le corps de Grimmjow qui l'intéressait, elle l'avait déjà vu. Quoique, voir des humaines qui frissonnaient rien qu'à le regarder c'était assez drôle. Non, ce qui l'amusait était tout autre.

Ce type par-terre, ce n'était sûrement pas celui qu'elle avait entendu gémir et hurler toute la nuit. Ce n'était pas celui qu'elle avait vu se faufiler en douce hors de la chambre de Grimmjow, le corps encore rougis par les plaisirs que son amant lui avait procuré. Elle se demandait qui pouvait-être ce rouquin aux yeux ravageurs, un vampire arrivé il y a moins d'une décennie puisque Ulquiorra ne le connaissait pas, et qui avait réussi à rendre son frère dingue au réveil.

Le bleuté, qui, justement, était légèrement agacé par ces regards langoureux sur ces fesses - alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur - attrapa le jeune brun par le col.

Le martyr était encore dans les vapes à cause de son vol plané.

«De quoi tu t'souviens ?»

Les sourcils froncés et le visage fermé, le vampire révélait une toute autre facette de lui-même. L'humain, tremblant, ne savait pas comment il avait pu se foutre dans une telle merde. Il savait de réputation que Grimmjow, cet être aux cheveux bleus, était aussi sexy que flippant. C'était un vampire hargneux. Et là, il avait l'air très, mais alors très en colère. Autant dire que le pauvre devait mesurer ses paroles.

«Eh b-bien je... un vampire aux cheveux orangés est venu dans la chambre et-et il m'a regardé et.. il m'a parlé puis c'est le trou noir... J'me suis retrouvé collé à votre corps. Je-je suis désolé Grimmjow-sama je..»

C'était une blague ou quoi?! Grimmjow n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

«Oh le con ! Ptain l'enfoiré ! Ça yé, j'suis énervé !»

Comment ce gosse avait osé se casser après avoir joui dans ses bras toute la nuit ? Nan mais il se prenait pour qui ? Et puis filer en douce comme ça, en profitant de lui, et lui laisser cette chose qui se pissait dessus, c'était inadmissible ! Inadmissible ! Il allait le regretter, ça c'est sûr ! Il s'était fait pigeonné en beauté. Seulement, on ne pigeonnait pas Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

Le bleuté grogna et jeta le corps qu'il avait dans la main à travers le couloir pour passer ses nerfs. Sans plus de cérémonie, il rentra dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et ressortit quelques secondes plus tard pour dévaler les escaliers.

A l'étage, humains et vampires virent le sang s'écouler lentement du corps du jeune homme dont la tête avait fini encastrée dans un mur. Il n'avait pas eu de chance. Paix à son âme. Paix à toute âme qui rencontrerait un Grimmjow énervé.

…

Dans une zone épargnée par la tempête du bleuté, Ulquiorra regardait divers documents, penché sur son bureau. Il était là, à examiner différents portraits d'hommes et de femmes, quelques informations étaient inscrites sur chacun d'eux, leur âge, leurs liens, leurs particularités. Depuis deux siècles qu'il ne les avait pas vu, certains détails lui étaient sortis de la tête; alors il se rafraichissait la mémoire, pour ne pas commettre d'impair. Il tentait d'établir une stratégie pour éviter tout problème qui pourrait survenir pendant leur arrivée. Le manoir serait alors complet, et ses occupants ne seraient autre que les vampires les plus puissants que leur race connaisse à ce jour.

«Tu m'as appelé, Ulquiorra ?» fit Nel en s'approchant doucement. Elle se plaça derrière l'homme et détailla rapidement les dossiers qu'il lisait.

«Hum. Alors les vampires millénaires seront bientôt là ?» reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

«En effet. D'ici une semaine, la plupart d'entre eux se trouveront ici, au manoir. C'est notre demeure qui les accueillera le temps de régler certaines affaires en cours. Après tout, les millénaires ne sont pas revenus au Japon depuis la fin de la guerre entre vampires. Il est normal que nous les recevions.» répondit Ulquiorra d'une voix calme et monocorde.

Seulement il en fallait plus pour tromper la femme aux longs cheveux verdoyants. Elle était aux côtés du vampire depuis environ 900 ans, aussi n'était-elle pas dupe. Les réactions de l'ébène étaient légères, mais n'échappaient pas à l'oeil de la femme.

«Mais ?»

L'homme souffla doucement, conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien cacher à ses enfants, surtout pas à Nel qui ne le connaissait que trop bien.

«Je vais demander à ce que l'on augmente la sécurité. Autour du manoir, et surtout autour de Tokyo. Certains de ces vampires sont pires que des bêtes sanguinaires, et je ne veux pas que cette rencontre vire au bain de sang.» fit-il après quelques minutes.

«Si tu veux on pourra dégager certains humains de la demeure le temps du rassemblement. J'imagine qu'ils amèneront les leur, alors ça ne posera pas de soucis.» En disant ça, Nel réfléchissait déjà à la manière dont allaient se dérouler les choses. Le conflit terminé depuis maintenant des centaines d'années, certains avaient pourtant la rancoeur tenace, aussi imaginait-elle la façon dont les différents quartiers allaient être redistribués.

«Ce n'est pas pour les humains que je m'inquiète.»

La femme regarda un moment son créateur, tentant de comprendre le sens de ces paroles.

«Grimmjow est sorti du manoir il y a quelques minutes.»

«Enervé ?»

La question de l'ébène fit sourire la jeune femme.

«Le premier étage est à refaire. On a dénombré une victime.»

«Hum il s'assagit. Il y a quelques décennies, il aurait tué la moitié des hôtes présents. Dès qu'il sera revenu, il partira régler quelques soucis à Kyoto.»

Nel ne put s'empêcher de rire. Oui, le bleuté était un sacré phénomène.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que la femme ne se retire pour «aller rattraper les conneries de son enfoiré de frère».

…

Grimmjow lui, était à milles lieux de se soucier de retaper la déco de ses appartements. Il s'en foutait comme de la dernière pluie. Ce qui l'intéressait à cet instant, c'était de savoir pourquoi le petit vampire s'était sauvé avant d'entamer une cinquième manche.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié, parce que dieu seul sait à quel point le rouquin avait crié, encore et encore, réclamant le corps du bleuté. P'tain rien qu'à s'en souvenir, l'homme sentait un long frisson parcourir son échine. Ce gamin était la luxure incarnée, jamais il avait vu ça.

Peut-être alors qu'il était schizophrène ? Tomber sur un vampire taré c'était vraiment pas de bol, surtout un type aussi bandant que celui là.

Le bleuté partait dans diverses théories, complètement fumeuses et illogiques. Au moins, ça l'occupait le temps du trajet. Il fit néanmoins un crochet pour s'arrêter dans une petite ville, non loin de Tokyo, qui abritait un de ses humains. Son sang était tout simplement exquis, et la soif le tenaillait depuis un moment.

Repu et moins en colère, Grimmjow repartit avec cette fois-ci une envie de plus en plus tenace de prendre le rouquin, et de respirer son odeur de tout son saoul.

...

Ichigo dormait paisiblement. Cette nuit de pure débauche l'avait fatigué beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait, et il ne s'était pas nourrit. Alors, malgré son agacement contre lui-même, il s'était tout simplement effondré sur son lit.

Ce sommeil de plomb fut troublé par des sensations étranges. Le vampire sentait un tissu doux et délicat rouler sur son corps de marbre. C'était comme une douce caresse sur sa peau. Immédiatement, certaines images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

«T'es froid comme la pluie mais tu me rends chaud putain ..» ces paroles, dites d'une voix enjôleuse, semblaient s'emparer de son corps. Le rouquin sentait bientôt une chaleur inhabituelle s'emparer doucement de ses sens, il désirait quelque chose, quelque chose qui le faisait _ressentir._

Ses songes furent interrompus par sa conscience. Un vampire, ça ne rêve pas. Alors c'était quoi ce souffle qu'il avait senti y'a même pas deux secondes ? Ça avait l'air beaucoup trop réaliste ! Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, s'extirpant difficilement du sommeil. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi deux heures. Il s'assit lentement, essayant d'émerger. Qui avait dis que les vampires avaient le réveil facile ?

Il regarda autour de lui, et là, au milieu de la pièce, il distingua une silhouette tournée vers lui. Ses muscles se crispèrent, et, tout à coup bien réveillé et monté sur ressort, il bondit sur son lit, tout debout, en pointant un doigt rageur sur l'étranger.

«P'tain mais qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?! Comment t'es arrivé ici ? Et surtout qu'est-ce que tu me faisais ?!» hurla Ichigo, retrouvant sa lucidité.

L'inconnu le regarda, haussant un sourcil. Il avait trouvé pire que lui à la sortie du lit.

«Nan mais connard, c'est à moi d'te demander comment tu t'es barré ! Profiteur ! Et puis j'vérifiais que ton corps avait récupéré, c'est tout ! J'suis pas un enfoiré contrairement à toi !» cria à son tour Grimmjow, sentant sa colère se raviver.

«Quoi ?! Enfoiré ? C'est pas toi qui m'a couru après, sale type ? J'avais l'droit de me casser non ? J't'ai même laissé un jouet pour t'amuser !» répondit le rouquin, acide.

Il se sentit néanmoins coupable. Pauvre garçon. Il s'en voulait de parler de lui comme si c'était un objet. Il l'avait hypnotisé sans vergogne, pour pouvoir filer en douce sans réveiller cette énergumène de vampire. Mais bon, c'était lui ou ce gosse. A la guerre comme à la guerre disait-on.

«Ouais ben c'quoi c'truc baveux que tu m'as laissé d'ailleurs ! Tu crois que j'm'en rendrais pas compte ou quoi, abruti !?»

«Ben .. t'étais encore endormis quand j'suis parti, alors ça a du plutôt bien marcher, _idiot._»

Le rouquin regretta ses paroles lorsqu'il vit le bleuté rugir et sortir ses crocs pour se diriger vers lui. Oups, il aurait p'tet pas du pousser le bouchon aussi loin. Il se recula sur son lit, buta contre le mur, cherchant une échappatoire. Étrangement, il se sentit excité par cette situation. L'homme se rapprochait dangereusement, laissant à Ichigo le loisir de regarder son torse, à peine couvert par une chemise claire. Il sentit à nouveau cette chaleur envahir ses reins. Ce type lui faisait un effet d'enfer. Il se baffa mentalement. «C'est pas le moment, Ichi !» pensa-t-il. Il se maudissait. Plus il sentait la situation dégénérer, plus il se sentait frissonner.

Devenait-il masochiste ?

«C'toi le profiteur, je t'ai amené dans ma maison, dans ma chambre … J't'ai pas forcé à écarter les cuisses, bébé vampire … J't'ai pas forcé à hurler toute la nuit non plus...» La voix du bleuté était grinçante, traînante.

Le plus jeune sentit ses narines frémir. Bon. Ce qu'il disait était plutôt vrai, mais il n'était pas dans son état normal ! Y'avait sûrement une drogue dans l'air cette nuit là. C'était p'tet le sang de tous ces humains qui se faisaient mordre aussi, ça devrait être interdit ces pratiques!

«Ouais ben … J'étais pas moi-même.. Alors fais pas comme si c'était ma faute ! Et puis d'ailleurs, il lui est arrivé quoi au petit ?»

Le bleuté le regarda, blasé, et haussa les épaules. On s'en foutait de l'humain.

«Ben comme tu t'es barré comme une vierge effarouchée, eh bah il est passé par le mur ! Fallait pas qu'il soit dans mes pattes aussi celui-là!»

Ichigo le regarda, outré.

«Nan mais t'as fait quoi ?! T'étais pas obligé connard, une fessée ça suffisait ! T'es qu'un meurtrier ! C'était un homme, un humain ! C'est mal de tuer un être humain !» s'époumonait le jeune.

Le bleuté le regardait, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

Il n'y avait pas en lui cette culpabilité et ce respect de la vie humaine que le rouquin semblait ressentir. Les hommes pullulaient comme des rats sur la terre, ils détruisaient tout sur leur passage et copulaient à une vitesse qu'il trouvait effrayante, alors bon, un de plus ou un de moins, ça faisait pas vraiment de différence. Avec 7 milliards d'hommes dans le monde, on n'allait pas le faire chier pour un pauvre japonnais. C'est ce qu'il s'était toujours dis.

De son temps d'homme ordinaire, il voulait renverser tout un régime, quitte à déchiqueter chaque personne qui l'empêcherait d'atteindre son but. Il avait toujours été guidé par ses pulsions, par ses instincts, il était un véritable chien enragé ayant soif de sang, de vengeance, alors qu'il n'était qu'humain. Des années plus tard, il n'était pas si différent. C'était dans ses veines, depuis sa naissance à Constantinople, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec son créateur, il était un guerrier, il avait grandi avec une épée et une lance dans les mains; il prenait des vies comme l'on respire : avec une facilité et une dextérité saisissante.

Devenu immortel, c'était normal qu'il continue sur cette voie.

Seulement, Ichigo ne partageait pas vraiment cette vision des choses, et là, tout de suite, il avait vraiment l'air d'un maniaque de la vie humaine.

«Ça ne change rien au fait que tu aies tué un gamin ! Enfoiré !» continua le rouquin.

«Nan mais ! Et toi t'as pas appris le respect ? Bordel mais ton créateur t'a rien appris ou quoi ?!» grogna son vis-à-vis en le fixant de ses yeux azurs.

Ichigo se raidit, et baissa inconsciemment la tête. Malgré les années, il se sentait toujours meurtris par cet événement. Contrairement à Grimmjow, lui s'était retrouvé tout seul, effrayé, alors que son créateur l'avait abandonné.

«De toute façon vous autres, vous êtes tous des lâches, et des cinglés.» grogna le jeune entre les dents.

Grimmjow s'arrêta.

«Qui tu traites de cinglé là, gamin?

Le-dit gamin releva la tête, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

«Toi !»

C'en fut trop pour le bleuté. Jamais ô grand jamais on ne le traitait de taré. C'était interdit. Et ça, tout le monde le savait.

Il se jeta sur le rouquin, et le poussa d'un geste de la main. Celui-ci finit totalement encastré dans le mur.

Non mais c'tait qui ce gosse qui se permettait de lui parler comme ça ? Et depuis quand les vampires de plus de 500 ans étaient si émotifs ? Ce foutu gamin lui mettait les nerfs en pelote.

Le jeune vampire le regarda, mécontent, les crocs sortis, près à attaquer, après s'être décollé du béton. Le bleuté grogna.

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour se battre à même le lit, criant des insultes à tout va. De temps en temps, le plus vieux ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux traîner sur ce corps pâle et alléchant, rendant la bataille bien moins violente.

Si quelqu'un les avait surpris, il aurait trouvé la scène plutôt étrange: ils étaient debout sur le matelas qui craquait sous leur poids, à gesticuler dans tous les sens, tels deux gamins en colère se battant pour une peluche. Deux gamins avec des crocs.

Ils se débattirent un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo se fige.

«Comment t'es entré ?» fit-il, suspicieux.

«Ben j'ai hypnotisé l'autre grognasse en bas» répondit le bleuté en désignant du pouce l'entrée de la chambre.

«Grimmjow … Ne touche pas … à MES AFFAIRES !» hurla Ichigo en lui balançant un coup de pied plein placé.

Le bleuté ricana. Il avait cinq fois son âge, alors c'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait lui briser les côtes avec ce coup digne d'une frappe de moustique.

«Tes affaires ? Haha, excuse-moi si j'ai touché à TON humaine, mais fallait bien que j'rentre alors j'lui ai fais les yeux doux, un p'tit coup d'pouce et hop ! Me voilà» fit-il avec un sourire ravageur.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel, excédé.

«INOUE !» hurla-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Il réessaya, vainement. Il commença à s'inquiéter, mais il préférait crever plutôt que le montrer à l'autre type. Il jeta un regard mauvais au bleuté qui avait cessé de gigoter.

«Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Si tu m'dis que tu l'as tué, je t'étripe !»

«Mais nan, elle pionce. Relax mon chou. Ça nous laisse du temps tranquille...»

Grimmjow se rapprocha, et effleura la peau du rouquin qui se rendit compte à cet instant seulement, qu'il était complètement à poil ! Il déglutit. Il avait oublié qu'il dormait dans le plus simple appareil, et quand l'autre taré s'était pointé, ça lui était sorti de la tête. Il poussa un cri et bondit hors du lit, mettant fin à leur échange musclé, et attrapa à la volée un jean qui traînait.

«Arrête d'me mater !» grogna-t-il en enfilant le vêtement.

«Ouais bien sûr et t'as vu comment toi tu me matais tout à l'heure !»

«Nan mais tu t'es v..»

Une voix claire et féminine le coupa.

«Bon les garçons … Vous avez l'air de bien vous amusez là, mais Grimm t'es réquisitionné d'urgence au manoir, c'est toi qui t'occupe de la sécurité j'te rappelle.»fit-elle d'une voix autoritaire. «Et puis toi, mon p'tit chou, tu dois vraiment être un coup d'enfer pour faire crier mon frère comme ça..» rajouta-t-elle à l'attention d'Ichigo en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Qu'est-ce que cette femme foutait dans sa chambre ?

«Putain Nel !» hurla le bleuté. «Nan mais tu nous as écouté ou quoi ?! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Casse-toi c'est privé !»

Alors que les deux enfants d'Ulquiorra commençaient à se taper dessus, le rouquin essayait de digérer les informations qui venaient de lui tomber dessus. Sécurité ? Frère ? Nel ? Lui qui avait décidé de vivre une vie tranquille de solitude, sans emmerdes, c'était raté. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait la sensation qu'emmerdes rimaient avec Grimmjow.

Le jeune vampire vit soudain que la femme tenait Inoue inconsciente sous le bras, comme si de rien n'était. L'orangé piqua un fard.

«Nan mais .. Connasse ! Lâche la tout de suite!» cria-t-il en arrachant la rousse endormie de cette poigne d'acier.

La vampire s'arrêta de crier et resta comme deux ronds de flan.

Devant l'air choqué de Nel, Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, oubliant en même temps sa colère. Fallait dire que clouer le bec de sa soeur comme ça c'était vraiment du grand art, et c'était aussi très drôle.

La jeune femme, elle, haussa un sourcil, vexée. En une seconde, elle se plaça à côté du rouquin, près de sa tête, et, comme si elle chassait un simple cafard, elle lui donna une pichenette sur la tempe, ce qui eut pour effet de l'éjecter hors de la maison, non sans avoir détruit en passant le mur déjà martyrisé. Satisfaite, elle lui lança un sourire ravageur, et tourna les talons, se résignant à laisser cette jolie humaine rousse par-terre.

Grimmjow s'avança pour aider le jeune à s'extirper de l'arbre dans lequel il s'était niché, non loin de la maison. Il riait toujours. Il tendit la main au plus jeune, qui tentait de se dégager, affalé sur le côté, tout en se massant le crâne. Cette pute avait failli lui arracher la tête !

Levant les yeux, Ichigo vit cette main. Il détailla l'expression du bleuté. Il était si beau comme ça, léger et serein, à rire aux éclats. Son sourire était vraiment magnifique. Jamais il n'avait vu un vampire avec un tel visage. Il se dégageait du bleuté une telle force, une envie de vivre qui semblait s'insinuer en lui, pour lui transmettre ce sourire, cette essence. Pour le faire revivre. Le rouquin en oublia sa colère et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un instant totalement rare et éphémère. Ils se regardèrent un instant, partageant une complicité que le rouquin n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

Bien vite il se repris et, jetant un regard méprisant à cette main «parce que par principe, on n'accepte pas l'aide d'un cinglé !» il se releva tant bien que mal.

Le bleuté haussa les épaules, et se redressa. Il lança un dernier sourire à Ichigo puis tourna les talons. Alors qu'il avait parcourut quelques centaines de mètres, il s'arrêta et se retourna, semblant souffler quelque chose au rouquin. Celui ci se raidit immédiatement en comprenant le message, et jura contre Grimmjow.

Non, son cul ne lui appartenait pas !

Lorsque la silhouette du bleuté eût disparu, le rouquin fronça les sourcils, soudain soucieux. Il venait de comprendre une chose : cette attirance physique qu'il avait pour le bleuté n'était pas due à l'autre soir. Il réalisait maintenant qu'il s'était lourdement trompé à ce sujet. En réalité, depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard, il ne désirait que lui, et cette envie devenait irrépressible, tel point qu'il avait l'impression de lentement devenir un autre. Il s'était cherché des excuses jusqu'à maintenant, se disant que c'était le sang qui l'avait rendu excité, ou alors l'atmosphère de l'orgie, seulement, aujourd'hui il n'y avait rien eu de tout ça. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Un vampire qui s'entiche d'un autre vampire. D'un taré en plus. Nan mais ce monde, ça devenait vraiment du n'importe quoi.

Et puis grâce à ce con il devait retaper la maison maintenant, génial. Un vampire bricoleur, bien-sûr. Non, il demanderait à Inoue.

…

…

«Alors on a besoin de Grimmjow Jaggerjack ?» s'avança le bleuté en arrivant au manoir, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres, toute mauvaise humeur derrière lui.

Il détailla la petite assemblée. Se trouvaient là quelques vampires sous son commandement direct, vêtus entièrement de noir, le visage à demi caché, ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents.

«Oui, Grimmjow-sama. Deux nouveaux-nés à Kyoto ont fait 23 victimes dans un campus, à l'ouest de la ville. Ils seraient d'anciens étudiants, lâchés seuls dans la nature, on n'a pas repéré leur créateur. Ordre d'exécution immédiate.» fit une voix masculine.

Le sourire du vampire s'élargit, sadique.

«Bien bien, j'adore chasser ! Allons-y, j'me charge de ces abrutis, Ilforte avec moi, vous autres, vous faites le ménage !» ordonna-t-il, une lueur excitée dans le regard.

Vraiment, cette fonction lui collait à la peau. Hommes ou vampires, tant qu'il pouvait se défouler, traquer, ça lui allait.

Cinq heures plus tard, le bleuté, la bouche ensanglantée, regardait avec satisfaction le corps qui s'évaporait. Le dernier avait été plutôt rapide, et cela avait été plus long que prévu. Et comme d'habitude, Grimmjow n'avait pu s'empêcher de ralentir sa course juste pour faire durer le plaisir. Avec les humains, c'était pas vraiment drôle, ils étaient tellement lents que s'en était ennuyeux. La traque, il adorait ça. Le vampire était un spécialiste en la matière, et c'est pour cette raison que son créateur lui accordait son entière confiance. Le bleuté, en tant que chef de la sécurité du Japon, avait un statut particulier : contrairement aux autres vampires, il avait l'autorisation de tuer. Quiconque aurait outrepassé les règles établies par les Anciens se verrait condamné à mort. La vraie.

Grimmjow fut vite rejoint par les autres qui avaient fini de nettoyer, hypnotiser, parler, histoire d'éviter la présence les témoins gênants, ce qui aurait crée un scandale et des émeutes.

«Bon les gars, on rentre !»

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres. Pendant le trajet du retour, une petite tête rousse ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit.

…

…

**1 semaine plus tard.**

Le manoir était en effervescence cette nuit-là.

L'arrivée des vampires venus des quatre coins du monde était l'évènement qui mettait tous les gens en émoi, homme comme immortels. Ce meeting était aussi important qu'il était rare : ça n'arrivait qu'une fois par siècle, et il rassemblait dans une même pièce les plus anciens et puissants vampires accompagnés de leurs progénitures. Durant ce laps de temps étaient jugés les criminels, les humains, et ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, lois, évolution humaine, nouvelles technologies, répartition des territoires …

Pour une raison obscure, le vampire qui régnait sur le Japon n'avait pas assisté à la précédente réunion.

«Ulquiorra, tout est prêt. Grimmjow m'a dis qu'il avait senti Aizen et ses enfants approcher, ils devraient être là dans quelques minutes.» souffla Neliel en s'approchant de son créateur qui était assis sur son trône, dans l'immense salle de réception.

Elle se pencha et posa sa tête sur les genoux de l'ébène. Celui-ci eut un bref sourire, et caressa doucement les longs cheveux de son enfant. Un moment rare d'intimité où Ulquiorra baissait sa garde.

La relation qui les liait était bien plus forte que celle, humaine, liant un père à sa fille. Pour les vampires, c'était bien différent, plus intense. Un enfant avait une sorte de respect mêlée à l'admiration pour son créateur; c'était bien souvent le seul amour que pouvaient ressentir les vampires après leur transformation. Ils étaient unis par l'esprit et le sang à celui qui les avait engendré, et ce, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux meurt ou que le créateur décide de libérer son enfant.

Nel sourit et se leva rapidement en entendant des pas, rompant l'instant éphémère.

Quelques instants plus tard, les lourdes portes en acajou s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer un être aux cheveux bruns, suivi de cinq silhouettes.

Il portait un costume trois pièces classique, agrémenté d'un long manteau noir qui traînait presque au sol. Sa démarche était aérienne, royale. Son aura était très imposante, et emplissait quasiment toute la pièce. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en arrière, à l'exception d'une mèche rebelle qui caressait le bout de son nez. C'était un vampire magnifique, et nul doute qu'il devait laisser les autres indifférents.

«Ulquiorra-kun ! Ça fait bien 200 ans !» fit le nouveau venu avec un large sourire en s'avançant vers l'ébène.

«Sosuke.» répondit simplement le vampire en se levant de son imposant siège.

«Kids. Come here.» fit Aizen en se tournant vers les cinq vampires restés en retrait.

…

A peine une heure plus tard, tous les vampires attendus étaient présents, et le sang coulait à flots. Ils étaient tous exceptionnels, la plupart d'entre eux étaient magnifiques, et le temps n'avait aucune emprise sur cette beauté qui rivalisait largement avec les dieux. Néanmoins, les six anciens se détachaient naturellement des autres par leur grandeur. N'importe qui, même un nouveau-né, aurait compris qu'il s'agissait là de gens importants. L'ambiance était parfois étrange, il y régnait une certaine tension mêlée à de l'excitation, les vampires n'avaient pas pour habitude de réunir toute leur hiérarchie en un seul point. Et puis, ça pouvait devenir dangereux; tous les immortels n'avaient pas le même taux de sadisme et de cruauté. Certains dépassaient largement la normale vampire.

Au milieu de la foule, les «compagnons humains» (comprendre : partenaire de sexe, garde-manger, confident, souffre douleur, divertissement, marionnette pour sado-masochisme... Rayez la mention inutile) étaient extasiés par tant de richesse et de pouvoir. Il y avait de la vraie nourriture pour eux, et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Mais leur attention était tournée vers ces créatures de la nuit, qui venaient d'un autre temps. Certains faisaient déjà de l'oeil aux vampires d'outre frontières. Un ébène aux cheveux longs, arrivé juste après Aizen, faisait déjà sensation auprès de la gente féminine. Avec ses airs froids et princiers, il semblait inaccessible, et c'est ce qui faisait fondre le coeur de ces dames. Pas de chance pour elles, l'attention du beau vampire était accaparée par une jeune femme aux cheveux violets qui semblait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. C'était probablement la personne la moins habillée de toute la soirée : elle portait une sorte de robe très échancrée et légèrement transparente, dans les tons rouge-orangé, qui mettaient en valeur son teint très mat, et surtout qui laissait entrevoir la moitié de son corps.

«Alors Byakuya, tu t'es pas senti seul sans moi ?! J'suis sûre que l'orient te manque .. Regarde-toi t'es tout pâle !» susurrait-elle à l'oreille de l'ébène en se pressant contre lui.

«Yoruichi … Merci mais l'Arabie ne me manque absolument pas, la France me suffit amplement.» répondit-il, glacial, en se dégageant des mains baladeuses de la vampire.

Les conversations allaient bon train, et Ulquiorra veillait d'un oeil discret au bon déroulement des choses. Entre les vikings du nord, et les sang-chauds d'Orient, un désastre était vite arrivé, et ça pouvait finir très mal. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Comme d'habitude, quelqu'un manquait à appel.

«Mein Sohn.» murmura-t-il.

Il cru entendre un grognement, et deux minutes plus tard, Grimmjow entra dans la pièce, non sans avoir lancé un regard courroucé à son créateur. Le bleuté détestait ces réunions, aussi avait-il attendu le plus longtemps possible avant de se jeter dans cette foule. Il détestait les autres vampires millénaires; enfin pas tous, non en fait, c'était surtout Aizen qu'il pouvait pas supporter. Dès qu'il le voyait, il en avait la nausée, ce sale type et son sourire de faux cul au possible ne le laissait pas dupe. Ce mec était effrayant, dans le genre sadique y'avait pas mieux. Grimmjow s'en méfiait comme la peste, il le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir déclenché le dernier grand conflit entre vampires.

«Bien. Puisque tout le monde est là, je vous invite, créateurs et progénitures, à passer dans l'autre salle.» fit Ulquiorra en désignant d'un geste la pièce adjacente.

…

Ichigo se sentait agacé. Non pire, excédé.

Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête cette nuit qu'il avait passé avec Grimmjow.

Il revoyait chaque image, chaque geste, chaque regard, _son corps_ se souvenait de la sensation, du plaisir, de cet abandon, total, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se maîtriser. Le bleuté le lui avait dis, il ne pouvait pas le blesser, son corps le guérirait toujours, qu'importe la violence. Alors il s'était totalement laissé emporté. Les instants re-défilaient dans sa tête, il pouvait presque entendre les paroles qu'ils s'étaient échangées, leurs souffles, et leurs gémissements lorsqu'ils se libéraient à l'unisson. Il se sentait dur rien qu'à y repenser.

Mais depuis deux jours, ces images étaient accompagnées de cette sensation de vide, de manque, qui le rendait dingue, petit à petit, heure après heure. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis tellement longtemps .. En réalité depuis que .. Non, il préférait ne pas ressasser de mauvais souvenirs, il s'interdisait de prononcer ce nom, ça le rendait encore malade, malgré les années. Il s'était promis de tout enterrer lorsqu'il avait quitté les Etats-Unis. Et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais ressentir quelque chose comme ça, pour personne sur cette Terre, il ne le méritait pas.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait sortir de son esprit ces deux yeux brûlants qui semblaient le fixer sans cesse. Ce mec avait un truc spécial, il l'attirait comme un aimant, comme s'il l'avait hypnotisé. Bon bien-sûr, ça c'était impossible.

Il était désespérément conscient, et ses pulsions, ses instincts de sexe, de désir l'envoyaient directement près de Tokyo. Il pesta pour la énième fois de la soirée. Combien de fois allait-il retourner la même conversation dans sa tête ? S'il n'avait pas eu de conscience, il serait bien partit se défouler dehors, traquer un ou deux humains apeurés, ensuite il se serait délecté d'entendre leur coeur battre si fort, et puis il aurait lentement plongé ses crocs dans leur cou moelleux et tendre, et au final, il aurait senti ce doux nectar sucré sur sa langue et … «STOP !» grinça Ichigo en se relevant, nerveux. Ça allait vraiment pas ces derniers temps lui. Inoue avait déjà deux fois plus de marques que d'habitude, et il se maudissait pour ça, mais en plus, il se prenait à fantasmer sur le sort de deux pauvres innocents. Non non non, fallait qu'il arrête tout de suite.

Il pensa un instant à aller se réfugier dans les montagnes, au coeur du pays, mais il ne s'en sentit pas le courage. Se nourrir d'animaux ne le tentait absolument pas. Finalement, il enfila des vêtements, et se dit qu'une balade nocturne lui ferait le plus grand bien. Marcher le long du canal, ça l'apaisait.

Sauf qu'évidemment, une fois dehors, il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Tokyo. Aller, ne pas aller ? Il combattait durement, entre sa conscience et ses envies.

Et puis merde, de toute façon il était grand, et qu'est-ce qu'il avait à craindre ? Il n'y avait personne de vivant pour le sermonner, alors s'il faisait des conneries, il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Et puis Grimmjow lui devait des excuses pour le mur !

Il fit demi-tour et partit en direction de Tokyo, pour se rendre au manoir.

…

Les vampires millénaires étaient réunis là, autour d'une table, comme si c'était la chose le plus naturelle du monde. Ils n'étaient que les leaders de leur race, et pourtant, placés là, avec leurs progénitures qui s'engueulaient dans toutes les langues possibles et inimaginables, on aurait cru à un combat de coq.

«Skyldig !» hurla une gamine aux cheveux roses.***

«Nein!»

«He deserves to meet the true death !»

«No importa … Este tipo es tonto !» lança une autre femme, élevant la voix.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur le sort d'un vampire qui avait enfreint une règle très importante, et se voyait maintenant jugé par le Conseil. Enchainé au centre de la pièce, l'homme semblait plutôt inquiet. C'était flippant de se retrouver là, au milieu de ces vampires qui pouvaient le tuer d'un claquement de doigt. Cela faisait 10 ans qu'il était enfermé dans un cercueil scellé par l'argent. Il aurait préféré être condamné dans son pays, peut-être aurait-il eu la chance de s'enfuir. Là c'était peine perdue.

Parmi ceux qui se donnaient à coeur joie au débat, se trouvait Grimmjow qui avait totalement oublié sa haine contre les réunions, et déblatérait maintenant des insultes en grec, tout en fusillant du regard la gamine. A ses côtés, Neliel faisait de grands gestes pour soutenir le bleuté : il fallait laisser le vampire dans son cercueil, comme ça il souffrirait plus longtemps et finirait par devenir fou, ça c'était une juste punition. La fillette, elle, n'avait pas cette patience, et voulait la mise à mort immédiate, forcément, c'était plus drôle un bain de sang.

Ulquiorra, légèrement en retrait, réprimait son amusement. Il voyait ses enfants s'exciter et taper du poing sur la table, tandis que les autres commençaient à perdre patience. A chaque fois, ça se passait comme ça. Les progénitures étaient ceux qui parlaient en début de réunion, qui hurlaient plus précisément, car ils n'étaient jamais d'accord sur rien, et leurs créateurs, plus sages, restaient en retrait et se lançaient parfois des regards blasés. Aizen, qui d'ailleurs commençait à se lasser de ces jérémiades, lança un regard glacial à ses enfants, qui se turent les uns après les autres. Réussir à parler lois et jugements était mission impossible avec ces gosses surexcités.

Finalement, un hurlement tira Ulquiorra de ses pensées. Grimmjow venait d'attraper la fillette par le col, et la secouait comme un prunier.

Ça c'était mauvais.

Aussitôt une immense main vint s'emparer du cou du bleuté pour l'envoyer valser plus loin. Ulquiorra s'interposa immédiatement entre le géant et sa progéniture, empêchant ainsi un massacre.

«Coupable.» trancha le vampire aux yeux émeraudes. «Grimmjow, je t'ordonne de sortir, tout de suite. Ainsi que tous les enfants. Exécutez ce vampire, et laissez-nous.» fit-il ensuite d'une voix sans appel.

Sagement, les plus jeunes quittèrent la pièce. Le bleuté regarda une dernière fois l'homme qui l'avait attaqué et murmura un «Putain de viking.» avant de sortir, en traînant au passage le vampire jugé par sa chaîne. Il portait des gants en cuir noir qui le protégeaient des effets nocifs de l'argent.

Byakuya Kuchiki poussa un soupir de soulagement. Dieu seul sait à quel point ces gamins avaient le don d'épuiser même les vampires les plus aguerris.

«Bien.» commença le brun avec un large sourire. «Je crois qu'on va enfin pouvoir discuter de choses sérieuses. Mais avant … Pourrait-on avoir des rafraichissements frais, très frais … s'il vous plait.» continua-t-il en sortant ses canines aiguisées.

…

Dehors, les vampires se lançaient un regard de défi. Grimmjow grognait, resserrant d'avantage sa poigne sur la chaîne du pauvre coupable qui glapissait de douleur.

Qui allait l'exécuter ? Telle était l'interrogation silencieuse qui les opposaient.

Un large sourire malsain illumina le visage de Nel. Ce conflit pouvait dégénérer, surtout entre Grimmjow et un ébène hargneux, alors autant calmer le jeu tout de suite. En une seconde, un éclair vert passa devant leurs yeux, et la tête du vampire finit détachée du reste de son corps, sans que personne n'ait vu le coup venir. Le bleuté la fusilla du regard en lâchant la chaîne argentée devenue inutile.

«Bon. Comme ça vous n'avez plus aucune raison de vous battre, alors allez vous occuper. Il y a de quoi vous nourrir dans l'autre pièce.» lança la jeune femme de sa voix autoritaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sentant déjà l'ennui s'emparer de lui, Grimmjow détaillait rapidement les autres vampires, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux siècles. La plupart n'avait pas tellement changé. Hallibel était toujours aussi sexy avec ses longs cheveux blonds et son corps de rêve, Stark avait juste changé de coiffure et était maintenant accompagné d'une humaine qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle.

Il continua son inspection, jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur un homme à la peau foncé. Il se mit à sourire, malicieux : il venait de trouver comment tuer le temps. Kaname. Il adorait l'embêter celui-là, il était tellement drôle à parler de son créateur comme si c'était son dieu. Et surtout, il était si susceptible qu'à la moindre critique contre son Sosuke adoré, il sortait de ses gonds. D'ailleurs Grimmjow le soupçonnait d'être secrètement amoureux de son créateur.

Alors qu'il allait se lever, le bleuté sentit soudain une odeur familière. Immédiatement, ses muscles se raidirent, et il se redressa brutalement, ses sens aux aguets. Son sourire se fit ravageur. Oui, il allait pouvoir tromper son ennui, et de la meilleure manière qui soit. Il sortit en coup de vent de la demeure et traversa la clairière.

«On hésite à entrer … Ichi ?» fit le bleuté d'une voix suave.

Le rouquin sursauta. Jamais le vampire ne l'avait appelé par son nom, encore moins par ce diminutif. Il se retourna, et eut le souffle coupé.

Grimmjow portait une chemise noire cintrée dont les manches étaient légèrement remontées. Elle était à moitié boutonnée, ce qui laissait entrevoir son magnifique torse, qui paraissait plus pâle ainsi. Des gants sombres et rutilants masquaient ses mains. Il portait également un pantalon noir et moulant, agrémenté d'une chaîne fine argentée, ainsi qu'une ceinture de la même couleur.

Il faisait terriblement bad boy habillé ainsi. Et il donnait chaud à Ichigo, _très _chaud.

«Hum .. Il se pourrait bien. Tu as des arguments pour me convaincre d'entrer ?» répondit le rouquin, après un silence.

Le regard du bleuté se fit malicieux.

«J'vais te donner 3 raisons de me suivre, Ichi ...» répliqua-t-il contre l'oreille du plus jeune, ce qui le fit frissonner.

«Un … T'as fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici, alors pourquoi faire demi-tour ? ...» commença-t-il d'une voix douce. «Deux … Maintenant que ton corps a goûté au mien, il ne peut plus s'en passer, et tu te doutes que j'suis le seul qui puisse te faire hurler et jouir comme ça ...» continua-t-il en susurrant. «Et trois … Je vais te fai-..»

«Kill him !» tonna soudain une voix forte et glaciale, qui coupa à l'occasion le bleuté dans son élan.

Ichigo leva immédiatement la tête en tressaillant.

Lui et Grimmjow virent un humain qui détalait comme un lapin en hurlant, et s'approchait dangereusement d'eux. Ils se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

La seconde suivante, une vampire aux cheveux ébènes partait à la suite du petit fuyard, et la seconde d'après, elle se glissait derrière lui, plongeant ses canines dans le cou de l'homme. Un bref instant plus tard, les cris s'arrêtèrent, ramenant un silence de plomb dans la clairière.

La femme rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche ensanglantée, une carotide arrachée entre les dents, et croisa furtivement le regard d'Ichigo.

L'orangé lui se figea complètement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, tandis qu'il ne pouvait bouger. Là devant lui, une scène qu'il avait retourné dans sa tête des milliers, des millions de fois, revoyant les détails, revivant chaque minute, cherchant vainement des réponses. Un spectacle étrangement familier. Une vieille sensation d'amertume qui l'envahissait petit à petit, une colère qui le consumait.

Cette fine bouche ensanglantée, ce sang qui roulait le long de son menton. Ces cheveux. Ces cheveux noirs, d'où se reflétaient les rayons de la lune. Et ce regard, ces yeux froids qui le fixaient sans le moindre remord.

Il les avait déjà vu. Il y a 97 ans. Ses yeux l'avaient regardé, l'avaient détaillé lorsqu'il avait vécu ses derniers instants d'homme, ses dernières minutes de soldat, ses ultimes secondes de vie.

Il força sa bouche à parler, à dire quelque chose, mais ce fut un son mal articulé qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

«Toi ...»

...

_On dit souvent que le passé n'est jamais bien loin... Et cette nuit-là, Ichigo Kurosaki ne le comprit que trop bien._

* * *

_***__"Coupable !"_

_"Non!"_

_"Il mérite de mourir !"_

_"On s'en fout. Ce type est stupide .."_

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :D


	4. Lie to me

Voici ENFIN la suite ! Avec un chapitre assez difficile à écrire (ou était-ce parce que je l'écrivais à 5h du matin ? ^^)

Vraiment désolée pour ceux qui attendaient le chapitre, mais quelques soucis de PC puis le manque de temps m'ont forcé à faire traîner les choses. L'erreur est réparée, et le chapitre 5 est déjà presque fini, donc il arrivera dans les délais :)

Bon lecture ;) !

* * *

_Ichigo Kurosaki, vampire de 97 ans menant une vie tranquille et rangée, rencontre une nuit un certain Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un vampire aux allures de dieu, décomplexé, assoiffé, et surexcité. Après une soirée plus que brûlante, mêlant désir, pulsion et fantasme, le petit rouquin atterrit dans le lit du beau bleuté, pour une nuit de pure débauche. Mais le passé n'est jamais loin, et Grimmjow fait resurgir de vieux démons. Ichigo ne savait pas qu'il venait de mettre le pied dans une spirale qui l'entraînerait bien plus loin, aux portes de son passé, et surtout, aux portes des ennuis … _

…

_Il força sa bouche à parler, à dire quelque chose, mais ce ne fut qu'un son mal articulé qui s'échappa de ses lèvres._

_«Toi ...»_

…

Il ne sut que dire d'autre. D'elle il ne connaissait rien, ni son nom, ni son histoire, ni ses origines.

Et pour la première fois, il pouvait la détailler, la distinguer parfaitement.

Ses yeux d'autrefois n'avaient su capter que les rayons de la lune se reflétaient dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, lui donnant un aspect argenté; ils n'avaient pu voir que ces yeux étaient en réalité d'un bleu marine foncé, qui se fondaient facilement dans la nuit. Ils n'avaient pas vu que sa bouche était fine et délicate, comme celle d'une enfant. Et le sang qui roulait sur son menton paraissait aussi doux qu'une perle de nacre. La femme était petite, et semblait presque sans défense. Elle était fine, elle semblait si jeune.

Pourtant son regard glacial, indifférent, insondable, en disait long sur sa véritable personne. Des yeux à vous glacer le sang. Un vampire âgé, une tueuse accomplie. Qui obéissait à un simple ordre.

A chaque nouveau détail qu'Ichigo remarquait d'elle, une image, un souvenir refaisait surface dans sa tête. Six disparitions au nord de la Pologne. Des yeux verts magnifiques, une adolescente avec une jolie robe rose pâle maculée de sang. 16 corps volatilisés après la bataille de la Somme. «Au meurtrier ! Au meurtrier !» criaient les journaux. Un homme à genoux devant lui, le visage ravagé par la peur. Un lit ensanglanté, une douleur à vous couper le souffle. Des yeux écarquillés.

Un soif qui jamais ne s'éteignait, des sensations volant par centaines. Toutes ces scènes, ces massacres, il les revoyait avec une clarté et une précision maladive, et il sentait une profonde douleur refaire surface du fin fond de ses entrailles.

_« Incapable de s'arrêter. _

_Incapable de ne pas tuer. _

_Incapable de vivre. _

_Incapable de mourir. »_

Un monstre, sans foi ni loi.

Il avait tué. Il avait tué des centaines de gens. Par sa faute. Sa faute à elle. Et rien ne pourrait maintenant ramener ces vies innocentes.

En pleine transe, il remarqua que cette femme de son passé le détaillait à son tour, ainsi qu'une petite foule de vampires qui s'étaient rassemblés devant le porche de l'immense demeure. Il reconnut au loin deux yeux verts appartenant à Ulquiorra, ainsi qu'une longue chevelure verte qu'il identifia comme « la cinglée qui avait voulu embarquer Inoue. »

«Qui es-tu ?» demanda soudain la femme, l'arrachant à sa torpeur.

Il la regarda d'un air mauvais, une pulsion meurtrière parcourant tous ses muscles. Elle osait lui demander qui il était, elle avait osé oublier. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête à cet instant, il aurait voulu lui demander des milliers de choses, savoir pourquoi elle avait fait ça, si elle avait regretté.

Mais elle était d'un calme et d'une indifférence effroyable. Cette attitude le rendait malade, et toutes ces questions laissaient place à cette haine, cette sensation déchirante qu'il avait éprouvé pour cette inconnue pendant des années.

«Qui je suis ?! Tu ne te souviens même pas de moi … Tu sais, lorsqu'on arrache la vie à quelqu'un, la moindre des choses est de ne jamais oublier son visage. » répondit le rouquin, acide.

Pendant un bref instant, l'inconnue aux cheveux ébènes fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'ai transformé ... » souffla-t-elle, comprenant enfin.

Une main puissante vint se poser tout à coup sur le bras d'Ichigo, le forçant à se retourner.

Il fit soudain face à deux lunes turquoises brillantes. Deux orbes mécontentes, deux orbes qui le scrutaient avec une intensité dérangeante.

«Ton créateur ?» demanda Grimmjow, les narines frémissantes.

Toute trace de sourire s'était envolée de son visage, et il semblait maintenant nerveux.

«En effet … » commença Ichigo en se tournant à nouveau vers la femme. «Je suis sa putain de progéniture !» termina-t-il en criant.

La main du bleuté se retira aussitôt comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Le rouquin, lui, ne pouvait détacher son regard de la créature qui lui faisait face, il l'avait recherché pendant les décennies, il avait voulu comprendre, et voilà qu'au moment où il lâchait enfin prise, son passé revenait le hanter.

« Tu as bouleversé mon univers entier... » souffla Ichigo.

Devenir créateur, engendrer un nouveau vampire, lui apprendre comment survivre, l'accompagner pour l'éternité. C'était un acte important, presque sacré, on disait que le lien unissant le créateur à sa progéniture était inviolable.

« … Me forçant à m'exiler, à abandonner ma famille, à abandonner tout ce que j'avais ... » continua-t-il, la colère laissant place à la douleur. « … à tuer... »

Il n'avait connu pire que cette solitude qui l'avait rongé, des années durant, alors qu'il ne pouvait se maîtriser, alors qu'il pleurait devant chaque victime égorgée et vidée, devant chaque corps qu'il prenait soin d'enterrer. Pendant qu'il ne pouvait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus marcher au soleil, pourquoi éprouvait-il cette fascination pour le sang des humains. Comment avait-il pu tuer la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

« … A cause de toi, j'ai perdu ma lumière, toute ma lumière et pour ça … Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner. » termina-t-il.

A l'entente des mots d'Ichigo, la vampire, et Grimmjow parurent décontenancés. La jeune femme leva les yeux rapidement vers un homme grand et brun qui se tenait sous le porche du manoir, et qui semblait très amusé par la situation. Amusé par la douleur qui dansait dans les yeux du rouquin.

La vampire s'avança et voulu toucher son «enfant» mais le roux recula vivement, comme s'il avait peur d'être empoisonné, percutant au passage le bleuté qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Les pensées de Grimmjow tournaient à grande vitesse, tandis que certaines choses refaisaient surface. Il regarda un bref instant Ichigo avec une expression étrange, et malgré la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, il se détourna et tenta d'analyser la situation. Il leva la tête et détailla les vampires millénaires qui observaient la scène entre Rukia et Ichigo. Tous ces scélérats étaient présents, sans exception; à croire que le whisky et les femmes n'étaient pas assez bien pour eux. Aizen regardait tranquillement la scène depuis les hauteurs, il arborait ce sourire satisfait, manipulateur, comme si cela faisait parti d'un quelconque plan ou projet. Il discutait avec un vampire aux cheveux argentés, Gin, et tous deux semblaient se délecter de cette distraction impromptue. Un peu trop même pour ce soit innocent. Le regard du bleuté dévia ensuite sur les progénitures du vampire brun qui gardaient des expressions beaucoup plus sérieuses, et qui semblaient prêtes à attaquer, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. En retrait, Byakuya Kuchiki avait posé la main sur la garde de son épée, prêt à dégainer. Son regard était encore plus glacial et hautain qu'à son habitude. Si Rukia venait à être touchée, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau du rouquin. Le bleuté fronça les sourcils, la situation allait dégénérer, Ichigo allait faire quelque chose de stupide, il en était sûr. Et au vu du regard que venait de lui lancer Ulquiorra, il valait mieux qu'il s'occupe du problème immédiatement.

…

La vampire regarda le rouquin pendant de longues minutes, cherchant au fond de ses yeux une réponse à une question muette, dont Ichigo ne comprit pas le sens. Ces yeux marines étaient si indéchiffrables, insondables.

« Tu voulais survivre, tu avais cette rage en toi, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés.. Tes yeux brillaient de vie, d'espoir. Si je n'étais pas venue, tu serais probablement mort... La guerre n'épargne personne.» fit-elle après un moment, les yeux vagues.

Ichigo la regarda, abasourdi.

Totalement frigide. Insensible. Après tout, pour que son créateur ne l'abandonne, le laisse à la merci de ses pulsions les plus animales, il fallait vraiment être un enfoiré, une enfoirée dans ce cas précis.

« Mais j'aurais préféré mourir ! » hurla-t-il en se jetant sur elle.

Avant même que le jeune vampire n'atteigne un cheveu de la femme, une poigne surpuissante s'était refermée sur son épaule, l'écrasant littéralement. Surpris, il laissa échapper un petit couinement avant de se retrouver violemment tiré en arrière et envoyé au loin. Il roula un moment dans la clairière avant d'être arrêté par un arbre. Un « crac » lui indiqua qu'il venait de se briser l'avant-bras. Le coup avait été d'une violence auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

Il se releva doucement, à moitié sonné, avant de tenter de remettre ses os en place et laisser la plaie ensanglantée se refermer. Il leva ensuite la tête et réalisa que cette poigne appartenait à une touffe bleutée. Ce Grimmjow même qui lui faisait des avances dix minutes plus tôt, et cherchait à l'attirer dans son lit.

« J'peux savoir c'que t'es en train de faire, gamin ? » tonna la voix du bleuté en s'approchant de lui.

Le vampire marchait d'un pas rapide et léger en direction du plus jeune qui s'était relevé. D'un coup vif et précis, il envoya à nouveau à terre le rouquin qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement. Il le fit rouler sur le dos et le maintint à terre en plaquant sa chaussure contre le thorax d'Ichigo, tandis que son autre chaussure appuyait sur le bras qui n'avait pas eu le temps de guérir. Le rouquin laissa échapper un cri de douleur, avant de lancer un regard d'incompréhension à son bourreau. Il n'y avait rien dans ce regard azur, pas une trace de doute, de remord, de colère. Rien. Le rouquin ne pouvait ainsi bouger, et il avait l'impression que ses côtes étaient en train de se réduire en charpie, tant la force qu'exerçait le bleuté était importante. Allait-il le tuer, là, ici, tout de suite ?

« J't'invite sur mes terres, les terres de mon créateur, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu t'crois permis de quoi exactement ? De malmener nos invités, ici, dans notre demeure ? Cette femme, ce vampire s'appelle Rukia, et elle est la progéniture de Aizen, un des plus puissants d'entre nous. Quelqu'un comme toi n'devrait même pas la regarder de travers, ou lui manquer de respect. »

La voix du vampire aux cheveux bleus était impitoyable, dure, autoritaire.

Rien de ce qu'Ichigo n'avait jamais entendu, ou même vu de lui. Les sourcils froncés, il lui donnait vraiment l'impression qu'il allait le tuer si il ne lui obéissait pas immédiatement. Il avait l'air … Puissant. D'une puissance incontestée, et le rouquin se surprit à ressentir la peur, tant son aura était glaciale et menaçante. Il se doutait que Grimmjow cachait en lui une créature impitoyable dotée d'une force phénoménale, mais comparer ce vampire à celui qu'il avait rencontré le long du canal, c'était comme comparer le jour à la nuit. Ce type aurait vraiment pu le casser en deux lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour ! Malgré la pagaille qu'il y avait dans son esprit, son oreille ne put s'empêcher de capter une information. Rukia. Son créateur s'appelait Rukia.

« Aizen, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de lui ? » interrogea soudain le bleuté en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

Le-dit intéressé haussa d'abord le sourcil, surpris, avant que son visage s'illumine d'un large sourire. Ses crocs sortis, il avait l'air excité par la situation.

« Oh … Je suis d'humeur clémente ces jours-ci, laisse-le donc partir, Grimmjow. » répondit le grand brun d'une voix mielleuse.

Le vampire regarda Ichigo un moment avec ses yeux impitoyables puis libéra son thorax et son bras meurtri. Il se pencha ensuite vers lui, chuchotant à son oreille.

« Bien, t'as entendu ? Alors maintenant tu vas déguerpir aussi vite que possible car sinon, tous ses frères et sœurs se feront un plaisir de te déchiqueter, c'est compris ? Cours ! » fit-il.

Sa voix semblait différente. Moins dure. Ou peut-être était-ce une hallucination ?

Il s'écarta ensuite du corps de sa victime et tourna les talons pour rejoindre le reste des vampires, passant devant Rukia. La jeune femme jeta un dernier regard sur le jeune homme avant de s'éloigner elle aussi. Le spectacle était apparemment terminé.

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise et de honte, le rouquin se releva prestement, tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui sévissait dans son bras. Il regarda brièvement le dos puissant et musclé qui s'éloignait de lui avant de quitter le plus rapidement possible cette situation désastreuse dans laquelle il venait de se fourrer. Il essayait de rejoindre le plus vite possible sa chère demeure qui lui semblait bien tranquille et parfaite tout à coup.

Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Les choses s'étaient passées si vite qu'il avait peine à les analyser. Il avait vraiment cru que le bleuté l'aurait tué s'il avait osé protesté. Et la puissance qui se dégageait au loin de ce Aizen, ce brun qui souriait ne lui avait rien inspiré de bon. Et que se serait-il passé si ce vampire millénaire avait décidé qu'on le punisse, ou pire qu'on le laisse brûler au soleil ? Il avait eu chaud aux fesses pour ce coup-là, et le regard de Grimmjow lui indiquait qu'il n'aurait pas eu l'intention de l'aider de toute façon. C'était une erreur de venir à Tokyo voir cette saleté de vampire. Bon sang il le savait en plus ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore ?! N'importe quoi ! Il s'était laissé guider par il ne savait quelle raison, ou impulsion, et il le regrettait maintenant. De toute façon il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, depuis le début. Cette demeure grouillait de vampire, et les vampires n'étaient pas bons pour sa santé mentale. Grimmjow n'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale. Ni pour gérer ses pulsions. Si il n'avait pas débarqué comme ça, il aurait passé une nuit tranquille à télécharger des milliers de films humains et à critiquer leur jeu d'acteur avec Inoue. Et tout ce serait bien passé dans le plus parfait des mondes. Maintenant il avait l'impression qu'on le poursuivait.

Et puis Grimmjow l'avait humilié. Comme un chien que l'on punirait devant ses maîtres. C'était tellement dégradant qu'Ichigo aurait voulu se couper la tête tout de suite plutôt que recroiser ce regard turquoise.

…

Le bleuté marchait d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée du manoir. La soirée ne s'était pas exactement déroulée comme il le prévoyait, et il y avait certaines choses dont il devait parler avec Ulquiorra. Et en plus, ses chaussures sur mesure made in italia étaient couvertes de sang. En somme, Grimmjow était maintenant de mauvaise humeur.

« T'étais presque crédible, mon chou... » railla une voix proche.

Le bleuté s'arrêta, serra les dents un instant, puis se retourna, un grand sourire au lèvres.

« De quoi tu parles, Nnoitra ? Tu sais à quel point j'aime martyriser les petits emmerdeurs ! Avoue t'aurais voulu être à ma place.» répondit le vampire en ricanant.

Le grand ébène acquiesça et se rapprocha de son vis-à-vis avant de se pencher à son oreille.

« Dommage qu'Aizen-sama l'ait laissé partir, son cul avait l'air adorable … J'en avais la trique rien qu'à le regarder. Un petit vampire, j'adore ça, j'aurais pu l'utiliser pendant des heures ...» souffla-t-il d'une voix suave.

« Ouais, j'avais oublié que tu pouvais pas garder un jouet plus de deux jours ... De toute façon, celui-là est passé sous ton nez, dommage! » répliqua Grimmjow en se dégageant rapidement.

Il fallait qu'il s'en aille rapidement de là, sa patience, et surtout sa maîtrise de lui-même avait des limites, et tuer un descendant direct d'un vampire millénaire n'était pas une solution envisageable.

…

« Nnoitra, arrête un peu d'embêter ce cher Grimmjow, il a sauvé ta sœur je te rappelle. » fit une voix grave dans le dos du grand vampire.

« Oh, tu n'en as pas loupé une miette à ce que je vois, on dirait un petit fouineur ! Haha, comme si Rukia pouvait pas se défendre toute seule ! » fit l'ébène en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le vampire s'avança, un autre homme sur ses talons.

« Oui c'est possible, surtout que ce Ichigo Kurosaki est encore très jeune, Grimmjow l'a maîtrisé avec une telle facilité ... C'était cependant une distraction agréable, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua Aizen en souriant.

Nnoitra ricana et s'appuya contre l'une des colonnes en pierre, détaillant le troisième individu présent.

« Avec Stark bien-sûr ! T'arrive-t-il mon frère, de laisser notre créateur tranquille ? Une distraction hum… Son cul était divertissant ! Et comment tu connais l'nom de ce type ? J'me souviens pas de lui à Las Noches. »

« Eh bien .. Ulquiorra a dû me donner son nom ? » répondit innocemment le vampire brun. « Et surveille ton langage, tu sais que j'ai horreur de tes paroles vulgaires Nnoitra ! Bon, et si tu rejoignais les autres à l'intérieur ? Il me semble que Neliel a ramené des choses intéressantes pour la suite de la soirée.» reprit-il après un instant de réflexion.

Ce n'est qu'une fois le grand ébène parti que Stark se risqua à parler.

« C'était lui alors ? » commença-t-il.

« Il est parfait. » fit Aizen pensivement.

« Vraiment ? » répliqua son vis-à-vis, perplexe.

« Il y a beaucoup de colère et de tristesse en lui. Et surtout, il garde toute son humanité, ce qui est plutôt rare, et fascinant je trouve … Sais-tu, mon cher Stark, comment l'on brise quelqu'un ? Sais-tu comment on le pousse à abandonner son humanité ?»

« Dis-moi. »

« On lui enlève chaque chose qui compte le plus à ses yeux. Et Ichigo Kurosaki est parfait pour cette petite expérience. »

…

Grimmjow entra dans la manoir et se dirigea directement à l'étage, pour être tranquille. Il commençait à en avoir marre de toutes ces vampires qui squattaient dans le coin. Ils lui piquaient sa bouffe, et en plus il faisaient du bruit. Et dans le cas présent, ils avaient perturbé ces petits plans pour une soirée qui s'annonçait des plus alléchantes. Et puis Nnoitra, ce salopard le rendait complètement cinglé; savoir qu'il fallait encore tous les supporter pour quelques jours le rendait furax.

Il pénétra dans ses quartiers, flambants neufs après ses récents dérapages (pour ne pas changer des bonnes habitudes), et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir les idées. Quelque chose le perturbait, le tracassait.

Ces paroles, ces mots.

Ce qu'Ichigo avait dis à Rukia. Ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. De la haine.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Pourquoi ?! »_

_« La lumière ! J'ai perdu ma lumière ! Grimmjow qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »_

_« Tue-moi ! Tue-moi »_

Que signifiaient-elles ? Pourquoi était-ce les mêmes qu'_elle _?

Ses paroles lui revenaient en mémoire, son regard empli d'horreur, tout. Il ne pouvait stopper ce flot d'images qui envahissaient sa tête, comme un lion enfermé trop longtemps qui se déchaînait. Il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle. Il perdait le contrôle. Il écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il revoyait la scène, survenue des siècles plus tôt.

_« Ton père aurait honte ! »_

_« Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! »_

_UN MONSTRE. Un monstre. Un monstre._

« ASSEZ ! » hurla-t-il en brisant le miroir.

Les paroles se turent aussitôt, et le flot d'émotions s'effaça, le sentiment de culpabilité et la douleur qui revenaient se dispersèrent tel un nuage. Pour laisser place au vide total à l'intérieur de lui.

Le vide.

L'absence de tout.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Grimmjow ferma les yeux et sourit. Il ne ressentait plus que ses instincts, ses envies les plus primaires.

Il avait faim. Et il avait envie de sexe.

Une longue et belle nuit de réjouissance s'annonçait.

…

…

Ichigo ne fut jamais aussi soulagé que lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa modeste demeure. Loin de Tokyo, loin de tous ces vampires. Mais les paroles de Grimmjow ne cessaient de venir le harceler, tout comme les yeux glacés de Rukia. Il ferma les yeux un instant et tenta de chasser ces images de sa tête, en vain. « Bon, ça ira mieux demain soir. » pensa-t-il, soudain las. Il essayait de se convaincre que remuer le passé n'apportait rien, ce qui était fait était fait, et rien ne pourrait changer cela. Il y a 97 ans, le jeune adolescent Ichigo Kurosaki, soldat du 21e bataillon, était devenu un vampire, par la force du destin.

Sans un bruit, il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur de la cave, qui contenait quelques poches de sang humain. « O neg', O pos', hummm ah ! AB, parfait ! » murmura-t-il en s'emparant de son butin. Son « plateau-repas » prêt, il monta dans sa chambre, en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Inoue. Il resta ensuite un long moment à siroter, allongé sur son lit, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il pensait souvent à sa vie d'humain, car bien qu'elle fut courte, il en gardait des moments précieux, qu'il ne cessait de chérir. Ca le changeait des bourdes qu'il avait tendance à accumuler depuis qu'il était immortel.

Il se leva pour se diriger vers un tiroir d'une vieille commode. Il contenait plusieurs photos, pour la plupart très anciennes. Des photos en noir et blanc, des photos déchirées. Il pris le tas dans ses mains et commença à feuilleter les images. Un sourire illumina son sourire tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur le portrait d'une petite fille. Il passa ensuite à une photo plus abîmée, elle représentait une dizaine d'hommes, des soldats, aux prémisses de la guerre. Ichigo s'y trouvait, se tenait fièrement aux côtés d'un mastodonte, Chad.

Alors qu'il passait à une photo de famille, la lumière éclaira tout à coup la pièce, dévoilant Inoue, à moitié endormie, qui se frottait les yeux.

« Oh j'suis désolé. » commença-t-il en se retournant. « Je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Non c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai entendu rentrer.» répondit la jeune femme avec un léger sourire. « Tu t'es blessé ? » fit-elle avec de grands yeux inquiets, soudain réveillée.

Elle désigna le haut déchiré et tâché de sang que portait le vampire.

« Arf c'est rien ! Tu sais que j'guéris vite. » dit-il en souriant. « J'regardais deux-trois trucs qui datent. »

« Ohh et tu parlais avec ton papounet de tes exploits ? » demanda Inoue en rigolant.

« Quoi ? Nan mais je te l'ai déjà dis, je l'appelais simplement papa, rien de plus ! En plus, ça ne se faisait pas à notre époque ce nom ridicule !» s'exclama Ichigo, outré.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

« Je suis sûre que si j'avais pu lui demander, il m'aurait dis le contraire ! »

« Jamais ! »

« Même quand il t'a consolé lorsque la fille du boucher t'a rejeté en te lançant des morceaux de poulet à la figure ? » demanda-t-elle en pouffant.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ouais bon, j'avais douze ans, et elle m'a vraiment brisé le cœur ! » se défendit Ichigo, en se souvenant de la-dite scène. « Bon sang, j'en reviens pas que je t'avais raconté celle-là. » reprit-il en pestant.

Alors qu'il voulait déclarer sa flamme à la plus belle fille de la petite bourgade qu'était alors Karakura, le rouquin avait croisé le chemin d'un autre garçon qui était amoureux de la même fille. Tous deux s'étaient battus et avait finis par se rouler dans la boue, avant que la demoiselle n'intervienne et ne les jette tous les deux en leur lançant des pièces de viande avariée à la figure.

Ça faisait maintenant parti des bons souvenirs qu'il gardait de cette époque, même si, à ce moment là, il ne faisait pas le fier, avec son énorme hématome sur l'oeil.

« Celle-là est vraiment belle ! » s'exclama tout à coup la jeune rouquine en arrachant une photo des mains du vampire.

Celle-ci datait de 1905 et représentait la famille au complet. Les sœurs d'Ichigo n'étaient encore que des bébés, mais sa mère était présente, c'était l'une des seules photos qu'il possédait d'elle. Le vampire ne voulait rien oublier de cette époque, de leur sourire, de chacun de leurs souvenirs ensemble.

« Oui... »

Inoue regarda l'homme sourire. Il était vraiment beau comme ça, avec cette expression tendre dans les yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'il regardait ces photos, ces morceaux de vie. Elle était heureuse qu'il partage cela avec elle.

La route d'Inoue avait croisé celle d'Ichigo lorsque la jeune femme avait perdu son frère. Elle n'était alors âgée que de 12 ans. Par un curieux tour du destin, le vampire l'avait trouvé au fond d'un appartement miteux dans Karakura et l'avait recueillit alors qu'elle n'avait personne vers qui se tourner. Ils étaient ainsi restés ensemble, bien qu'Ichigo s'en allait parfois sur de longues périodes, de longs mois où elle restait seule sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait chez le jeune homme. Elle avait ensuite découvert la vraie nature d'Ichigo, et lui avait demandé de se nourrir d'elle, pour ne pas qu'il reparte. Elle était secrètement tombée amoureuse de lui, et son admiration pour lui ne cessait de grandir tandis qu'Inoue devenait petit à petit une femme. Des sentiments qu'elle avait fait taire, par peur d'être rejetée, par peur de se lancer. Mais au fil des années elle avait compris que cet amour ne serait jamais réciproque. Ils vivaient ensemble, ils étaient amis, mais Ichigo mettait toujours une certaine distance entre elle et lui. Et la jeune femme se sentait parfois comme un fardeau, comme un poids qui le retenait à Karakura. Elle savait qu'il cachait au fond de lui bien des choses, des mauvais souvenirs, probablement sa seconde nature, son autre facette, et elle redoutait de découvrir un jour de quoi il s'agissait.

Son regard était doux mais triste, parfois douloureux. Elle avait parfois l'impression de partager cette maison avec un fantôme.

Et puis il y a peu de temps, elle avait vu son regard changer, et elle avait compris que quelqu'un était apparu dans la vie du vampire. Quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de spécial. Ce jour-là, ces yeux respiraient … Le soulagement ? L'excitation ?

Ce jour-là, il lui avait semblé qu'Ichigo revivait.

…

« Haaan ! » grogna Grimmjow avant de retirer ses crocs d'une peau laiteuse et parfaite.

Il se redressa et lécha doucement le sang chaud qui maculait ses lèvres cette sensation était tellement parfaite. Ce goût était exquis, peu importe le nombre de fois où il se nourrissait, c'était toujours merveilleux, de sentir sa gorge sèche s'animer au passage du plus beau nectar qui existe.

La jeune femme, complètement avachie sur un canapé, se redressa, ignorant totalement son cou ensanglanté, et lança un regard langoureux au vampire qui se délectait de son sang.

« Déshabille-toi. » ordonna le bleuté d'une voix autoritaire en s'écartant.

L'humaine obéit dans la foulée et se releva, laissant tomber les quelques vêtements qu'elle portait, dévoilant une peau pâle et lisse, un corps parfait, un visage fin, encadré par de longs cheveux blonds. Mais le clou du spectacle, c'était ce sang, rouge pourpre, qui roulait doucement le long de sa gorge, pour venir se perdre au niveau de ses seins.

« Hum … J'étais pas sûr d'avoir envie de toi, mais finalement ça devrait être pas mal ! » commenta Grimmjow avec un sourire carnassier.

Avant qu'il ne fasse un geste vers la jeune humaine plus qu'appétissante, une chose agaçante vint se placer au milieu. Cette chose agaçante aux cheveux verdâtres n'était autre que sa chère sœur, Nel.

« Grimm … J'peux te parler deux secondes ? » demanda-t-elle avec ce visage sérieux dont il avait horreur.

Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel.

Ces yeux-là, c'était lorsqu'elle comptait lui passer un savon.

…

« Nel tu fais chier ! » pensa Grimmjow en prenant, ou plutôt arrachant sa veste de son portoir. « Elle me manipule ! J'suis sûr ! » pesta-t-il en sortant de sa chambre.

…

Encore plongé dans ses souvenirs, Ichigo lisait un vieux journal alors qu'Inoue s'était endormie contre lui. Il entendit soudain un bruit, beaucoup trop proche à son goût. Il redressa la tête, tous ses sens aux aguets. Quelqu'un marchait vers la maison, et il était plutôt rapide. Un vampire ? Il se redressa, réveillant au passage la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle, un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« C'est rien, reste là ! » chuchota Ichigo avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il descendit sans un bruit les escaliers et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un était derrière, il en était sûr. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, crocs sortis et prêt à attaquer, pour tomber sur un vampire. Un vampire aux cheveux bleus.

« Grimmjow. » grinça Ichigo en fixant d'un air mauvais son interlocuteur. Ses crocs encore sortis montraient qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment la « surprise ».

« Oïï ! J'peux te parler vite fait ? » commença le vampire avec un regard charmeur.

Il reçut aussitôt la porte en vieux chêne en plein dans le nez.

« P'tain … Connard va. » pensa le bleuté en grognant.

Sans ménagement, il défonça la-dite porte d'un coup de pied, pour se retrouver face à un rouquin qui semblait pas content, mais alors vraiment pas.

Il le regardait, sans bouger, et était étrangement silencieux.

« Eh ben, j't'ai connu plus bavard … Tu sais, quand t'es venu au manoir y'a pas longtemps, que tu criais pour que j'te fasse jou- »

Grimmjow n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, puisqu'il se mangea une claque monumentale dans la figure. « Si ce mec continue comme ça, ça va pas le faire ! » pensa le bleuté en se frottant le visage.

« J'n'ai rien à te dire. Maintenant si tu pouvais dégager de ma maison. » fit le rouquin d'une voix autoritaire.

« Oh ça va, on va pas en faire toute une histoire ! Je t'ai donné une fessée parce que t'avais fais des conneries, c'était pas contre toi ! » répondit son vis-à-vis avec un pauvre sourire.

« Une fessée ? Nan mais t'es schizo ou quoi, l'autre cinglé d'Aizen là-bas, il aurait pu te dire d'me bouffer ! Tu m'as humilié, devant j'sais pas combien de vampires, alors que c'est toi à la base, qui voulait que j'ramène mon cul ! » s'emporta Ichigo, excédé.

« Techniquement, c'est toi qu'est venu tout seul comme un grand .. » commença Grimmjow, avant de s'interrompre devant le regard noir du jeune vampire.

« Kurosaki-kun ? ... » demanda une petite voix depuis le haut des escaliers.

Le rouquin se tourna aussitôt vers la voix pour découvrir Inoue, en pyjama, dont le regard allait et venait entre la porte étalée au sol, et Grimmjow. Celui-ci, qui n'avait aucune envie de partager cette conversation avec une humaine un peu trop fouineuse, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, si on allait discuter ailleurs ? » demanda-t-il, grognon.

« Non, j'en ai fini avec toi Grimmjow ! »

« Nan mais attends, faut que j't'explique quelque chose ! »

« J'veux rien savoir ! »

« Oh allez, y'en a pas pour longtemps, et après, j'te laisserais tranquille ! »

« Bien ! Allons dehors ! Inoue toi, tu restes ici c'est compris ? »

Ichigo passa telle une furie devant Grimmjow et partit en courant en direction de la forêt. Il avait besoin de se défouler, et un petit footing sera le bien venu.

« Oh attends-moi ! Ichi ! Ichigo ! »

« J'suis parti juste pour qu'Inoue arrête de s'inquiéter, maintenant laisse-moi ! »

Le bleuté, qui avait entre-temps rattrapé le jeune vampire, voulu le saisir par le bras pour le forcer à le regarder en face.

« Surtout ne t'approche pas de moi ! » tonna le rouquin en s'écartant.

« Nan mais te barre pas comme ça, tu sais pas dans quelle merde t'aurais pu te fourrer bébé vampire... Oh nan mais tu m'écoutes ?! T'aurais pu déclencher une nouvelle guerre ! »

« Et alors ? Pas mon problème. »

« Nan mais … Egoïste. »

Ichigo ricana.

« Moi égoïste ? A mon avis, comparé à toi j'suis une vraie âme de charité ! » railla-t-il.

Le bleuté souffla bruyamment. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller lui parler. Ce gamin était rancunier comme la peste, et il comprenait rien aux enjeux qu'il y avait derrière cette rencontre avec les vampires millénaires.

« Bon écoute, si j't'avais laissé tuer Rukia, ils auraient pris ça comme une rupture du traité. Si j'avais rien fait, ils auraient cru que j'étais de ton côté, et prêt à trahir à ma famille. Dans les deux cas, y'avait d'gros ennuis au bout, ok ? Alors maintenant arrête de geindre et essaie de comprendre. »

« Nan mais j'ai failli y laisser ma peau, et toi t'as carrément pété un câble ! La minute d'avant c'est limite si tu me violais pas, et tout à coup t'étais prêt à me tuer, nan mais y'a vraiment un truc qui va pas bien chez toi ! Et puis j'm'en bats les steaks de vos guerres entre vampires ! »

« Et puis t'es qu'un con ! Pourquoi t'es encore là d'ailleurs ? T'es comme la peste, j'peux pas me débarrasser de toi, ça me tue ! »

Grimmjow souffla encore puis s'appuya contre un arbre, les bras croisés, sans rien dire, en attendant qu'Ichigo se calme.

…

Inoue resta encore un moment au sommet des escaliers, de peur que l'homme aux cheveux bizarres ne revienne. Il avait complètement cassé la porte, et ça ne rassurait pas vraiment la jeune femme de savoir que l'entrée était découverte elle se sentait exposée, et pas en sécurité. Elle se doutait que cet homme qui avait débarqué était un vampire en effet aucun humain ne venait ici en général, et surtout, aucun humain n'était capable de briser un objet de plusieurs centaines de kilos. Après quelques minutes, elle descendit doucement les escaliers et vérifia que les deux hommes étaient partis, juste pour être sûre. Elle plaça ensuite un rideau qui ferait office de porte pour la nuit, de toute façon, Ichigo devrait revenir d'une minute à l'autre, et la rouquine se sentirait mieux. Elle regarda l'heure pour constater qu'il était très tard et qu'elle devait aller au lycée le lendemain. Elle décida donc de remonter se coucher et essayer de se rendormir.

…

« Bien bien bien. Charmante demeure n'est-ce pas ? » fit Aizen en s'approchant d'une maison à l'écart de la ville.

Il était accompagné de cinq vampires, ses cinq « enfants », ou tout du moins, ceux qu'il jugeait les plus compétents et dignes d'être appelés sa progéniture.

« C'est loin de Tokyo. » commenta une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts, le visage à moitié caché dans un manteau blanc.

« Oh pas tant qu'ça en courant tranquillement. » contredit Nnoitra, qui adorait se dégourdir les jambes après s'être 'divertis' avec son dernier jouet en date nommé Tesla.

« On était obligé de venir tous ici, c'est chiant, j'étais en train de dormir... » souffla la voix lasse de Stark.

« Shhh, appréciez le moment. L'air de la campagne, tout ça. Et puis Stark, j'aimerais que tu ailles rattraper ces deux petites âmes que j'entends au loin. » reprit Aizen en souriant.

« Moi j'les sens pas ! » s'exclama Nnoitra d'une voix désagréable.

« Normal Nnoi', t'es trop jeune ! » répliqua la blondinette.

« Bon bon. Répartissez-vous. » fit Aizen avec une voix ferme.

Les autres vampires se turent aussitôt, et Stark s'éloigna du groupe rapidement.

Le vampire millénaire lui s'approcha de l'entrée. « Hum, il y a eu du grabuge par ici ? » pensa-t-il en écartant un rideau pour pénétrer dans la demeure. Une porte fracassée se trouvait encore au sol. L'homme brun ferma les yeux et sourit. Il entendait parfaitement une respiration lourde et un cœur battant à l'étage. Sans bruit, il grimpa les escaliers avec une telle vitesse qu'il se retrouva devant une chambre en à peine une seconde. Il poussa lentement la porte pour dévoiler une jeune femme endormie. De longs cheveux roux, des attraits généreux, une peau pâle. Elle semblait si paisible. S'il n'avait pas eu autre chose derrière la tête, Aizen se serait bien laissé tenter, et aurait goûté au sang de la jeune femme. Mais le temps n'était pas aux plaisirs.

Il s'approcha sans bruit de l'humain innocente. « Ce n'est pas personnel. » murmura-t-il.

…

Stark n'eut aucun mal à repérer les deux vampires. En effet, ils hurlaient tellement que même un humain les aurait entendu. Le brun souffla bruyamment en ralentissant, il sentait que ces deux là allaient lui filer un foutu mal de crâne. Plus vite il en terminait avec ça, plus vite il pourrait rentrer à Tokyo et se coucher.

« Heu excusez-moi les gars ... » commença-t-il d'une voix blasée en s'approchant des deux jeunes gens qui se criaient dessus. « Tchh ces deux-là font vraiment la paire. De vrais gamins. » pensa-t-il en soufflant.

Forcément, sa présence passa totalement inaperçue, et il put admirer les deux énergumènes s'engueuler encore un bon moment avant que l'un d'eux ne daigne lui prêter attention.

« Tu veux quoi toi ? » tonna la voix d'Ichigo en se tournant vers le brun.

« Stark ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » interrogea Grimmjow à son tour en se tournant vers le vampire.

« Faut que j'vous ramène. »

« Où ? » demandèrent le rouquin et le bleuté à l'unisson, avant de se jeter un regard mauvais.

« Chez toi. » répondit Stark en désignant du doigt Ichigo.

Le jeune vampire se figea aussitôt. « Inoue. » murmura-t-il, soudain inquiet.

« Ca, ça sent pas bon .. » murmura Grimmjow.

Ichigo tourna les talons et se précipita vers sa maison, plantant les deux autres vampires, qui se jaugèrent un moment du regard.

« Tu n'as pas l'air surpris. » commenta Stark.

Le rouquin ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était autant éloigné avec Grimmjow, ils étaient bien plus loin dans la forêt qu'il ne le pensait. Ce Stark, il l'avait déjà vu plus tôt dans la soirée, il était derrière cet Aizen, le grand brun avec la mèche devant les yeux. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Aizen ? Il accéléra encore sa course. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, très mauvais. Si Stark était dans le coin, alors ce cinglé y était probablement. Pourquoi ? Il pensait l'affaire réglée avec la correction de Grimmjow, il s'était enfui sans demander son reste, et la femme, Rukia, n'avait pas été blessée, il ne l'avait même pas touché par ailleurs ! Il espérait juste qu'Inoue était profondément endormie et qu'elle n'avait rien entendu, si tous ces vampires étaient comme Grimmjow, ils risquaient de faire du remue-ménage. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas remarqué qu'Inoue était dans la maison ? Il se baffa mentalement. Mais bien-sûr qu'ils s'en étaient rendu compte ! Un vampire pouvait sentir un humain à des kilomètres, alors aussi proche … Oui, il devait vraiment se dépêcher. Aizen se montrerait peut-être à nouveau clément, peut-être voudrait-il seulement parler ?

Il arriva en trombe devant sa maison, suivit de près par Stark et Grimmjow qui l'avaient rattrapé facilement. Le spectacle qu'il vit l'horrifia.

Aizen se tenait là, juste devant l'entrée, souriant calmement comme à son habitude.

Inoue était également là, ses yeux révulsés par la peur, et le souffle coupé par la poigne surhumaine du vampire millénaire. Ses pieds nus ne touchaient plus le sol et elle émettait de faibles gémissements, cherchant de l'air. Aizen tenait à bout de bras la jeune femme qui était en train de suffoquer.

« Grimmjow, tu bouges un doigt, et c'est ton manoir qui saute, avec Ulquiorra et cette salope de Nel à l'intérieur. Tu sais bien que j'adore les explosifs ...» grinça la voix de Nnoitra derrière le vampire aux cheveux bleus.

Celui-ci tourna brièvement la tête vers le grand ébène qui lui souriait comme à son habitude, une cigarette à la main. Le visage du bleuté était impassible, et nul ne pouvait savoir ce que le fils d'Ulquiorra pensait à cet instant.

Ichigo lui n'hésita pas une seconde et se jeta vers Aizen. Il n'eut même pas la chance d'approcher le vampire. Il fut plaqué face contre terre par une femme surgissant de nul part, et dû regarder le brun de loin, totalement impuissant.

Aizen tourna la tête un instant, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Puis d'un coup rapide et sec, il brisa la nuque de la jeune femme.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux.

« INOUE ! » hurla-t-il en se débattant.

La femme qui la retenait le relâcha brusquement et il se précipita devant le corps de la jeune femme, cherchant un signe de vie, un battement de cœur. Mais il n'y avait rien. Ses yeux étaient encore grands ouverts, terrorisés, et semblaient lui demander « Pourquoi ? ». « Pourquoi ? ». « Pourquoi me fait-il ça ? ».

« Transforme-la, ou creuse sa tombe, ton choix. » fit la voix mielleuse d'Aizen.

Ichigo releva la tête.

« Jamais je ne lui imposerai telle malédiction ! » hurla le rouquin les yeux emplis de rage.

Il avait envie de se relever, et de lui arracher ce sourire ignoble, de le mettre à terre et se dresser au-dessus de lui, il voulait voir ses yeux satisfaits se muter en peur, il voulait le détruire. Oui, Ichigo avait envie de le tuer, et cette pulsion se propageait dans tout son corps, tel un courant électrique, ses muscles étaient bandés, prêts à agir.

Puis il regarda autour de lui. Cinq vampires plus ou moins âgés, un vampire millénaire. Il comprenait ce que cela signifiait. C'était comme se dresser contre un dieu.

Il vit le brun s'approcher de lui. Le rouquin resserra sa prise sur le corps sans vie de la jeune femme. Finalement, Aizen arriva tout près d'Ichigo, et planta ses yeux dans les siens, alors que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres.

« C'est ce qui arrive, Ichigo Kurosaki … Lorsqu'on s'attaque à l'un de mes enfants. »

« Mais elle n'avait rien fait ! » cria le jeune vampire en se tournant vers le visage fermé de Grimmjow qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Son cri fut totalement ignoré, et Aizen fit demi-tour, bientôt suivit par les autres. Avant de quitter les lieux, Nnoitra adressa un large sourire au rouquin, et lança sa cigarette en direction de la maison. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, celle-ci partait en mille morceaux.

Mais Ichigo s'en fichait à cet instant, il tenait le corps de la petite rouquine et hésitait. Il la regardait, indécis. Elle avait la vie devant elle … Elle était si joyeuse, si enthousiaste. Devait-il la ramener ? Il la regarda encore. L'empoisonner avec son sang ? La priver de soleil ? Non, elle ne pourrait survivre ainsi, elle n'accepterait jamais de se nourrir, de boire le sang d'hommes et femmes. Inoue n'était pas ce genre de personne, elle préférerait mourir plutôt que faire du mal aux autres. Oui, elle était ce genre de personne. Était. Le rouquin serra les dents. S'en était trop. Il se releva lentement, le corps sans vie dans les bras, et marcha en direction des bois. Ça le rendait malade de devoir faire ça. Mais pour rien au monde il ne lui imposerait cette malédiction. Elle était morte à cause de lui encore une victime innocente qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, si ce n'était de vivre, loin des dangers et de ces créatures dénuées de compassion. Il se sentait si mal. Mais ce qu'il pouvait au moins faire, c'était de lui offrir une sépulture décente. Lui offrir ce qu'elle voulait.

…

Il entendit des pas derrière lui, et se retourna. Il croisa les yeux durs de Grimmjow. Grimmjow...

Grimmjow qui l'avait entraîné à l'écart de la maison.

Qui l'avait emmené loin dans les bois.

Loin d'Inoue.

Inoue qui avait été attrapée pendant ce temps...

Grimmjow qui était imprévisible.

« Tu savais ? .. » murmura Ichigo, recollant les pièces du puzzle ensemble.

Il venait tout à coup de réaliser quelque chose d'important. N'était-ce pas Grimmjow qui avait pris parti d'Aizen devant le manoir, et l'avait humilié devant toute la populasse, avec ces yeux froids et meurtriers ?

Aucune réponse. Le bleuté fronça les sourcils.

« Grimmjow … je t'ai demandé si tu savais ?! » hurla soudain le rouquin.

« Non. » lui répondit une voix ferme.

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as entraîné à l'écart ?! »

« Parce que je ... »

« Parce que quoi ?! Parce que tu te doutais qu'Aizen viendrait squatter dans le coin et t'as décidé de lui faciliter la tâche, c'est ça ?! »

« Tchh att- .. »

« Non! Bordel, j'ai mis des années à construire tout ça, à accepter cette vie, à l'apprécier, et toi tu viens tout foutre en l'air, comme ça en un coup de vent ! Mais putain qui es-tu Grimmjow Jaggerjack ?! Sais-tu le nombre de décennies que ça prend de se pardonner ? D'arrêter cette auto-destruction ?! Je n'ai jamais voulu de ça ! Tu sais c'que c'est, d'avoir l'impression d'être un monstre !? D'être le seul comme ça ?! J'ai tué, j'ai tué tellement que ça me rend malade ! Et aujourd'hui elle est morte à cause de moi ! Et à cause de toi ! T'es qu'un poison, tu sèmes la destruction partout où tu vas ! Je te déteste ! »

Le jeune vampire était tremblant de rage, les yeux révulsés, les crocs sortis et injectés de sang. Les bruits lui semblaient tout à coup plus vifs, les sensations plus fortes. Il voulait tuer. Tout oublier, se nourrir, sentir le sang pulser sous ses canines aiguisées.

Il écarquilla soudain les yeux. Il était au point de rupture. Au point de non-retour.

Il regarda un instant sa maison en flammes. Les restes de sa vie, ses souvenirs .. Ils étaient en train de brûler. De partir en fumée. Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière puis s'enfuit, dans l'espoir d'aller loin, très loin de tout ça, et d'oublier.

_« Je n'en avais aucune idée … » murmura lentement Grimmjow à la forme qui disparaissait dans l'ombre._

* * *

_Prochain chapitre **coming soon**, cette fois-ci entièrement centré sur nos deux petits cinglés :)  
_


	5. Reborn lover

Hello !

Déjà je voulais vous remercier, tous ceux qui me suivent, ceux qui laissent un petit mot, vous êtes vraiment géniaux ! :)

Voici donc le chapitre 5, ou l'heure des réconciliations !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**_Quatre mois plus tard_**

Des souffles, des vagues s'entremêlaient dans son esprit tourmenté, des bribes de conversation, incompréhensibles, l'assaillaient. Il avait l'impression d'être en apesanteur, d'être autre part, il ne savait pas depuis quand, ni comment, mais ce n'était pas le paradis, ni l'enfer.

_« Tu viens de tout foutre en l'air ! »_

_« Ton choix. »_

_« ou bien transforme-la. »_

_« Inoue ! »_

«Je ne peux les protéger. Je suis incapable de les protéger.» ne cessait-il de se répéter. Ou bien était-ce quelqu'un d'autre qui parlait ? Il entendait des bruits, des milliers de bruits. Mais il ne savait plus si ça venait de l'extérieur ou était-ce son esprit qui commençait à sombrer. Il aurait juré entendre un loup hurler au loin. Un cri sombre et menaçant. Il entendait le cœur d'un petit rongeur cesser de battre, il entendait le craquement sinistre des arbres. Il avait l'impression que le loup se rapprochait, pas à pas, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Ses yeux restaient désespérément fermés, il ne pouvait bouger. Avait-il peur ? De quoi aurait-il peur ?Ou bien était-ce à cause des rayons du soleil ? Peut-être que le loup allait le dévorer ? Non, ses canines ne pourraient percer sa peau d'acier. Peut-être que c'était lui qui allait le dévorer ? Sa bouche était sèche, si sèche. Il avait l'impression que sa gorge tombait en poussière. Ou plutôt que des lames de rasoir lui lacéraient la gorge, ainsi que ses organes. Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas nourrit ? Pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin si urgent de se nourrir ? Allait-il retomber en poussière ? Méritait-il ce sort ? Ses idées divaguaient les unes après les autres, il sombrait lentement dans la folie, il avait l'impression d'être assaillit de toute part.

Il entendait quelque chose se rapprocher. De lui. De son corps. Son instinct hurlait, il lui criait de s'enfuir. Mais il ne pouvait bouger, il ne pouvait avancer. Il n'en avait pas envie de toute façon.

Pourquoi continuer à se battre ?

Il ne pouvait protéger les personnes auquel il tenait. Elles avaient toutes péris. Incapable. Il était impuissant malgré sa puissance surnaturelle. Quelle ironie.

Quelque chose se mouvait non loin de lui. Un bruit de tissu, un léger grognement. Et il sentit tout à coup une substance chaude contre ses lèvres, qui eut pour effet de stopper ce flot ininterrompu de pensées et sombres délires. Un liquide qui sentait divinement bon, et qui semblait vouloir s'insinuer dans sa bouche. Il entrouvrit instinctivement les lèvres et sentit quelque chose rouler sur sa langue, dans sa gorge. Un goût de paradis. Fort et musqué. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose, mais en même temps c'était différent. Il sentit quelque chose de froid lui effleurer la joue. Froid mais doux. Le vent ? Il bu ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que ce liquide divin ne lui fut retiré. Il ne put dire combien de temps il resta ainsi, les yeux fermés, sentant ces lames de rasoir se retirer lentement et ses muscles renaître.

Était-il en train de rêver ? Il voyait de nouvelles images dans sa tête. Celles-ci étaient belles et lumineuses. Une chevelure bleutée. Un sable fin et chaud, un palais doré, brillant de mille feux. De longues tuniques ondoyant dans le vent, caressant sa peau. Des éclats de rire, brisant le silence glacial qui l'assaillait quelques heures auparavant. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'avait jamais vu de palais aussi somptueux. Ni cette longue tresse bleue volant au gré de la brise. D'où provenaient ces nouvelles images, si douces, si apaisantes ?

Son esprit mit des heures à s'éclaircir, à ne pas sombrer dans de nouveaux délires. A intervalle régulière, il sentait à nouveau ce liquide chaud et merveilleux s'insinuer délicatement à travers ses lèvres, le faisant presque ronronner de plaisir. Il avait l'impression que ça le soulageait, qu'il avait moins mal. Il avait aussi l'impression que tous ces murmures, ces bruits inaudibles s'en étaient allés.

Lorsque enfin, il put distinguer et identifier nettement les bruits l'entourant. Parmi eux, un souffle léger, presque imperceptible. Il bougea légèrement la tête en direction de ce petit bruissement.

«Tu sais que ça caille par ici, gamin.» fit une voix chaude et grave.

Ichigo tressaillit, et cette voix lui fit totalement reprendre conscience, comme s'il se sortait brutalement la tête de l'eau. Il se rendit compte qu'il était couché à même le sol glacial. Il se redressa pour s'appuyer contre la paroi de la grotte, mais ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux tant cette voix lui paraissait familière. Il souffla longuement, et ferma les yeux, effaçant l'image récurrente qui le harcelait. Il se sentait moins fatigué, moins épuisé. L'énergie affluait à nouveau dans son corps, et ses muscles étaient déjà prêts à agir sous la moindre menace. Il ne pouvait cependant se débarrasser d'un poids qui pesait lourdement sur ses épaules, à tel point qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir se lever.

Malgré son mutisme, l'intrus ne semblait pas pressé à partir. Un inconnu qui ne l'était pas vraiment : son aura, froide et brûlante en même temps, était reconnaissable entre toutes. Et dieu seul sait à quelle point elle avait harcelé le rouquin.

«Tu ne ressens pas le froid. » articula difficilement Ichigo, retrouvant l'usage de la parole.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le reprendre. A croire que c'était un de ses passe-temps favori.

«Je le ressens, j'suis simplement pas affecté par lui. » répliqua l'autre du tac au tac.

«Joue pas sur les mots. » grogna le rouquin.

« T'es plutôt chanceux. T'aurais pu crever. » reprit l'intrus, qui était apparemment d'une humeur bavarde.

« Parfois j'préfèrerais être mort. »

« T'es déjà mort, Ichi. »

Cette fois-ci le jeune vampire ouvrit les yeux et les leva au ciel. Toujours le même. Certaines semblaient ne jamais changer en effet, et un emmerdeur restait un emmerdeur. Le rouquin était persuadé qu'il prenait un plaisir pervers à le contredire à chaque fois.

Il sentit l'homme s'appuyer contre une paroi, la faisait trembler violemment.

« Pourquoi t'es là, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ? » demanda finalement Ichigo, sentant sa patience qui s'amenuisait.

Avait-il espéré sa venue toutes ses semaines ? Ou avait-il au contraire prié pour que jamais personne ne le retrouve ? Il ne sut répondre, c'était bien ça qui l'agaçait fortement.

« T'attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Un loup ? Un rat ? Quelque chose qui ne puisse pas parler ?»

«Et si t'arrêtais d'faire le gosse ? T'es plutôt doué quand il s'agit d'se barrer... »

L'homme bougea et se plaça juste devant le jeune vampire, il attrapa son visage, forçant le rouquin à regarder son interlocuteur.

« … Quand est-il lorsqu'il s'agit de faire face ? » demanda finalement une tête bleuté.

Ichigo détailla malgré lui l'homme. A la dérobée. Juste pour être sûr. Oui, juste pour être sûr. Ces deux orbes électriques qui menaçaient de l'hypnotiser s'il restait trop longtemps là. Ces cheveux en pétard. Ce menton viril et fin. Ce mélange de puissance, de rage, qui émanait de lui. Il n'y avait pas de doute. C'était cette saleté de vampire. Celui-même qui l'avait blessé. Celui-même qui semblait le hanter.

« Rien du tout. Ma vie ne te concerne pas. » fit Ichigo en tentant de se dégager de cette poigne contraignante.

« Joue pas à ça. Je t'ai cherché. Et maintenant je t'ai trouvé. » répondit le plus vieux avec un léger sourire. « T'avais meilleure mine la dernière fois que j't'ai vu. » rajouta-t-il.

Le rouquin grogna et détourna les yeux. Sa bouche n'était plus sèche, elle avait goût de sang. Mais c'était différent. Il s'était nourri récemment ? Quelle était cette saveur si particulière ? Certaines de ses idées n'étaient pas encore clair tout compte fait.

Néanmoins, il était sûr d'une chose. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il ne voulait voir personne. De toute façon, la vie d'un vampire n'était qu'une longue marche solitaire, le deal, c'était d'accepter ce destin, et il l'avait fait. Il avait assez de regrets pour au moins dix vies, il se sentait assez coupable pour ne pas vouloir en rajouter. Il voulait simplement que son esprit s'égare doucement, et qu'on le laisse en paix remuer ses souvenirs.

Il sentait le regard du bleuté posé sur son corps, cherchant apparemment quelque chose.

« C'est quoi le problème avec toi ? » demanda soudain la progéniture d'Ulquiorra.

« Va-t-en.»

« Si j'en avais pas envie ? »

« Je veux que tu t'en ailles, Grimmjow, tu l'as tué !» s'écria soudain Ichigo avec force. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il se souvenait, c'était de ces derniers moments tragiques, du bruit d'une nuque brisée, d'un regard dur et impitoyable.

« C'est Aizen qui l'a tué ! »

« C'est exactement la même chose à mes yeux ! » hurla le jeune vampire.

« Ne m'associe pas à ce type ! Je ne savais pas, crois moi ! »

Un long silence s'en suivit. Ichigo était soudain partagé. Il jetait de furtifs regards vers les yeux de Grimmjow qui semblaient dire la vérité. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait stopper cette colère qu'il sentait monter en lui. Le bleuté lui avait montré qu'il savait jouer finement la comédie, assez pour s'y laisser prendre.

« Que veux-tu ? » répéta le rouquin avec une voix dure.

« Je veux savoir. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose, j'veux savoir quoi. T'as dis que par sa faute, t'avais tout détruit, toute la lumière. Ça voulait dire quoi ? » fit Grimmjow, têtu.

« Ca te regarde pas, la notion de vie privée, c'est un concept qui te parle ?» souffla Ichigo, dédaigneux.

« Dis-moi. »

Cette fois-ci, le rouquin darda un regard agacé. Il remarqua seulement à cet instant que ces orbes turquoises avaient quelque chose de différent. Elles semblaient plus brillantes, moins contrefaites, plus .. vives ? Vivantes ? Le rouquin avait du mal à analyser ce qu'il voyait. Il venait de remarquer que quelque chose semblait avoir changé chez le bleuté, il ne ressemblait pas au vampire qu'il avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt. Et à cet instant, ce changement d'attitude qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer le contrariait au plus au point.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir, Grimmjow ? Toi qui ne suis que les ordres de ton créateur. As-tu retrouvé ton cerveau ces derniers mois ? » railla Ichigo, moqueur.

Pour toute réponse à sa question, il reçut une claque monumentale, qui eut pour effet de le réveiller totalement. Comme si il se reconnectait soudain à la réalité, qu'il avait quitté quatre mois plus tôt. Il regarda le bleuté avec des yeux ahuris, tandis qu'il se frottait la joue, par pur réflexe. Habituellement, une gifle pareille ne lui faisait pas autant mal, seulement là, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait dévissé la tête. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'au moins, il reconnaissait ce Grimmjow là. Les yeux brillants de colère et les muscles réceptifs.

« Tu viens d'me frapper ? » bougonna le rouquin.

« Nuance, j'viens d'te réveiller. T'avais l'air encore à l'ouest.» répondit innocemment Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils. « J'pouvais pas te laisser la tuer. Les répercussions auraient été pires encore si je t'avais laissé faire. »reprit-il, sérieux.

Ainsi le sujet avait été mis sur le tapis, apparemment, le bleuté n'avait pas peur des représailles. Le jeune vampire se remémora encore les derniers événements survenus avant qu'il ne trouve refuge ici. Son créateur Rukia, Inoue, Ulquiorra, Aizen … Grimmjow. Inoue Orihime. Il se mordit les lèvres alors que le prénom de la jeune femme résonnait à tue-tête dans son esprit. Il n'aurait pas la force de retourner devant sa tombe, ou d'implorer son pardon. Elle était la victime de trop.

Quelles répercussions auraient pu être pires que ça ?

« Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre de tout ça … De toute façon, tu vis que pour bouffer et baiser hein ? » grinça le jeune vampire, la rancune tenace.

Son vis-à-vis leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'es vraiment qu'un connard, Kurosaki. Putain !»

Grimmjow se releva, et se retourna pour s'en aller. « Kurosaki. » C'était étrange lorsque le bleuté le prononçait ainsi, mettant à nouveau une large barrière entre eux. Le jeune vampire voulait lui clouer le bec, cet homme semblait parfois insaisissable, et c'était insupportable.

« Tu veux savoir c'qui s'est passé hein ?! Très, bien j'vais te raconter ! » répondit tout à coup Ichigo, avec un regard mauvais.

Même si ça allait lui coûter de parler, de repenser à ces souvenirs douloureux, il avait envie que Grimmjow s'en aille, il voulait avoir la paix. Et il ne sut véritablement pourquoi, mais il était prêt à lui raconter ce qu'il avait tut pendant des décennies. Pour le faire taire ou bien se soulager de sa culpabilité, il n'en avait aucune idée, et préférait l'ignorer.

_Los Angeles, les années trente._

_Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ichigo se sentait relativement bien. Il avait lentement appris à se contrôler et cela faisait maintenant une dizaine d'années qu'il n'avait plus tué par accident. Il avait appris à boire sans tuer, à masquer ses traces, et savoir comment se nourrir pour rester en forme. Les horreurs des premières années étaient oubliées, après la douleur, le chagrin et la colère, il goûtait enfin à cette liberté, ce sentiment illusoire de légèreté et de bien être. D'une rapidité et d'une force hors du commun, il se baladait à travers le monde et découvrait mille plaisirs et délices. L'univers tout entier lui semblait à portée de main. Et c'était une sensation extrêmement grisante._

_Il était à Los Angeles depuis quelques jours, et la ville ressemblait en tout point à ce qu'il avait imaginé : radieuse, dynamique, moderne. C'était un délice d'arpenter les rues, de sourire aux gens, de s'imaginer une vie et une histoire à leur raconter._

_Il pouvait être qui il voulait. Sir Thomas, fraîchement débarqué d'Angleterre, ou bien Docteur Matthew Baxter, venu de l'Est, en quête de modernité. Ou encore Tom Brennan, riche descendant des pionniers arrivés plusieurs centaines années auparavant._

_Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il entra dans un bar chic de la ville. La mélodie émanant du piano emplissait la pièce, tandis qu'hommes et femmes dansaient lentement. D'autres discutaient tranquillement au loin, fumant des cigares, se contant de vieilles histoires. Comme à chaque fois qu'il débarquait quelque part, les gens se taisaient quelques minutes, admirant les traits parfaits du jeune homme à la peau claire, et son sourire ravageur. Nul doute qu'il pouvait ramener qui il voulait dans son lit._

_Le rouquin s'installa face au bar, et demanda un whisky. C'était l'une des seules boissons excepté le sang qu'il pouvait boire. Accoudé ainsi au comptoir, il se laissait aller au son du jazz, et fermait les yeux en appréciant ce doux rythme qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Oui, cette ville avait tout pour lui plaire, peut-être songerait-il à s'y installer pour plusieurs années._

_«Que fait donc un homme seul devant un whisky alors qu'il devrait être au bras de toutes ces dames ?» fit une voix amusée dans son dos, qui portait un léger accent new-yorkais._

_Ichigo, surpris, rouvrit les yeux. Perdu dans son monde, il n'avait pas entendu l'individu s'approcher de lui. Il se retourna pour découvrir un homme qui lui souriait. En costume trois pièces qui semblait être taillé sur mesure, il tenait un par-dessus sombre ainsi qu'un chapeau dans sa main droite. Une tenue de parfait gentleman qui contrastait grandement avec sa chevelure longue et flamboyante. Une multitude de mèches rouges venaient encadrer un visage bien dessiné et viril, au teint légèrement hâlé. _

_«Peut-être que le whisky est une bien meilleure compagnie, non ?» répondit finalement le jeune vampire en souriant dans un anglais impeccable. _

_«Hum possible, dénigreriez-vous la gente féminine ?» souffla l'homme en riant, faisant semblant de murmurer. _

_«A vous de me le dire. Un verre ? » répliqua Ichigo, intéressé._

_«Pourquoi pas ? »_

_« Matthew … Matthew Baxter. Heureux de vous rencontrer. » fit le vampire en tendant la main._

_Ils passèrent ainsi la soirée à parler, enchaînant les whisky. _

_Renji. _

_Le jeune vampire en avait des frissons rien qu'à prononcer son nom. Il sentait une sensation étrange l'envahir alors que l'alcool le faisait oublier qui il était. Cet homme était un gentleman, il était beau. Parfait. Il était plein de vie, plein d'espoir. Empli de lumière. _

_Il le faisait rire, il était sûr de lui, et il appréciait ce regard appréciateur qu'il lui lançait de temps à autre. Oui, il avait bien envie de s'installer ici pour quelques temps. Cet homme l'attirait d'une façon bien différente des autres, s'en était étrange, et il voulait découvrir pourquoi._

_Ils ne partirent qu'à une heure très avancée de la nuit, lorsque le patron les jeta dehors, le rouge passablement éméché, riant aux remarques cyniques du jeune rouquin sur les américains. _

_Ichigo ne savait pas encore qu'il venait de rencontrer l'amour._

…

_**- Quelques mois plus tard -**_

_«Comment va mon délicieux vampire ?» fit une voix suave en pénétrant dans un salon faiblement éclairé._

_Aussitôt une touffe orangée émergea de la pénombre et se jeta sur le nouveau venu en souriant._

_«Il se languissait de toi, Ren!» répondit Ichigo._

_Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, contents de pouvoir se retrouver après plusieurs semaines de séparation. En effet, la profession de Renji exigeait qu'il se rende parfois à New York, pour affaire. Cette fois-ci était son plus long voyage et Ichigo trépignait d'impatience, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'était pas nourri, voulant tenir la promesse faite à son compagnon de ne s'abreuver que de lui._

_Près de dix mois qu'ils vivaient cet amour particulier, entre homme et vampire, ce qui ne semblait pas les déranger le moins du monde. Le vampire s'était établis non loin de la campagne, où il pouvait se défouler, tout en restant à proximité de Los Angeles._

_Renji lui lança un regard lubrique, emplis de désir. Il enleva sa veste, et défit lentement sa chemise sous le regard amusé du rouquin qui s'était assis sur le sofa, à se rincer l'oeil. Il dévoila progressivement un torse musclé et viril. Puis, il entraîna Ichigo dans la pièce adjacente pour une nuit de débauche._

_Cette nuit, serait la dernière. _

_En partant au boulot le matin, le rouge repartait souvent avec des hématomes, cicatrices et autres traces laissées par le vampire, qui pourtant, se contenait au maximum. Malgré tout, ce n'était pas suffisant, tant le corps humain de Renji semblait vulnérable aux muscles d'acier d'Ichigo._

_Après cinq semaines de séparation, le jeune vampire avait bien du mal à contenir son désir et sa faim. Même s'il avait vieillit, tous ses sens et ses sensations étaient décuplés par mille._

_« Ne te retiens pas, mon amour. » souffla la voix embuée de Renji._

_Ce soir-là, alors qu'un violent orgasme le submergeait, le rouquin cria et déchira la peau de son partenaire avec ses doigts acérés. Il plongea immédiatement sur son cou, et bu son sang, satisfaisant enfin cette faim qui le tenaillait. La sensation de l'orgasme et la saveur de ce liquide divin formaient à eux deux un tourbillon parfait et unique. Il fut emporté par ce torrent, par ce soulagement qu'il ne remarqua pas les protestations de l'homme sous lui._

_Mais très vite, il se rendit compte que le pouls de Renji était faible, étrangement faible._

_Il s'arracha à contre coeur de cette peau si savoureuse pour découvrir avec stupeur deux immenses entailles qui déchiraient ce torse couvert de sueur. Aussitôt Ichigo bondit en arrière, pris de panique, en regardant l'étendue des dégâts. _

_Il sembla tout à coup se réveiller, et écarquilla les yeux._

_Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? C'était lui qui avait fait ça ? Il se sentit nauséeux. Impossible, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ?! Il bondit sur l'homme._

_«Ren ! Ren! Réveille-toi. Putain c'est pas drôle !» _

_Il secouait le corps, regardait les yeux encore ouverts de son amant, et ne cessait de fixer ces plaies béantes qui saignaient en abondance. Il espérait que Renji lui faisait une mauvaise blague, ou qu'il rêvait, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était pas possible. C'est pas lui qui avait pu lui faire ça. On ne pouvait pas faire ça à quelqu'un qu'on aimait. Tout à coup, il se figea. _

_Il n'entendait plus son coeur battre. Il n'entendait plus ce son doux et familier. Il ne l'entendait plus. _

_Son corps ne bougeait plus du tout. Il se sentit livide, sa tête lui tournoyait dans tous les sens. Etait-il possible qu'il soit … qu'il soit mort ? Ce silence qui emplissait la pièce lui était familier. Ce silence datait de ses premières années … Ces années qu'il croyait derrière lui._

_Cette pensée claqua en silence dans son cerveau déserté de toute raison. Il fixa ce corps dans ses bras. Il admira cette bouche rose et fine qu'il adorait embrasser. Il regardait ces cheveux rouges et magnifiques, ce corps d'homme.. ce corps sans vie. _

_Il sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue, tandis qu'un cri déchirant s'échappait de ses lèvres. Son regard ne cessait que regarder son amant, comme si ça pouvait le ramener, comme si ça pouvait effacer ces dernières minutes. Un milliers d'autres larmes vinrent rejoindre leur consoeur, alors qu'Ichigo réalisait l'horreur de la situation. _

_Il venait de tuer son amant. Il venait de le tuer. Il venait d'arracher la vie à la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, à son amour, à l'homme qu'il aimait. _

_Il venait de lui lacérer le corps parce qu'il n'avait pas su se contrôler. Encore une fois. Parce que la faim le dominait. Parce que le sang représentait plus encore que cet amour. _

_Il hurla. Il lui avait fait du mal parce qu'il était une bête, parce qu'il était un monstre. Un monstre qui était né par erreur, et qui n'avait pas le droit d'exister._

_Il s'agenouilla et se prit la tête dans ses mains, tel un fou hurlant dans sa camisole._

_«Mon dieu .. Pardonne-moi Renji, je t'en prie, je t'aime .. Je t'aime.. je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé .. Je..» sa voix se brisa. _

_Comment pouvait-il espérer son pardon ? _

_Comment avait-il cru en sa rédemption ?_

_Il avait cru que ces heures sombres étaient derrière lui, il avait cru qu'il pourrait vivre cet amour comme toute personne sur cette terre, qu'il pouvait connaître la joie, mais il s'était lourdement trompé. _

_Il ne cessait de murmurer des excuses et des mots d'amour à ce corps qui devenait de plus en plus froid dans les bras glacés du vampire. Pourtant ça ne changeait rien : l'homme ne bougeait pas, emporté pour toujours dans les limbes de la mort._

_Il devait le transformer. Faire de lui un vampire. Comme ça, ils seraient à nouveau réunis, et ils pourraient faire comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Ils pourraient être ensemble pour l'éternité, il n'aurait pas à le voir vieillir. Oui, il devait le transformer._

_Se souvenant seulement de sa transformation qu'il était resté sous terre dans les bras de son créateur, il tenta de faire de même. _

_Le lendemain soir, ses cris redoublèrent d'intensité._

_Le corps de son amour gisait là, pâle, ensanglanté, couvert de terre. Il le regarda, impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas le sauver. _

_Et c'était sa faute. C'était sa faute à lui. Pour avoir tâché ce bonheur qui lui tendait les bras. Renji était parti, et il ne reviendrait pas. Jamais. Il était mort. Et lui n'était qu'un monstre. Un monstre qui laissait une traînée de sang et de cadavres derrière lui._

_Lentement, il se leva, dans un état second, et prit amoureusement le corps de son bien-aimé dans ses bras, pour l'emmener près d'un arbre. Là, il l'enterra, pleurant, murmurant son nom. _

_Sa triste besogne terminée, il resta là à contempler le croix qu'il venait de placer. _

_C'était la dernière fois qu'il tuait. La dernière. Il repensait à tous ces corps, tous ces innocents dont il avait ôté la vie, des années auparavant. Des hommes, des femmes, des gamines qui mourraient dans une marre de sang tandis que lui ne pouvait se contrôler. Son passé sombre ne le quitterait jamais. _

_Il n'était ni Tom Brennan, ni Matthew Baxter. Il était Ichigo Kurosaki, un vampire, et un meurtrier._

_Il ne voulait plus. Il ne pouvait plus. C'était inhumain. Il voulait que ça se finisse, il désirait mourir, et qu'ainsi cette folie meurtrière cesse avec lui. Il se leva et s'avança dans la clairière qui bordait ce qui fut sa maison, à une époque qui lui semblait déjà lointaine. Il se laissa lourdement tomber à genoux. _

_Quel était donc le sens de son existence? En quoi ce monde avait-il une quelconque logique ? Pourquoi la nature permettait-il que naissent des créatures telles que lui?_

_Perdu dans ses pensées, il leva la tête. Là il admira ce ciel parfait, qu'il aimait tant avant. Lorsqu'il était humain, et qu'il pouvait laisser son corps s'abreuver des rayons si bienfaiteurs du soleil. Aujourd'hui il était condamné aux ténèbres. Il ne pouvait jouir de ce plaisir humain. Il ne pouvait que vivre de nuit, il ne pouvait que s'alimenter des humains eux-mêmes. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre. _

_Il voulait le voir encore. Juste une fois. Lentement, le ciel se teinta d'orange, de rose, et se déclina en une grande palette majestueuse, tandis que le ciel s'éclaircissait. Il ne voyait plus les étoiles. Il ne distinguait plus cette nuit noire et froide. Malgré la situation, il sourit. _

_Quel spectacle magnifique. Il aurait aimé que Renji soit là avec lui. Au loin, encore très paresseux, il remarquait le soleil qui se faisait attendre, caché par la grande forêt de chêne._

_Il contemplait ce doux spectacle. Sa peau commençait à fumer, et des picotements désagréables parcouraient son corps. Mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir l'aube se lever et sentir le soleil réchauffer son corps. _

_Comme un humain. _

_Comme avant. _

_Progressivement, le ciel s'éclaircit, laissant passer les rayons du soleil qui vinrent directement lécher son corps. Il grimaça. Les picotements s'étaient transformés en brûlures qui déchiraient sa peau. Tant pis. Il acceptait son sort. La douleur se faisait plus violente, et il tentait de se contrôler. Alors même qu'il était résolu à mourir, ses instincts lui hurlaient de courir. De survivre. Il ferma les yeux, sentant une brève brise calmer un instant cette chaleur qui consumait lentement son corps._

_«Ah ben si tu restes comme ça, sûr que tu vas cramer p'tit ! Et ce sera vraiment douloureux, crois-moi.» _

_Une voix tira brusquement Ichigo de sa paix. C'était une voix railleuse, moqueuse, et hautaine. Il tourna la tête en direction du bruit. Il vit, caché des rayons à l'ombre des arbres touffus, un homme blond qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents._

_«Outch mon dieu, ton visage est déjà bien amoché, c'est pas terrible à voir! Un beau gosse comme toi...»_

_Le rouquin le regarda, interloqué. Il fronça les sourcils en tentant de rassembler ses idées, qui semblaient elles aussi partir en fumée._

_«Sais-tu au moins ce que je suis, imprudent ?» répondit Ichigo d'une voix sèche._

_Il avait maintenant l'impression que son corps s'embrasait, jamais il n'avait connu pareille souffrance. Le soleil était dévastateur._

_«Ouais … j'suis comme toi, mon chou. Et au vu des cadavres qui s'entassent derrière ton joli cul, j'imagine que t'es très jeune.»_

_Le jeune homme s'était figé. Qu'avait-il entendu ? Et que voulait-il dire exactement par «comme toi» ? Pris d'un doute, il se protégea machinalement des rayons qui devenaient insupportables. L'instinct de survie était tenace. Il se sentait de plus en plus faible face à cette force invisible qui semblait lui tirer les bras pour l'emmener à l'abri. Heureusement, il allait bientôt partir en fumée, il le sentait. _

_Cette fournaise fut soudain interrompue par un parapluie noir et très opaque, qui stoppait chaque rayon destructeur._

_«Bon, comme t'as l'air moitié suicidaire comme type, j'vais prendre les choses en main. Parce que contrairement à toi, petit, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'crever ici comme un con.»_

_Le rouquin protesta faiblement, alors que son visage était devenu méconnaissable. Parler était devenu un supplice. Il gesticulait et tentait de retourner au soleil. _

_«Na..je..tué..Ren..»_

_L'autre levait les yeux au ciel, agacé._

_«Nan ben de toute façon, j't'embarque. J'aime pas que des vampires crèvent sur mon territoire. C'est chiant, après j'dois en créer des nouveaux. Si tu veux, j'te dirais qui tu es. Mais je te préviens, jamais je remplacerais ton créateur qui à l'air de t'avoir abandonné comme une vieille chaussette. Pauvre créature. Cesse de pleurer, un jour tu me remercieras.» _

Près de quatre-vingts ans avaient passés depuis, mais ces souvenirs restaient intacts. Il revoyait encore le sourire de Renji, ses costumes si bien taillés, ses muscles dessinés, ses moqueries sur les new-yorkais … Son rire. Mais surtout, il se souvenait parfaitement du sang souillant ses mains, éparpillé tout autour du lit.

Il avait maintenant séché ses larmes, mais sa culpabilité et sa honte n'avait cessé de le ronger. Il s'était efforcé de se racheter, mais quoiqu'il fasse, l'issue semblait être toujours la même.

«J'ai essayé d'être avec des humains, de vivre parmi eux, mais tout ce que je réussis à faire, c'est qu'ils se fassent tuer ... » fit-il, amer. « Je ne supporte pas leurs regards. Les yeux de Renji, d'Inoue, qui me demandent 'Pourquoi ?', et je n'ai aucune réponse à leur offrir. J'aurais dû .. les tenir loin de moi, ne pas entrer dans leur vie. Les protéger. Haha, si ce n'est pas ironique, de devoir s'éloigner des gens que l'on aime pour les protéger ... »

Le rouquin ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux, plongé tout entier dans ses souvenirs, dans sa douleur, dans sa rage trop longtemps contenue.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration, et un semblant de calme était revenu entre les deux êtres.

«C'était .. un accident. Ce qui s'est passé, c'était une erreur. T'étais jeune, inexpérimenté. J'suis sûr qu'c'était le premier qui était important. Ton créateur t'aurais empêché d'aimer cet homme... Il t'aurait empêché d'aimer les humains … C'était pas ta faute.» répondit finalement le bleuté, en le regardant. Sa voix n'était pas celle d'un vampire impitoyable, dépourvu d'humanité, c'était une voix qui se voulait compréhensive, peut-être même réconfortante. Mais elle ne suffisait à calmer le torrent de sensations qui envahissait Ichigo. Le souvenir de Renji, de cette ancienne vie qu'il avait détruit de ses mains .. Il ne savait plus si ce qu'il ressentait c'était de la peine, ou de la colère, ou de la rancoeur envers Grimmjow, ou Rukia, ou Aizen, il ne savait plus.

«Pas ma faute ?! C'était mes mains ! Mes crocs ! J'aurais dû sentir qu'il perdait du sang, j'aurais du comprendre qu'il s'affaiblissait ! Je l'ai presque déchiqueté ! Comment peut-on déchiqueter quelqu'un qu'on aime ?»

« C'était pas de ta faute ! »

« Si ça l'était ! Mais comment tu pourrais comprendre ça toi ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu as déjà culpabilisé en prenant la vie de quelqu'un ? As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un ?! » cria soudain le rouquin, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il s'en prenait à Grimmjow.

Il sentit soudain le besoin d'évacuer, de se libérer de cette colère et cette culpabilité, et il avait l'impression qu'il devait le faire maintenant ou il allait imploser.

«Tu ne sais rien de moi !» tonna la voix du bleuté.

«Qu'est-ce que j'devrais savoir hein ? Que tu n'as aucun respect pour la vie humaine ! »

Grimmjow regarda Ichigo un moment en fronçant le sourcils. Il avait beau crier et hurler, il n'y avait que de la douleur dans ses yeux, du regret, de la tristesse, qui formaient un mélange fatal, qu'il transformait en colère pour ne pas avoir à les affronter. Tous leurs regards, toute cette culpabilité. Malheureusement pour le bleuté, cette colère était contagieuse, très contagieuse, puisqu'elle reflétait ses propres erreurs à lui. Et il sentait déjà que son calme s'amenuisait, alors qu'Ichigo recommençait à péter un câble, il y avait trop de sang dans ses veines, trop de souffrance, trop de colère, trop de tout. Mais Grimmjow avait tout autant de colère et de rage, il avait en lui ce besoin de détruire, tout autour de lui. Depuis que son humanité était revenue, il avait bien du mal à se contenir, à ne pas laisser tout exploser. N'y tenant plus, il leva la main, et frappa le rouquin, qui alla s'écraser contre la paroi glacée, laissant l'occasion au bleuté de placer trois mots.

«Oh ta gueule Ichi ! Tu crois vraiment que t'es le seul au monde à avoir souffert ? Que t'es le seul à avoir voulu t'arracher le cœur de la poitrine juste pour être en paix ? Juste pour ne plus entendre leurs voix ? A combien de vampires t'crois que ça arrive hein ?! A tous ! J'ai tué ma mère de mes propres mains parce que j'avais fait une connerie ! J'ai senti son coeur arrêter de battre ! J'ai vu ses yeux qui me demandaient 'pourquoi' ! J'ai vu son sang tâcher mes vêtements, et alors qu'elle mourrait dans mes bras, la seule chose qui m'obsédait, c'était de pouvoir le boire son sang, tout son sang ! Alors comment tu crois que j'ai vécu ça hein ?! J'ai quitté tous ceux à qui je tenais, je les ai regardé mourir les uns après les autres, année après année, je les ai vu vieillir et se flétrir les uns après les autres, alors qu'ils me regardaient sans comprendre, croyant que j'étais un fantôme ! Qui crois-tu que je suis hein ?! Un connard ? Un sans cœur ? J'ai choisis de survivre, et me battre, par n'importe quel moyen ! J'ai toujours refusé d'accepter ça comme une malédiction ! Mais j'ai choisis d'éteindre mon humanité, parce que ça faisait moins mal ! Parce que comme ça, je revoyais plus leurs yeux ! Et c'est toi qui t'es pointé la bouche en cœur, toi qui a déboulé cette fois-là en me regardant avec tes yeux si expressifs .. C'est toi qu'a rallumé tout ça !» hurla à son tour Grimmjow.

Ses crocs sortis, il tremblait de rage. Il n'avait pas prévu de lui dire ça. Il se sentait nu, faible, interloqué. Il aurait été capable de tuer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main pour se venger de cette maladresse, de tout détruire s'il n'y avait pas eu Ichigo, qui s'était tu, le regardant avec ses yeux ambres, qui reflétaient une lueur étrange.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard durant de longues minutes, en silence.

Chaque douleur, chaque peine se mêlait à celle de l'autre, l'amertume faisait écho à celle de l'autre, la colère qu'ils ressentaient ne faisait plus qu'une, leur rage commune semblait faire trembler le sol. Les crocs sortis, les narines frémissantes, leurs yeux semblaient vouloir entrer en fusion, leurs coeurs brisés s'ouvraient l'un à l'autre pour verser des larmes de sang, trop longtemps contenues. Ce même sang qui souillait leurs mains et leurs âmes.

…

Ichigo ne sut dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, des minutes ou peut-être des heures, sans bouger, à se regarder. Il était en colère, il voulait partir, mais il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de ce regard turquoise, de ces crocs aiguisés et menaçants. Il laissa son regard traîner sur le corps du bleuté, avant que ses yeux ne dérivent sur le poignet tâché de sang et la chemise déchirée du vampire. Il fronça les sourcils, et se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres. Ce goût qu'il avait dans sa bouche … C'était lui ? Il l'avait nourri ? Était-ce le goût de son sang ?

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi se souciait-il de lui ? Quelque part, il ne lui devait rien, et n'avait aucun intérêt à le retrouver. Ce qui était arrivé ne le concernait pas directement. Comment l'avait-il retrouvé par ailleurs ? Il réalisa soudain le sens des dernières paroles de Grimmjow, comme s'il venait juste de les entendre. La façon dont il s'était en quelque sorte livré à lui … Jamais il n'avait vu le vampire sous un tel jour, sans aucun masque, les yeux brillants de haine et de douleur, le corps tendu à l'extrême.

« Que … ?»

Ichigo s'était soudain rapproché, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Grimmjow et tous ces vampires n'avaient que foutu le bordel complet dans sa petite vie bien rangée. Il se maudissait chaque jour d'avoir croisé la route du bleuté. D'avoir fait demi-tour ce jour là en sentant du sang. Et tous les événements qui s'en étaient suivis.

Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, le bleuté l'avait cherché, et lui avait donné son propre sang, pour le réveiller de ce gouffre dans lequel il plongeait lentement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ni ce qui l'avait poussé à venir jusqu'ici. Mais il était là.

Et étrangement, de façon illogique et totalement irraisonnée, il aurait voulu ne jamais voir cette silhouette qu'il avait tant maudis s'envoler. Comme si, tout à coup, c'était la chose qui lui importait le plus. Cette solitude qu'il désirait tant s'envolait aussi vite que l'éclair, et laissait place à une envie bien différente. Un besoin de contact. Le bleuté avait fait un pas vers lui. Il était peut-être temps d'arrêter de se chamailler. De pardonner.

Cette façon d'être, cette impulsivité ... Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il sentit que la colère désertait doucement son esprit. Ses yeux ambres s'étaient adoucis, et ils exprimaient maintenant quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la reconnaissance. Pendant tout ce temps, Grimmjow ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Le vampire s'approcha sans un bruit, et colla son front à celui d'Ichigo.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute ... » murmura-t-il doucement.

Il releva les yeux, soudain pris d'une impulsion, et s'empara sauvagement de la bouche du rouquin. Il le plaqua totalement contre la paroi, le dominant entièrement. Ce baiser était exigeant, possessif, passionné, mais aussi douloureux. Le jeune vampire se livra entièrement, et lorsque la langue du bleuté quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche, il se laissa faire sans même une protestation. Ce contact, cette solitude qui s'enfuyait à grands pas, c'était si bon, si bon que même si c'était mal, il n'aurait jamais voulu briser cette étreinte. Mais après quelques secondes, Grimmjow brisa le contact, et se recula. Ses yeux turquoises étaient si intenses, si brillants, bien plus encore que lors de leur première rencontre. Ils avaient quelque chose d'unique.

« Viens... » souffla-t-il finalement tendant la main au rouquin.

…

Lorsqu'Ichigo sortit de sa tanière, il fut aveuglé par les rayons de la Lune. Elle était pleine cette nuit-là, éclairant tout le paysage. Le Mont Hotaka s'était recouvert d'un manteau blanc depuis l'arrivée du vampire, et la grotte où il s'était abrité donnait directement sur des sapins enneigés, qui offraient un spectacle magnifique sous les lueurs lunaires.

L'hiver était arrivé, et en pleine nuit les températures étaient si froides que les animaux se taisaient et se cachaient, offrant au rouquin un silence total et apaisant. Les deux vampires semblaient être les seules créatures en vie sur cette terre glacée et hostile. Comme si, en cet instant ils étaient seuls au monde.

« C'est beau … » commença Ichigo dans un souffle. « Je pourrais rester ici, c'est si paisible .. »

« Hum .. De quoi tu te nourrirais ? » fit Grimmjow après plusieurs minutes, perplexe.

« Probablement d'animaux, il n'y a aucun humain ici. » répondit le jeune vampire en haussant les épaules.

Le bleuté se raidit aussitôt en entendant ces mots et fit une horrible grimace.

Boire du sang animal était la pire torture qu'on pouvait imposer à un vampire. C'était comme faire boire à un humain du lait périmé depuis six ans qui serait resté en pleine canicule. Avec de la moisissure dessus. Imbuvable !

Rien que d'y penser, il sentait qu'il pouvait vomir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Grimmjow préférait crever plutôt que d'y retoucher ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

« Attends, t'as déjà bu le sang d'un rat ou d'un lapin ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander le bleuté, écoeuré.

« Non, pas vraiment en fait. » répondit le jeune vampire, tout penaud.

« Ah ouais d'accord, ça parle ça parle, mais ça n'y connaît rien, c'est vraiment les gosses ça ! Si tu bois ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de leur sang impur, tu vas dégueuler pendant une décennie, crois-moi ! » s'écria le vampire en faisant des grands gestes outrés.

Il semblait avoir oublié ce qu'il venait de se passer, ou peut-être était-ce là un moyen de relâcher la pression, de se sentir plus léger.

« He-okay … » répondit Ichigo, s'inquiétant tout à coup pour la santé mentale de Grimmjow.

« Hé me regarde pas comme ça, t'étais en train de te dire que j'étais cinglé ou quoi ? » accusa le vampire en pointant du doigt le plus jeune, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il se sentait plus apaisé. Il se retourna et dévala tranquillement la pente enneigée, le bleuté sur ses talons. Le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher de plonger de temps en temps la main dans la neige et de s'en mettre partout, comme un gamin. S'il n'y avait pas eu Grimmjow, il aurait hurlé et sauté partout comme un fou; il ne se souvenait pas que la neige lui avait autant manqué.

Le bleuté qui le suivait sagement, laissait son regard errer sur la nuque du jeune homme, tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées.

Cette lumière dont il parlait, c'était Renji, son amant. Celui qui semblait éclairer sa vie. Mais ça ne répondait pas à son éternelle question, ça n'expliquait pas ce qu'_elle _avait dis.

De plus, qui était ce vampire qui l'avait aidé ? Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, c'est Aizen qui avait toujours eu pour royaume les Etats-Unis, alors un détail semblait lui échapper. Et puis, il trouvait étrange que la disparition d'un jeune entrepreneur new-yorkais soit passé inaperçu dans le radar d'Aizen. Et puis pourquoi Rukia avait-elle fait ce choix de l'abandonner ? Il se garda bien de poser ces questions à voix haute, et tâcha de faire taire ses pensées. Retrouver son humanité, c'était fatiguant, non, en réalité, c'était épuisant. Son esprit n'arrêtait pas de tourner, et ses émotions menaçaient de le submerger à tout moment. Et tout ça, c'était purement et simplement à cause de sa sœur.

**Deux mois plus tôt**

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack était de mauvaise humeur. Très mauvaise humeur. Déjà deux cadavres s'entassaient dans sa chambre et il n'était que 20 heure._

_Il faisait les cents pas dans la pièce tandis qu'il lisait quelques documents, des traces écrites rapidement à la main. Il sentait déjà qu'il perdait patience. Il ressentait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas. C'était un sentiment puissant que ça en avait brisé ses barrières, lui qui avait tendance à baisser la garde de temps en temps. _

_C'était la culpabilité. _

_Il ne pouvait s'en défaire, et ne souhaitait maintenant qu'une chose, retrouver Ichigo et lui expliquer qu'il n'y était pour rien. Le regard que le jeune vampire lui avait lancé l'avait mis mal à l'aise, il était empli de haine et d'incompréhension. Un regard si familier. Le regard d'une personne trahie. Il voulait lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien. Que quand il avait été le voir, c'était justement pour lui parler, pour lui parler de sa réaction au manoir. Qu'il était désolé._

_Désolé ?_

_En s'entendant penser, il hurla de rage. Ce n'était pas lui ça. Il savait parfaitement se maîtriser, fermer les yeux et tout repousser au loin, jusqu'à ce que la seule chose qu'il ressente soit la soif. Que la chose qu'il voit ne soit que du sang, que des veines pulsants, que des cœurs battants. Que rien n'importe plus que se nourrir. Que survivre. _

_Quelqu'un lui avait un jour dis que le cœur ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à s'affaiblir …_

_Paroles sages pour un homme avisé._

_« Je peux entrer ? » fit la voix douce de Nel._

_« J'suis occupé là ! » répondit le vampire d'une voix peu agréable._

_La jeune femme ignora complètement sa réponse et pénétra dans la chambre, non sans avoir jeté un regard dégoûté aux deux victimes qui baignaient dans leur propre sang._

_Elle s'approcha furtivement de son frère surexcité sans prononcé un mot, et l'enserra de ses bras. _

_Au lieu de la repousser brutalement, le bleuté ne bougea pas, et sembla lentement se calmer. Neliel resta un moment ainsi, à murmurer une vieille chanson en grec. Lorsqu'au bout de quelques minutes il se laissa aller brièvement à l'étreinte, elle se risqua à parler._

_« Grim, ce n'est pas parce que parfois tu vas laisser ton humanité prendre le dessus que tout va s'effondrer … » murmura-t-elle. « Laissa-la faire pour une fois, je suis sûre qu'elle te mènera à lui. » conclut-elle avait de se détacher de son frère et s'éloigner lentement._

_« La laisser revenir et les regrets qui vont avec hein ? » grinça le vampire, les sourcils froncés._

_...  
_

« J'suis désolé. » lâcha tout à coup Grimmjow, mal à l'aise. Il serra les dents, et pria pour qu'Ichigo ne se retourne pas et continue à marcher, car ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire lui coûtait beaucoup. « Lorsque t'es venu à la soirée au manoir, et que t'as voulu tuer Rukia, j'pouvais pas te laisser faire … C'est une des progénitures d'Aizen, c'est l'un des plus vieux d'entre nous, enfin tu sais par rapport à Ulquiorra, c'est mon créateur, il a toujours été là. Je pouvais pas te laisser faire ça. Tu le sais p'tet pas mais ça aurait déclenché une guerre. Et puis, je voulais pas que ton humaine meurt, t'es du genre comme Nel à t'attacher aux humains alors bon. Elle, elle peut pleurer pendant des années quand ses préférés meurent, alors ben je comprends ...»

Ichigo s'était arrêté, et écoutait maintenant Grimmjow parler. Le bleuté ne le voyait pas, mais il souriait. D'un sourire doux, comme il le faisait autrefois. Il se doutait que le grand et fier vampire détestait dire ce genre de choses. Pourtant, il l'avait fait, et cela révélait beaucoup de lui. Comme quoi, même Grimmjow Jaggerjack pouvait éprouver de la culpabilité.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Grimmjow. C'est bon » répondit le rouquin d'une voix légère. « Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi Aizen a fait ça. Pourquoi il s'en est pris à Inoue, alors qu'elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. » continua-t-il cette fois-ci d'une voix sérieuse.

Il était toujours de dos, et il contemplait cette lune parfaite tout en parlant. Il se sentait plus à l'aise comme ça, et il n'était pas perturbé par le regard de braise du bleuté.

« Tu sais, Aizen a l'air d'avoir accumulé pas mal de rancoeur, envers tout le monde, mais particulièrement envers les humains. » commença Grimmjow, soulagé de la réaction de Ichigo. « Nel m'a raconté qu'il éprouvait toujours ce plaisir pervers à tétaniser ses victimes avant de se nourrir. Il les tue presque toutes. Rukia aurait pu te tuer facilement vu son âge, alors j'pense que c'était qu'un prétexte … Ce type à l'air de preuve son pied en regardant les autres souffrir, j'sais pas quel genre de fétichisme c'est, mais Aizen est un vrai barré..» conclut-il.

Ichigo se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

La pleine lune l'éclairait autant que l'aurait fait le soleil, et Grimmjow pouvait voir le moindre détail de sa personne. Sa chevelure orange contrastait totalement avec le manteau blanc et vierge qui l'entourait, c'était parfait. Les rayons de la lune semblaient glisser sur son corps comme l'aurait fait un torrent de larmes sur ses joues. La nuit lui seyait à merveille, quoiqu'il en dise. S'il avait été humain, ça n'aurait pas été pareil. Le bleuté, perdu dans ses pensées, glissa distraitement une main dans une poche de son pantalon, pour y toucher un objet lourd et brillant. Il regarda encore un instant l'expression d'Ichigo.

Le jeune homme avait maintenant ce sourire mélancolique, comme s'il revoyait une scène de son passé, une scène probablement heureuse, puisque Grimmjow n'avait jamais vu ce regard doux auparavant.

« Tu sais, un vampire passe les trois-quarts de son existence plongé dans ses souvenirs. » remarqua le vampire après un moment.

« Et le quart restant ? » demanda Ichigo, en haussant un sourcil.

« Il préfère tout ignorer. Faire taire son humanité. » répondit le bleuté d'une voix sérieuse, les sens soudain en alerte, ayant la désagréable sensation d'être épié.

…

…

« Mein sohn ? » souffla Ulquiorra.

« Pas là. » répondit Nel en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

« Où est-il ? La situation est délicate en ce moment, je ne voudrais pas qu'il provoque quelque chose de fâcheux, ou qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. On ne sait jamais, certains pourraient débarquer sans sommation sur l'île. Aizen ne cesse de mettre de l'huile sur le feu. » répondit l'ébène d'une voix totalement indifférente.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est parti chercher quelqu'un. » fit Nel.

« Hum … Ce Kurosaki Ichigo ? »

« Possible … » commença-t-elle évasivement. « S'il te plaît ne lui enlève pas ça. » termina-t-elle finalement avec un brin d'inquiétude.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention Neliel. » répondit Ulquiorra en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

La jeune femme fut incapable de dire si son créateur lui disait la vérité ou non, et c'était bien ça qui l'inquiétait.

* * *

_A bientôt pour la suite_ _! :) (et bientôt un lemon .. ^^)_


End file.
